TRADUCTION: Ciel Nocture
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Xanxus découvre qu'il à un parent vivant. Il cherche à le retrouver et découvre sa petite sœur: elle s'appelle Althea Dorea Potter. Est-ce que tous les magiciens sont déficients mentalement?
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Lily Evans-Potter était désespérée, les médecins et les guérisseurs étaient tous du même avis: ils ne pourraient jamais avoir d'enfant.

Quelque soit l'œuf de son corps, jamais un fœtus ne pourrait s'y développer. L'épuisement était arrivé alors qu'elle mettait en ordre divers lettres de ses parents en Italie. Et alors qu'elle pleurait, son œil tomba sur une lettre toute particulière disant qu'elle avait une cousine qui lui ressemblait beaucoup et qui n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle.

-Peut-être que si je lui parle, je pourrais la convaincre de m'aider. Pensa t-elle. Je pourrais avoir mon enfant sans que ce ne soit réellement le mien. Après tout nous sommes semblable. Et si nous utilisons un rituel d'adoption alors ce sera vraiment le mien. Il faut que j'aille à Gringotts, les gobelins nous aiderons sûrement à la trouver. Sortant de la maison par apparition, la pauvre Lily n'a jamais lu la seconde feuille de la lettre. Sur laquelle il avait été marqué que la pauvre fille était devenue folle.

Ce qu'elle a trouvé n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. La femme était une prostituée. Une pute d'un des pires quartiers de Naples. Elle avait un regard complètement vide et semblait se promener dans un autre monde. Lily cependant avait essayé d'expliquer la situation. La femme avait compris. Mais elle n'avait pas réagis comme elle l'avait prévu, où était rebuté par l'explication. Non, la femme avait exiger une forte somme d'argent pour donner l'un de ses œufs. Cette femme n'avait aucun scrupule à vendre la chance d'avoir un enfant à un parfait étranger. Lily était dégouté et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que cette femme ne pourrait jamais être une bonne mère. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

A la fin du contrat que les deux avaient signé, l'œuf était en sécurité sous divers sorts de stases et de protection de manière à ce que rien ne pourrait briser le flacon dans lequel il était maintenu. La femme avait reçu son argent et sa mémoire avait été modifié pour lui faire croire que l'œuf avait été retiré dans une clinique et non par magie.

Il se développera aimé et ne connaitra jamais cette femme. Lui promit James.

Ça aurait pu être la réalité. Lily est morte pour protéger son enfant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort. Et la prostituée fut abattu par un gangster. Oui l'enfant de Lily et James n'aurait jamais connu ce contrat. Sauf si un certain requin n'avait pas accidentellement remis le contrat à l'intérieur d'une boite à transmettre à son patron: Xanxus de la Varia.

Xanxus le leadeur de la Varia a été pétrifié. Non pas à cause d'un ennemi où de l'affrontement avec Tsunayoshi Sawada au Japon mais en raison d'un document se trouvant dans la boite d'effets inutiles. (Sa mère l'avait abandonné Timothéo Vongola et celui-ci l'avait trahi lorsqu'il avait découvert que n'étant pas de son sang il ne pourrait jamais hérité de la Famiglia) il y avait un contrat conclu entre sa "mère" et une certaine Lily Evans-Potter qui semblait être anglaise sur la vente d'un œuf de sa mère. Donc il y avait la possibilité que quelque part il est un frère où une sœur de moins de treize ans. La date de prélèvement présageait cela et ses instincts lui hurlaient de suivre cette piste.

Et Xanxus suivait toujours ses instincts surtout dans un cas comme celui-ci où il pourrait avoir une famille de sang, une personne qui ne le trahirait pas. Et la piste le conduisait au contrat écrit sur parchemin.

-Attendez, Viper a beaucoup de documents inutiles sur le même matériel et je me souviens de quelque chose sur le bureau de l'ancien bâtard aussi comme ça. Avant de lui parler, Viper pourrait avoir des informations. Commenta t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau de sa brume.

Personne ne pouvait s'attendre à ce que effectivement Viper soit parfaitement au courant de qui était la femme sur le contrat et que effectivement il avait une petite sœur.

Et Althéa Dorea Potter, actuellement aux prises avec le mystère de l'héritier de Serpentard ne pouvait pas savoir comment sa vie allait changer avec la découverte d'un grand frère surprotecteur et de la puissance des Flammes de Dernière Volonté.

* * *

 **Note de la Traductrice:**

La fic fait au total 29 chapitres (prologue et épilogue inclus).

Les chapitres sont court/assez court, (en générale) mais l'italien n'est pas aussi aisé à traduire pour moi que l'anglais.

Je posterais entre 1 et 2 chapitres par semaine. Lorsque je posterai celui-ci j'aurais au minimum les 15 premiers chapitres traduits. (J'en ai 19)


	2. Retour à Privet Drive

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Retour à Privet Drive**

* * *

Le Poudlard Express filait à travers la campagne anglaise. Toute seule, dans son compartiment, Althéa Dorea Potter venait de finir son année scolaire.

Toute cette histoire stupide à propos de l'héritier de Serpentard l'avait isolé et lui avait fait découvrir une vérité amère: Hermione et Ron n'avaient jamais été ses amis. Ils étaient les espions de Dumbledore. Le même Dumbledore qui l'avait abandonné aux Dursleys et l'empêchait de quitter Priver Drive. Diable, combien Althéa détestait cet homme. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire: Poudlard était le seul moyen de sortir de l'enfer qu'elle subissait chez sa "famille".

Si Dumbledore croyait qu'elle était un bon petit agneau, il se trompait. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait appris chez les Dursleys c'était savoir faire profil bas. Rester silencieuse. Se cacher dans la bibliothèque où elle se réfugiait pour éviter Dudley et son gang.

Elle avait avalé le plus possible de connaissances. Dont l'italien, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle pensait juste que ça pourrait lui servir, elle avait aussi commencé a étudier le japonais.

C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait à Poudlard. Elle avait appris comment détecteur et supprimer des sorts de traçage par exemple. Un peu plus tard, elle avait également découvert les runes et comment faire fonctionner des sorts en utilisant une goutte de sang plutôt qu'une baguette. Des sorts indétectables dont elle pourrait se servir durant les vacances. Elle avait toujours été intelligente. Elle avait juste appris à ne pas le montrer.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, ses yeux tombèrent sur le bracelet qu'elle ne pouvait pas enlever. Une fine chaine en or blanc. En réalité ce n'était pas une chaine. C'était l'épée de Godric Griffondor, elle avait changé de forme au contact des étranges flammes orange apparaissant lorsqu'elle était en danger. Ces mêmes flammes qui étaient apparues pour tuer Quirrel. Dumbledore pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, Althéa savait qu'elle l'avait tué. Elle s'en était rendu compte un certains nombre de fois de part ses cauchemars.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas eu que des mauvaises choses durant cette année. Elle avait découvert plusieurs choses surprenantes.

Tout d'abord... Hedwige: elle n'était pas simplement une chouette. Elle était aussi en partie phénix et en possédait les pouvoirs. Ses larmes guérissent. Elle est très forte. Et elle vie longtemps.

Mais la surprise la plus étonnante était venue du chapeau. Godric Griffondor était son ancêtre! Et il possédait les mêmes flammes oranges qu'elle. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle son épée s'était liée à elle et avait changé de forme. D'abord en devenant un poignard incurvé beaucoup plus maniable pour elle et ensuite en prenant la forme du bracelet.

Personne ne l'a remarqué lorsqu'elle était remontée avec Ginny. Althéa avait ensuite décidé de le cacher. Toutes ces nouvelles lui ont été expliqué par le Chapeau, lequel l'a rassuré en lui disant que les charmes anciens laissés par Griffondor empêchaient le directeur de savoir de quoi ils avaient discuté. Ce dont Althéa avait été fortement reconnaissante. Plus encore lorsque cachée sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Althéa était rentrée dans le bureau du directeur. Elle avait voulu remettre le chapeau et retirer celui qu'Hedwige avait déposé à la place mais elle avait découvert la duplicité de ceux qu'elle croyait ses amis.

Son bras la picotait un peu à l'endroit où le basilic l'avait mordu. Elle en serait morte si Hedwige n'avait pas guéri son bras. La voyant frotter son bras, Hedwige se percha sur son épaule et se mit à arranger ses cheveux.

En parlant de cheveux, elle avait découvert qu'elle pouvait modifier la longueur et la couleur de ses cheveux. Mais elle ne l'avait dit à personne conserver un as dans sa manche peut toujours être utile.

Elle pourrait enfin porter ses cheveux longs sans que la tante Pétunia ne les lui coupent. Mais actuellement elle devait les laisser court. Cette découverte ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

Elle a commencé à se changer et à mettre toutes ses affaires dans son coffre. Ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige (uniquement là pour les apparences, Althéa détestait l'idée d'enfermer sa reine volante). Elle réduisit ensuite le coffre avant de le mettre dans son sac à dos sans fond. Elle a ensuite ouvert la fenêtre permettant à Hedwige de voler jusqu'à Privet Drive.

-Sois prudente, poussin, je ne vous fais pas confiance avec ses trois-là. Soupira Hedwige avant de s'envoler.

-Je te souhaite un bon vol, _Hime_. Lui répondit Althéa.

S'il y avait quelque chose de fabuleux à avoir un phénix comme familier c'était la capacité à pouvoir communiquer par télépathie. Même si Althéa ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte puisque Hedwige l'avait toujours appelé son poussin.

En bref, tout était entrain de changer. Même si elle ne savait pas encore à quel point.

* * *

Superbi Squalo ne pouvait toujours pas croire aux nouvelles que leur chef leur avait annoncé il y a un mois. Il avait réuni tous ses gardiens dans son bureau juste avant que Mammon ne scelle la pièce. L'Arcobaleno radin ne l'avait même pas facturé pour cela.

Inquiétant tous les gardiens présents.

Puis, Xanxus lâcha la bombe:

-Il semblerait que j'ai une sœur.

La mâchoire de Luss est tombé. Levi s'est figé. Bel a cessé de rire. Puis Squalo a hurlé:

-VOIII qu'est-ce que vous avez dit chef?

Au lieu de répondre Xanxus, à laisser tomber sur son bureau un contrat. Ses gardiens se sont précipités pour le lire avant que Mammon ne commence à expliquer ce qui avait été découvert.

Lily Evans-Potter était une sorcière et elle avait eu une fille Althéa Dorea Potter. Elle était également une parente de la mère de Xanxus. Ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle ils avaient contracté un rapport médical vu qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à avoir d'enfants.

-Patron, vous voulez obtenir plus d'informations? Gazouilla Luss.

-Je veux que vous enquêtiez sur ce que Mammon a trouvé. Est la réponse qu'il reçut de Xanxus alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre.

-Patron, je crains que ça ne serve à rien. Intervient Mammon, les autres le regardaient comme s'il était fou. On ne dit pas non au patron. Personne ne veut être victime de sa colère. Xanxus se retourna et leva un sourcil interrogatif. La jeune fille assiste à Poudlard. Elle ne reviendra pas avant les vacances d'été.

Non, il n'avait pas décidé de se suicider.

-VOOIII! Qu'elle genre de nom est-ce pour une école? A crié Squalo.

-Oui, les magiciens britanniques sont pour la plupart des idiots. Confirma Mammon.

Ça n'a surprit personne. Le monde de la mafia et le ministère magique italien s'ignoraient pour la majeur partie. Parfois, il y avait des magiciens qui venaient travailler dans la mafia. Mais c'était après être allé à l'école pour obtenir un diplôme et être entrer dans une famiglia. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux a accepter d'obéir aux lois de la Vindice. Malgré tout il y avait des ressemblances entre les deux mondes: la communauté magique anglaise était une blague pour tous. Considérant que leur ministre était une blague et qu'ils étaient coincés aux Moyen Âge... ce n'était pas étonnant.

* * *

Alors du coup, Squalo et Mammon étaient cachés par une illusion alors qu'ils surveillaient le quartier le plus monotone possible. Là où se trouvait le n°4. Dire que Squalo avait été surpris était un euphémisme. Lorsqu'il avait appris tout ce que Mammon connaissait à son sujet il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la sœur de Xanxus soit également la seule personne connue a avoir survécu au sort de mort.

Les pensées de Squalo ont été interrompus par l'arrivée d'une voiture dont descendit: un morse blond, un cheval blond et un cochon avec une perruque. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'une autre personne en sorte: un enfant aux cheveux noir tout ébouriffés qui semblait nager dans les vieux chiffons ayant appartenu au porc.

Quand Squalo a vu derrière les lunettes de l'enfant brun il pu voir les yeux les plus vert écossais qu'il ai jamais vu. Il pris conscience des similitudes entre son patron et elle. Ses traits étaient plus délicats et féminin. Sa peau était plus clair et elle était trop petite pour son âge. Mais surtout, il y avait quelque chose. Un murmure envoutant. Les yeux de Squalo s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa: sa flamme. Elle avait une flamme ciel. Même si elle semblait noyer et au moment où elle est entrée dans la maison ce fut comme si un poids de plus avait été ajouté sur son dos.

-Que diable sont ces connards?! Jura Mammon. Squalo se tourna vers son collègue. Tu as remarqué non? Cet enfant est un ciel. Un très puissant ciel. Il y a quelque chose qui étouffe ses flammes. Et en ce moment les _sorciers_ autour de cette maison sont comme des sangsues sur elle. Il faut informer le boss au plus v...

Le reste de sa phrase à été perdue à cause de la puissance qui semblait être émise par l'Harfang des neiges laquelle les observaient, ses yeux dorés brillants pareils à ceux du patron lorsqu'il était en colère.

-Pourquoi Diable, êtes-vous entrain d'épier mon poussin? Vous feriez mieux d'avoir une bonne raison.

Les gardiens ont cherché autour cherchant ce qui les avaient adressé avant de réaliser que ce qui avait _parlé_ était la chouette.

-Phénix. Murmura surprise Mammon.

-J'attends.

La connaissance de la situation à poussé Squalo a activer sa flamme de la pluie pour calmer la... chouette? Où comme l'avait dit Mammon, Phénix?

-Comment ça se fait que vos flammes ressemblent à celles de mon poussin?

L'affirmation du phénix à surpris les deux gardiens. Elle avait pu éveiller ses flammes malgré qu'elles soient presque étouffés? Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait été en danger. Avec le fait que ses flammes étaient presque étouffés ça ne pouvait pas être bon pour sa santé. Ils devaient le dire au patron. Mais avant peut-être que mettre ce phénix de leur côté pourrait leur être utile.

* * *

Il a fallu des heures pour pouvoir expliquer la situation au phénix. Dont le nom était Hedwige. Non pas parce qu'elle était stupide mais plutôt pour la calmer. Et surtout l'empêcher de s'enflammer embrasant le quartier.

Dieu combien Squalo était reconnaissant d'être une pluie... S'il n'était pas concentré sur ses flammes il ne pourrait pas se calmer suffisamment pour _ne pas_ couper en tranches ces gens. Les membres de la Varia étaient des assassins. Mais ils avaient des principes. La plupart d'entre eux. Si il y avait une chose qu'ils ne toléraient pas c'était de traiter un enfant, dont-ils avaient la charge comme un putain d'esclave.

Bien sûr, Hedwige n'était pas entrée dans les détails. Mais ils savaient lire entre les lignes.

-Si votre patron est vraiment lié à Lily Evans-Potter alors il est le seul qui puisse l'emmener loin d'ici. Ce commentaire à faire hausser les sourcils à Squalo mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander elle a continué. Les _protections_ sont liés au sang de Lily qui la relie au cheval. (Alors il n'était pas le seul à penser qu'elle ressemblait à un cheval.) Et donc à votre patron. Personne d'autre ne peut l'emmener. Mais vous devez faire attention: le vieux salop à un putain d'espion.

-Pas de problème, nous veillerons à ce que personne ne remarque quoique se soit. Assura Mammon. Le phénix hocha la tête avant de disparaitre en s'enflammant. Si la magie de cette fille est assez puissante pour lier un phénix alors que ses flammes sont scellées je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point elle sera puissante une fois libre. Squalo hocha la tête au murmure de la brume.

Maintenant, il devrait simplement le dire au patron. Et l'empêcher de tout brûler. _Mierda_.

* * *

Althéa était assise au pied de son lit essayant de distraire son estomac affamée. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis son retour à Privet Drive, c'était il y a trois jours. Même pas une miette. Elle devait attendre que la maison soit entièrement vide avant de pouvoir faire disparaitre quelque chose. Merci le ciel, elle était douée en crochetage. Et puis maintenant elle avait toujours son astuce runique, indétectable qui pouvait remplacer l' _Alohomora_.

Toutes ses pensées furent interrompus par un coup sec et tout a coup son instinct lui a dit d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Alors elle prit le morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle avait écrit les runes d'ouverture et s'en servit pour ouvrir la porte. Elle s'est précipiter dans l'escalier. Mais s'arrêta à mis chemin. Face à la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux:

Un garçon avec une tiare riait comme un fou.

Un grand homme aux cheveux hirsute dont le visage était marqué par des formes lui rappelant sa cicatrice.

Un bébé avec un capuchon flottait, sur sa tête se trouvait un serpent.*

Un... homme? Habillé de couleur vive, lui au moins avait un sens de l'esthétique contemporain, contrairement à un certain vieux bouc.

Un homme aux longs cheveux argentés avec une longue épée.

Et un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges assis dans un trône menaçant Vernon d'une arme à feu.

Elle avait déjà vu cet homme. Le jour où elle avait vu ses parents dans le miroir du Rised, il était là. Sa mère lui avait dit que c'était une personne proche d'elle.

Il avait un sourire qui promettait la douleur. Mais elle n'avait pas peur car elle savait que sa colère ne serait jamais dirigée contre elle. Seulement contre ceux qui lui ferait du mal.

Althéa ressentait une bouffée d'espoir dans sa poitrine. Mais en même temps elle avait peur. Peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve dont elle allait se réveiller.

Parce que devant ses yeux il y avait quelqu'un qui possédait son sang. Quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait appeler "famille".

* * *

 **Traductions:**

 **L'auteur a oublié que Mammon ne peut pas léviter quand Fantasma n'est pas sous sa forme _Serpent._**

 ** _Mierda non traduit:_ unanimement compréhensible. Dans ses pensées et langue maternelle.**

 **Réponse à Tsuki Banritt:**

 **Merci à toi. De manière générale je corrige tout les chapitres puis fait une relecture. D'une manière où d'une autre, celui-ci n'a été que écrémé... je vais vérifier les autres au cas où.**


	3. Conversation, Révélation, Décision

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Conversations, révélations et décisions**

* * *

Xanxus se sentait fixé alors qu'il pointait le morse de son arme. Son regard se dirigea vers l'escalier et il se figea.

A mi chemin de l'escalier, se trouvait la personne qu'il était venu chercher. Même s'il avait écouté le rapport fait par Squalo il ne pouvait pas comprendre les similitudes. Lorsqu'il avait été adopté par le Nono de la famiglia Vongola, il avait passé des heures a essayé de trouver un trait commun entre lui et ses frères. Mais sans jamais le trouver. Il s'était souvent demandé s'il ressemblait tant à sa mère qu'il était incapable de le remarquer. Mais maintenant, il avait devant lui une version féminine de lui-même et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de comparer leurs deux visages.

Pourtant, ce fut la différence la plus remarquable entre eux qui les rendait si semblables. Xanxus avait les yeux rouges sang tandis que ses yeux brillaient pareil à deux émeraudes. Mais leurs regards étaient similaires. Son regard, c'était le même qu'il avait contemplé pendant de longs mois après son adoption: l'espoir se battant à la peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Ses gardiens ont aussi remarqués qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre et ils ont vérifié pour un possible danger. A part Mammon et Squalo ils ne pouvaient pas voir les similitudes tant ils étaient fixés sur le côté "adorable" même Lussuria se mit à baver à propos du besoin de brûler les haillons et de constituer une garde robe.

Tous les fils de pensées ont été interrompus par la baleine.

-JE SAVAIS QUE TU N'ATTIRERAIS QUE DES PROBLÈMES DANS CETTE MAISON!

Althéa tressaillit ses hurlement précédaient toujours les passages à tabac qui la laissait à peine capable de se déplacer pendant des jours. Au fil des ans elle avait essayé d'apprendre à cacher sa peur de Vernon... mais lorsqu'elle était prise par surprise elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

-Je devrais t'avoir noyé comme je l'avais décidé il y a quelques années! Misérable abomination, petite salope, gar...

BANG

Une balle à frôlée l'oreille de Vernon.

-Toi, le déchet n'ouvre plus ton sale caniveau en ma présence!

Xanxus ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais le fait que cette créature avait fait reculer la petite alluma un incroyable désir de réduire en cendres la maison. Seul l'avis de Mammon, l'informant que des protections étaient ancrés dans la maison et celles si seraient endommagées et alerterait si la maison a été démoli, l'a arrêté.

Une autre chose étrange, quand avait-il commencé à l'appeler Petite? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il remarquait à ce moment-là que durant tout le temps qui s'était écoulé il avait cessé de contrôler ses flammes: féroces et en colère. Elles avaient cherché à rassurer les petites flammes effrayées de la Petite. Ce qui le surprit ses Flammes ne s'étaient jamais comporté de cette façon sans oublier qu'il y avait des années qu'elles avaient même réagi sans son commandement.

Les Flammes d'Althéa étaient calmes, elles aussi, il n'a pas aimé. Mais malgré cela, elles étaient accueillantes d'une manière totalement différente de celle du Vieux mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'inquiétait. C'était comme si les flammes se battaient sans cesse contre quelques chose d'autre qui voulaient endommager la petite.

Il devrait se souvenir d'emmener la petite faire contrôler sa condition physique. Il y avait un seul membre de la division médicale à qui ont été confiés ses dossiers médicaux et il serait le seul à vérifier la petite. Il devront également rendre visite à Mammon qui était également un magicien.

Après avoir assommés les trois salauds et les avoir jeté dans une pièce. Xanxus, ses gardiens et Althéa se sont retrouvés assis dans le salon. Althéa d'un côté du canapé et Xanxus sur une chaise de type trône. (Où bordel l'a t-il trouvé?) A ses côtés.

Xanxus ne savait pas si il devait être inquiet ou soulagé de la réaction de Althéa en le voyant: le plus souvent un civil aurait paniqué mais elle avait simplement réagi comme si personne ne l'avait jamais défendu du morse. Une raison de plus de les faire payer, chèrement, avant de les tuer.

Althéa ne savait pas comment briser le silence qui était tombé. Se lever et préparer le thé ne semblait pas une bonne idée. Le geste serait sans doute perçu comme un possible plan d'évasion et elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux de l'homme qu'elle avait vu auparavant. Comment diable pourrait-elle dire qu'elle l'avait vu dans un miroir reflétant les désirs les plus profonds des gens? Ils ne semblaient pas magiciens mais il y avait un putain d'enfant flottant. Stupide statut international du secret.

Son train de la pensée a été interrompue par Hedwige, qui a décidé de s'enflammer pour apparaitre dans la salle et de se percher sur son épaule. Il n'y eu même pas une réaction, comme si ils avaient vu des choses plus étranges (elle ne savait pas combien c'était vrai).

-Ok, maintenant ça devient ridicule! Tu vas parler où non? Et tu enlèves ses poubelles de lunettes de vue, j'en ai pris soin et il n'y a aucune raison de le cacher. S'exclama Hedwig d'un ton qui ne tolérerait aucune protestation. Xanxus haussa un sourcil au surnom, en même temps que ses gardiens eurent la pensée unanime: _Quelqu'un à cloné le patron et à transformé le double en oiseau?_

Althéa a enlevé ses lunettes et les posa sur la table.

-J-je suis Althéa Potter, enchantée, » a t-elle dit, bégayant légèrement.

Lussuria ne pouvait que crier:

-Kawaii!

Althéa rougit et les autres gardiens ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Lussuria. Mammon a commencé à planifier un moyen de se faire de l'argent avec cette situation et Xanxus a décidé de transformer en cible toute personne qui a tenté de tirer profit de la petite.

-Je suis Lussuria, Trésor, mais appelle-moi "grande sœur"! Althéa a décidé qu'il était préférable d'aller dans leur sens. Quelque chose lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas aller à l'encontre du groupe devant-elle.

-Viper. Appelle-moi Mammon.

-Leviathan. Tu peux m'appeler Levi.

-Ushishishi. Je suis le prince Belphégor mais je vous fais l'honneur de vous autoriser à m'appeler Bel-sama.

-VOOIII! Superbi Squalo!

-Xanxus, chef de la Varia et crois-le où non mais je suis ton grand frère. Sur ses mots il a jeté sur la table le rapport des tests d'ADN qu'il avait réalisé à l'aide d'une mèche de cheveux donnée par le phénix et le rapport médical de Lily Potter.

 _Un peu résumé, non?_ pensèrent ses gardiens et Hedwige alors qu'Althéa lisait le rapport. Xanxus ne s'en souciait pas, il avait décidé d'être honnête dès le départ. Ses cicatrices le piquait, non, il ne chercherait pas ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il a découvert la vérité au sujet de son adoption. De plus, son instinct lui dit que Althéa avait déjà subi beaucoup. Il y avait une ombre dans ses yeux qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas identifier, mais elle lui donnait envie de tuer quelqu'un.

Puis Althéa laissa échapper quelques larmes.

-Pourquoi les gens continuent sans cesse de me mentir? Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais aucune autre famille encore en vie!

-Je ne pense pas que Lily Potter savait que j'existais, ma "mère" m'avait laissé depuis des années. Prévient t-il avec une certaine amertume. Tu ne sembles pas du tout surprise par ça...

Althéa hocha la tête, mais ne savait pas comment répondre ne pouvait pas violer la loi.

-VOOII*! On est déjà au courant que tu es une sorcière, tu peux parler, tu sais!

Cela l'a surpris et elle a décidé de sauter directement au sujet:

-Au cours de ma première année à Poudlard j'ai trouvé un miroir reflétant le désir des gens et j'ai vu ma famille. Ma mère m'a pointé vers vous... dit-elle avec hésitation.

-Qu'est-ce que l'enfer un miroir de Riséd faisait dans une école? C'est un objet très dangereux! commenta Viper.

Althéa se tortilla un peu et décida de dire ce qui est arrivé au cours des deux dernières années.

* * *

Putain! Althéa a été contrainte de sauver une stupide pierre transformant les métaux de base en or. De faire face à un Basilic long d'au moins 60 pieds* alors que tous l'avaient accusé d'être derrière les attaques. Ceux qu'elle croyait être ses amis étaient des espions pour le directeur, lequel était aussi la personne qui l'avait laissée avec ses trois bâtards. Et surtout elle avait dû tuer pour leurs vies.

Il voulait brûler quelque chose et ne semblait pas être le seul. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en colère, même la trahison du Vieux n'avait pas fait si mal.

Il a décidé de lui dire ce qu'ils étaient. La mafia, les Flammes (elle les connaissait comme Soulfire), Omerta n'a pas été un problème puisqu'elle pouvait utiliser ses flammes après tout. Et la petite l'a surpris à nouveau, elle a dit qu'elle préférait vraiment faire partie du monde mafieux plutôt que de celui des sorciers. Et qu'elle ne pouvait pas juger la Varia pour ce qu'ils étaient car ce n'était vraiment pas juste: elle avait déjà tué après tout.

Quand Althéa avait commencé à pleurer il avait débranché son cerveau. Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Remarquant à peine le clic d'un appareil photo indiquant que Mammon avait un nouveau matériel de chantage.

Il ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça et il ne pouvait pas comprendre la raison. Il semblait juste suivre son instinct: le fait qu'au moment où il l'a touché elle s'était immobilisée pour ne se détendre que lorsque ses flammes l'avaient touché avait fait du mal. Mais ça lui avait aussi permit de reprendre le contrôle.

L'harmonisation entre les flammes du ciel, bordel, j'en avais seulement entendu parler, ce fut une situation très rare où deux cieux résonnaient et pourrait être plus forte que le lien entre le ciel et les gardien, mais une telle intensité semblait si...

Oh, merde, merde, en profitant du fait qu'elle était tombée endormie, Lussuria ordonna d'emballer ses affaires puis alla rapidement à Gringotts. La branche qui a servi la mafia n'était pas dans la Diagon Alley, il ne fallut pas longtemps. Le peu qu'ils comprenaient des Flammes étaient qu'elles combattaient pour se protéger des flammes externes et soutenir les protections qu'elles avaient affaibli. Sinon d'être immédiatement intervenu et d'avoir enlever les blocs sur les flammes externes de la petite...

Ils auraient fini avec un Ciel brisé.

* * *

Althéa se réveilla dans un lit moelleux. Ou par l'Enfer avait-elle fini? Tout à coup, elle se rappela les événements de la journée et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir, bon sang, elle a commencé à pleurer comme un bébé dans les bras de son frère.

Frère, n'a toujours pas cru que c'était une famille qui était venu la chercher. Elle ne se souciait pas du tout qu'il était le chef d'une équipe d'assassins de la mafia, il était venu la chercher, il était en colère, le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti à travers lui... il avait accepté tout ce qu'elle était sans se soucier de sa renommée.

-Comment te sens-tu? Demanda Xanxus.

Althéa leva les sourcils, il était étrange, elle se sentait léger, comme si quelque chose qui est ancré au sol depuis si longtemps avait disparu.

-Étrange, je me sens légère et mes ... Flammes, se sentent mieux maintenant.

-Et, bien les blocs ont été supprimés avec succès.

-Blocs?

Xanxus hocha la tête.

-Le vieux schnock avait attaché les protections du sang de la maison à votre magie et il semble que votre cicatrice contenait les flammes du bâtards qui a tué tes parents.

Il ne nierait pas que Lily Potter était sa mère, elle était morte pour la protéger, c'était beaucoup plus que ce que leur mère naturelle aurait fait. (Et il y avait un rituel d'adoption qui les liées par la loi.) Je vais t'expliquer tout ce qui est arrivé pendant que tu dormais. Mais avant manges quelque chose s'il te plaît, nous discuterons de la recherche de l'héritage préparé par les gobelins avant de parler de la raison pour laquelle nous avons dû te faire subir ce rituel.

Quelque chose dans le ton Xanxus, l'a convaincu de hocher la tête, ne voulait pas cacher les choses. Ne savant pas comment aborder le sujet et voulant un peu plus de temps pour rassembler ses pensées.

Ainsi, après un petit-déjeuner, elle a dormi jusqu'au lendemain. Ils avaient commencé à regarder la longue liste ayant été donnée par gobelins.

Apparemment Althéa était l'héritière des Potter, Boir, Peverell, Gryffondor et Serpentard. (Apparemment les Evans découlaient d'une ligne de cracmols directement depuis Salazar Serpentard, Xanxus était Seigneur Serpentard parce qu'il était l'aîné. Diable qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ri) .

* * *

Ils ont passé des heures à lire la liste et a échanger des anecdotes, il semblait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours mais à la fin, il se trouva Xanxus ne pouvait plus perdre du temps et il a commencé à expliquer les raisons derrière le rituel.

Althéa était dégoûtée, Voldemort avait laissé un fragment de son âme dans sa cicatrice exactement comme dans le journal qu'elle avait détruit.

Cependant, l'information la plus difficile à digérer, est ce que tous les blocs sur sa magie et ses flammes avaient causés: Parce que ses petites flammes ont été détruites, elle était presque devenue un ciel brisé, elle avait presque perdu son identité, elle avait presque perdu sa vie.

Seule l'intervention opportune de Xanxus l'avait sauvé, mais il y avait un prix, il semble que le sort de mort ne l'ai pas laissé indemne, ses flammes avaient acquises une caractéristique particulière, une flamme noire en plus de la flamme Ciel avec laquelle elle est née. Pendant le rituel, ses flammes ont harmonisées les unes aux autres.

Le prix pour la sauver était qu'Althéa ne pourrait jamais créer un lien entre Ciel et Gardien, à moins que ses gardien ne possèdent la même flamme anormale.

Cela signifiait que probablement elle serait toujours un Ciel sans éléments. Son seul lien restant étant celui avec Xanxus.

Althéa a demandé en pleurant si elle pouvait se joindre à la Varia quand elle aura ses ASPICS et en attendant de vivre avec eux, s'ils pouvaient l'entraîner, car elle ne voulait pas être faible.

Xanxus n'a pas aimé l'idée de transformer la fille douce en tueuse, se rappelant que plutôt elle avait parlé de devenir une guérisseuse, il a décidé de la faire continuer sur cette route avant de rejoindre la Varia. Avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait guérir avec la magie pouvait toujours être utile d'autant qu'avec des flammes secondaires soleil et pluie, si elle devenait une guérisseuse pour la Varia personne ne pourrait rien dire.

Il ne pouvait simplement pas nier la première demande qu'elle lui avait jamais faite, pas quand Althéa venait de découvrir quelque chose de si horrible. Elle viendrait en l'Italie et il lui donnerait la maison et la famille qu'on lui avait toujours refusé.

* * *

NDT:

En italien, "vous" s'écrit Voi. Et avec Squalo...

60 pieds: je n'ai pas traduit car converti en mètres la différence est très importante. 18, 28 mètres. Je sais ça reste une belle bête mais par apport aux 60...


	4. Installation et rencontre inattendue

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Installation et une rencontre inattendue.**

* * *

Althéa était assise sur la prairie fleurie près du palais des Varia. Aujourd'hui Nono Vongola irait en même temps que ses gardes inspecter le bâtiment et Xanxus préférait qu'elle ne soit pas présent. Son Ni-san était surprotecteur, il voulait l'éloigner de Timoteo Vongola aussi longtemps que possible.

Assise sous l'arbre solitaire, elle ne pouvait penser qu'en souriant aux semaines précédentes. Elle avait passé les premiers jours à se faire dorloter et avait été prise en charge par Lussuria. Quand le soleil avait fini, les effets magiques liés à la malnutrition avaient pratiquement disparu. Elle ne grandirait jamais beaucoup, mais elle ne s'était jamais senti mieux. Malheureusement, au grand désespoir de Xanxus, maintenant qu'elle était en pleine santé, elle avait commencé sa puberté.

Une fois qu'elle a eu le feu vert de Lussuria, elle a commencé des cours pour apprendre à utiliser ses Flammes du Soleil afin de guérir. Xanxus était vraiment reconnaissant qu'il avait découvert les effets de l'Horcruxe et ne lui avait pas permis de briser son rêve.

Le visage de Squalo quand elle lui a demandé de lui enseigner l'art de l'épée était tout simplement mémorable, surtout quand elle lui a montré l'épée de Griffondor (Il a bien réagi: Te-toi! Où diable as-tu trouvé un katana?) Mammon qui a aussitôt enfermé dans une pièce les photos qu'il a pris quand Squalo s'est évanoui, il avait entendu a qui appartenait l'épée. Le style que Squalo lui enseignait exploité d'avantage la vitesse que la force brutale.

Après une séance d'entraînement mémorable Bel avait étudié si l'épée pourrait prendre d'autres formes, il a été intrigué que l'épée soit entre les mains de la sorcière, après que Squalo l'ait désarmée. Maintenant, en plus de la formation avec Squalo, elle a commencé à apprendre à lancer des couteaux avec Bel.

Mammon a été surpris que Althéa soit si bon en potions, puisque le ministère avait confié les cours à Severus Rogue dont le niveau des diplômes était fort élevé. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Mammon enseignait les Potions sans rémunération.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu le magicien après le rituel, Althéa avait presque eu une crise cardiaque, au lieu de l'enfant flottant habituelle était un homme à capuchon. Althéa qui avait demandé si elle voyait une illusion avait découvert la malédiction des Arcobaleno, Checkerface et la mort de son premier Ciel.

Althéa avait juré de ne dire à personne cette histoire, mais a commencé à parler à Mammon de la salle va et viens à Poudlard. Elle l'avait trouvé grâce aux elfes et avait eu l'idée que peut-être dans la pièce il y avait quelque chose pouvant les aider à créer un moyen de briser la malédiction. Cette supposition avait électrisé l'illusionniste et les deux avaient commencé à chercher un moyen de briser la malédiction.

En bref, la Varia n'était pas si mal, pour appeler famille, mais ne les connaissaient que depuis qu'elle a commencé à aider à l'infirmerie les membres de la Varia avaient commencé à appeler la voie des anges de l'infirmerie. Le jour où Althéa a décidé de préparer les dîner avait été la dernière goutte d'eau.

La Varia avait été conquise et ce n'était même pas intentionnelle. Althéa aimait simplement cuisiner. Lorsqu'ils avaient avait découvert qui était Althea, il a été décidé à l'unanimité qu'elle était maintenant Varia no Tenshi (l'ange de la Varia). Chaque membre avait tenté de se glisser dans le Plan pour enfin libérer Althea des trois bâtards. Actuellement ils étaient sous l'influence de la division des Flames de Brûmes. Ils disparaîtraient au cours de l'année, de sorte qu'il n'y avait aucun lien avec Althéa. Si quelqu'un avait essayé de lui faire du mal, il ne devrait pas se protéger uniquement de Xanxus le voulant mort, mais de l'ensemble du groupe de la Varia.

Les pensées de Althéa ont été interrompues par une voix étrange:

-Que fais-tu ici enfant?

* * *

Timoteo Vongola venait de terminer son inspection de la Varia quand son Hyper Intuition l'avait poussé vers le champ fleuri, non loin de la maison.

Là, il trouva une fille dans une robe d'été vert émeraude portant un chapeau blanc reposant sur une masse de cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés.

-Que fais-tu ici enfant?

Il y avait un danger son intuition ne mentait pas, mais il était encore surpris par les flammes célestes qui étaient absolument pures et puissantes, bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, mais dès qu'elle se tourna, il avait l'étrange sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester ici toute seule, à côté d'ici est un endroit très dangereux.

-Mon frère m'a dit de rester ici. L'italien de la demoiselle était impeccable il pouvait cependant décelé un accent. Peut être anglais.

-Mon nom est Timoteo, petite et toi? Demanda t-il un peu amusé.

-Althéa. Son intuition était calme, il n'y avait aucun danger à dire à cet étrange monsieur son nom.

Et les deux ont commencé à discuter de ci et de ça.

* * *

L'inspection a été terminée lorsque Xanxus se dirigea vers la prairie où Althéa attendait. En arrivant il eu un coup au cœur en voyant sa sœur bavarder avec le patron de la famille Vongola.

-Nii-san! s'exclama Althéa en voyant son frère, la chose n' avait pas échappé au Nono. Il se tourna pour suivre du regard la jeune fille. Un peu intrigué malgré lui de voir le frère dont Althéa avait parlé avec beaucoup d'affection. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant que celui-ci n'était autre que son fils adoptif est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il avait une fille maintenant?

Ce qu'il ne comprenais pas était que Xanxus ne lui avait rien dit, leur relation était t-elle si déchirée?

* * *

Xanxus tira doucement Althéa vers lui et fit un pas entre elle et l'ancien.

-Nii-san?

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur, Xanxus, ne devrais-tu pas nous présenter?

Putain! Xanxus voulait refuser. Attraper Althéa sur son dos et courir à la maison pour la cacher aussi loin que possible de Timoteo. Après son retour du Japon, ils s'étaient parlés et avait admis au Nono que le scandale du berceau avait été un mal nécessaire afin de le secouer de la douleur dû à la perte de ses fils. Afin qu'il remarque les taupes qui infiltraient la famille pour la détruire de l'intérieur.

Nono s'était également rendu compte que toutes les batailles pour les anneaux Vongola étaient seulement un test pour le nouveau successeur. Bien qu'ils se soient séparés après la découverte de la vérité. Xanxus aimait sa famille et ferait tout pour la protéger, même s'il devait pour cela endosser les chaussures du méchant. Les choses ont ainsi été clarifiées, mais leur relation était encore fragile.

-Althéa, c'est Timoteo Vongola, mon père adoptif ainsi que le neuvième patron de la famille Vongola. Vieil homme, voici ma sœur Althea Dorea Potter.

Les yeux de Timoteo s'écarquillèrent. _La fille qui à survécu._ Il ne s'y attendait pas, avant qu'il ne puisse demander une explication Althéa s'expliqua:

-Nii-san ne veut pas utiliser le terme demi-sœur. Ma mère Lily ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants naturellement et donc mes parents ont suivi notre mère biologique afin d'avoir une chance. Parce qu'étant des parents éloignés le rituel d'adoption seraient plus facile à utiliser. Nous ne nous connaissions pas l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il y a quelques mois Xanxus a trouvé un contrat établi entre elles. Je ne pense pas que ma mère était au courant de l'existence de Xanxus, a déclaré Althéa, tout en scrutant discrètement Xanxus.

Xanxus l'a regarda peu heureux de son choix.

-Ne me regarde pas comme, Nii-san, mon instinct me dit qu'il n'y a pas de danger.

Timoteo a été encore plus surpris, la petite fille était un Ciel assez puissant et avait une intuition incroyable, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle était une sorcière. Les sorciers et sorcières n'avaient presque aucune chance d'activer leurs flammes sans l'aide extérieure d'un Ciel et leurs flammes étaient toujours très étranges. Elles ressemblaient à des éléments normaux mais elles étaient différentes.

-Quel âge aviez-vous lorsque vous vous êtes réveillé vos flammes? ne pu s'empêcher de demander Timoteo.

-Onze.

-Presque deux.

Les deux réponses sont entrés en collision, sous le regard confus d'Althéa, Xanxus expliqua:

-Elles étaient tout simplement supprimées jusqu'à ce jour Thea, elles se sont réveillées le jour où tes parents sont morts.

Eh bien, évidemment Xanxus était si protecteur de la petite, car ses flammes ont été supprimées... Xanxus se rappelait qu'il avait supprimé les flammes de Tsunayoshi à la demande de Iemitsu. Il avait peur que quelqu'un ferait à nouveau quelque chose à la petite.

Être sur la liste des délinquants possibles était très douloureux, mais tout à fait justifié. Peut-être qu'il était temps d'avoir une autre conversation avec Xanxus, mais il ne savait pas comment avancer le sujet, il a commencé à penser à quelque chose quand...

-Pourquoi ne pas revenir au siège tous ensemble il fait presque sombre et j'ai promis de faire cuire le dîner ce soir, vous et vos gardiens êtes les bienvenus bien sûr.

Les deux, avait l'air étonné. Althéa, avait senti la tension du moment et l'avait coupé avec une incroyable facilité.

Timoteo était sur le point de refuser quand Xanxus fit signe que c'était inutile: Althéa n'accepterait pas "non" comme réponse. Il accepta donc "volontiers" l'offre d'Althéa.

Xanxus soupira:

-Allons-y, avant que les mamans poules de la Varia ne s'inquiète pour toi Thea.

Timoteo a été stupéfait: Xanxus avait appelé "Mères Poules" les assassins les plus dangereux de la Mafia. Et son hyper intuition lui disait que si jamais il causait une égratignure à Althéa le scandale du berceau serait un doux rêve comme contre-mesure de la Varia.

* * *

Un merveilleux dîner plus tard, il était convaincu que son intuition ne plaisantait pas. Après qu'Althéa ait souhaité à chacun une bonne nuit, il se retrouva dans le bureau de Xanxus pour lui demander s'il pouvait aider d'une quelconque façon à protéger Althéa de la communauté anglophone.

Les sourires de soif de sang peints sur les visages de la Varia l'ont rendus reconnaissant qu'il n'était pas l'un des anglais ayant blessé Althéa. Il ne voudrait vraiment pas être à leur place.


	5. Baguette et voyage au Chemin de Traverse

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennet évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Baguette et stupide voyage sur le chemin de traverse.**

* * *

-Thea, quand est ton anniversaire? Voulu savoir Timoteo. Ils étaient assis avec Xanxus, sous la pergola de la maison Vongola afin de prendre le thé après le rapport mensuel de Xanxus sur les dernières activités de la Varia. Xanxus avait pris un café uniquement parce que le nono lui avait commandé du vin et que Thea serait avec eux. Après la visite de la Varia Timoteo avait insisté pour connaître la petite et qu'elle l'appelle comme elle le voulait

 _(Je peux vous appeler grand-père_? Le visage qu'il avait fait avait révélé que Xanxus était capable de rire.)

Maintenant, ils attendaient Talbot, l'artisan qui avait forgé les anneaux Vongola, et qui était aussi un excellent fabricant de baguettes, avec la nouvelle baguette d'Althéa. Son ancienne baguette de houx et de phénix s'était brisée dès que Althéa l'avait touché après le rituel, les matériaux pour le noyau de la nouvelle baguette avait été fournie par Hedwige, l'une de ses plumes humidifiée par des larmes de phénix, et étonnamment un morceau de glace créée par Timoteo avec la Grande Percée du Point Zéro qui contenait une étincelle des flammes de colère de Xanxus.

Aussi à la demande de Timoteo il avait créé un anneau pour Althéa afin qu'elle puisse mieux puiser dans ses flammes, elle avait effectué assez de leçons avec Xanxus pour maîtriser le Mode Hyper Mourant.

-Le 31 Juillet.

-Il y a seulement deux jours, alors. Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme cadeau?

-Je ne sais pas, en dehors de ceux de mes soi-disant amis, je n'ai jamais reçu des cadeaux. rougit-t'elle

-Xanxus, tu as déjà pensé à quelque chose? chercha t'il à changer de sujet

-Oui, mais je ne vais pas gâcher la surprise, reconnu Xanxus en souriant.

C'était une chose que Timoteo considérait comme un miracle, le sourire de Xanxus si ils avaient tendance à être petit n'était jamais sarcastique ou garni de sang, c'était un vrai sourire doux et protecteur, chose que Timoteo n'avait aucune intention de changer, il y avait un risque qu'il soit arrêté pour amener la Petite avec lui selon ses rapports.

Une discussion et un dîner plus tard et Timoteo avait été conquis. Son aide était cruciale pour le plan qui aura lieu en Février prochain. Compte tenu de ce que Xanxus lui avait dit de la vie de la petite, Timoteo croyait qu'il était trop tôt pour la présenter à la mafia. D'autant que Xanxus voulait la garder le plus loin possible des autres familles.

Depuis l'été, il aurait été mieux que ce fut en Europe jusqu'à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch pourrait peut-être organiser pour passer les vacances au Japon, avait déjà constaté qu'en plus de l'anglais et de l'italien qu'elle parlait également assez bien son japonais s'était beaucoup améliorer.

-J'ai vu que l'année prochaine tu ne passeras pas tes vacances d'été en Europe, veux-tu rencontrer mon successeur? Vous avez le même âge et jusqu'à peu il était un civil, vous pourriez peut-être devenir amis.

-Vous parlez du gars que Nii-san a testé il y a quelques mois?

-Lui-même, il est plutôt timide comme vous étiez comme une enfant, peut-être que rencontrer un autre ciel qui était un civil pourrait lui faire du bien.

Quelle surprise, Xanxus lui avait vraiment dit toute sa vie avant de se rencontrer.

-J'aimerais visiter le Japon, vous pensez que Nii-san, aurait des problèmes avec votre plan?

Xanxus soupira

-Je n'ai pas de problème, nous n'avions pas encore décidé où tu passeras tes prochaines vacances. Mais ça vaudrait mieux que ce ne soit pas un plan pour lui trouver un gars. termina t'il en chuchotant à Timoteo.

* * *

-Monsieur c'est...

-Envoyez-le.

-Bonjour Timoteo, ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu.

A déclaré l'homme qui venait d'entrer, un homme âgé avec seulement une touffe de cheveux et un bandeau couvrant ses yeux.

-Et je ne pouvais pas attendre pour apprendre à vous connaître demoiselle, merci pour m'avoir ramené ma Pierre l'année dernière.

Althéa, a été surprise par cela... à moins que

-Vous êtes M. Flamel, l'alchimiste?

Talbot eut un petit rire.

-Oui, bien que je préfère être appelé Talbot ici. Je suis désolé de ce à quoi vous avez dû faire face à cause de la pierre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Dumbledore la cacherait à Poudlard pour attirer Voldemort à la surface.

-Il semblerait que Dumbledore soit un grand manipulateur, ce n'était pas votre faute M. Talbot.

Talbot ricana.

-Maintenant changeons de sujet, j'ai amené avec moi le travail terminé.

Il a sorti deux boîtes. Une petite et carré, l'autre étroite et longue.

-Voici l'anneau, informa-t'il en ouvrant la boîte carrée pour montrer une simple bague en or blanc avec un petit bijou d'orange.

Normalement, les anneaux sont plus élaborés, mais au contact avec l'échantillon de votre flamme qui m'a été envoyé l'anneau a refusé de changer plus, il semble savoir que vous aimez les choses simples.

Althéa a glissé l'anneau, même pas l'air de le prendre, il était tout simplement parfait.

-En plus de la baguette j'ai fait un étui, si la baguette est perdue elle reviendra toujours dans l'étui et si vous l'exposez à quelqu'un ayant des flammes autres, vous pourrez la sortir de votre bras. Celle-ci est en bois de cerisier avec un noyau composé d'une plume de chouette en partie humidifiée par les larmes d'un phénix enroulée autour d'une flamme de la colère gelée.

Même avant de la toucher Althéa sentit sa magie chanter, juste la saisir provoqua une réaction mille fois plus belle que ce qui c'était produit avait avec sa vieille baguette.

-Je vous remercie, M. Talbot, c'est parfait, dit-elle en souriant.

* * *

Xanxus caressait une boîte à bijoux en ébène qui contenait ses cadeaux pour Althéa, le premier est un ensemble de plumes de hibou blanc semblables à celles d'Hedwige, qui avait été enchanté avec une multitude de sorts de protection et entrelacée avec les Flammes Brume, la division des Brumes et Mammon avait travaillé dur pour l'enchanter. Le second était un pendentif avec le symbole de Varia qui avait absorbé ses flammes et celles de tous ses gardes. Pour tous les mafieux se serait un signal qu'elle était membre de la Varia, mais pas seulement un membre. Une personne sous leur protection directe ainsi que celle des Vongola.

Ses gardiens avaient également préparé un cadeau venant de chacun d'eux ainsi que de leurs divisions.

Squalo, les Pluies et les Nuages avaient compilé des manuels de formation qu'Althéa aurait à Poudlard.

Lussuria et les Soleil, une pochette semblant minuscule vu de l'extérieur mais dont l'intérieur était énorme il contenait en fait un kit médical fourni.

Levi et les Foudre, un bracelet qui ayant absorbé les flammes de la foudre pourrait créer des barrières électriques.

Bel et les Tempêtes, un ensemble de couteaux de lancer enrobées des Flammes de la Tempête capable de tout tout détruire.

Enfin Mammon et les Brumes avaient préparé un téléphone de travail relié par les flammes d'une personne, il pourrait agir comme un point d'ancrage pour la téléportation et il fonctionnait même dans les zones à haute densité de la magie.

Même Timoteo avait préparé un cadeau, il a fait remplacer le voyage à Namimori pour l'année suivante, et il avait ensuite décidé de passer quelques jours au Japon.

* * *

Ce fut la deuxième semaine d'Août et Althéa était revenu à Privet Drive avec Xanxus et ses tuteurs.

En raison du condamné Sirius Black, un hibou avait suivi Althéa et remis une lettre dans laquelle ils ont dit ce jour-là que le professeur McGonagall l'accompagnerait au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter des fournitures scolaires.

Donc, pas du tout heureux avec cela les brumes avaient produit une illusion des Dursley étant endormis, ainsi qu'une autre qui entouraient la maison et provoquait une illusion partielle d'Althéa de sorte que les changements qu'elle avait subi au cours de l'été ont été perçus comme une graduation de magie.

Luss avait rejeté l'idée qu'Althéa porte l'un des vêtements qui avaient été abandonnés dans la maison, mais il avait préparé des vêtements simples qui n'aurait pas paru inadapté.

La seule chose qu'Althéa avait encore étaient les plumes offertes qui étaient tressées dans ses cheveux, elle les adoraient et les sorts de protection liés à elles étaient absolument fantastiques.

Elle était assise sous l'arbre dans le jardin pensant à ce que Xanxus lui avait dit de ce que le gobelin avait rapporté: Sirius Black était à Azkaban sans procès et il était impossible qu'il ai trahi les Potter étant magiquement lié à Althéa en tant que parrain, il n'aurait pas été possible pour lui de les trahir sans être tué par la magie, quelqu'un l'avait mis en place.

Le voyage au Chemin de Traverse avait été calme, mais entre-temps elle avait réglé une affaire avec McGonagall: la liste comprenait aussi les livres de divination sauf que Althéa ne l'avait jamais choisi comme sujet, elle avait sélectionné Runes anciennes et Soins aux créatures magiques, revérifiant sa liste McGonagall avait convenu qu'il y avait une petite erreur.

La seule chose intéressante a été la brève rencontre dans le parc près de Privet Drive avec un grand chien ébouriffé, son intuition lui a dit qu'elle avait à se rappeler du chien et qu'il n'était pas un danger pour elle.

Elle était heureuse de revenir à la maison de la Varia, de rentrer chez elle.

Quelque chose lui a dit que l'année prochaine, serait intéressante et encore plus l'Été suivant.


	6. Révélation de Luna et Détraqueur

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennet évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: Révélations de Luna et Détraqueurs**

* * *

Septembre est venue trop tôt au goût d'Althéa.

Avec son tronc rétréci dans son sac à dos et celui-ci sur son épaule, Althéa est arrivé à la plate-forme 9¾ en même temps que les Weasley. Ayant été récupérée à Privet Drive sur les ordres de Dumbledore avec deux machines du Ministère de la Magie.

Heureusement, elle pouvait s'asseoir avec Fred et George. Pendant les mois où tout le monde l'avait évité, les jumeaux, Neville et une petite Serdaigle nommée Luna Lovegood étaient les seuls à l'empêcher de s'isoler complètement. Les seuls à croire qu'elle n'était pas derrière les attaques. Sans qu'elle le sache, il y avait également deux Serpentard et un Poufsouffle qui étaient également convaincus qu'elle n'était pas l'Héritière.

Les jumeaux n'étaient pas leur état habituel ils avaient l'air fatigué et inquiet. Quand Althéa a utilisé ses flammes de pluie pour les faire se détendre, elle a remarqué quelque chose chez eux.

Leurs flammes. Des flammes comme elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Celles de Fred ressemblaient à celles de la Foudre et celles de Georges à celles de la Tempête. Mais elles étaient en même temps complètement différentes. C'était ce qui inquiétait les deux. Les Feux de l'Âme ne sont pas très bien accueilli dans le monde magique.

C'est ce qui a cimenté la détermination d'Althéa de dire aux quatre ce qui était arrivé durant l'été.

-Les trois d'entre nous, avec Luna et Neville. Après ça, nous allons avoir une discussion.

Les jumeaux hochèrent simplement la tête, quelque chose dans le ton d'Althéa les a empêché de refuser sa demande.

* * *

Juste avant de monter à bord du train Althéa a été touchée par une myriade de Flammes Brûme: Xanxus et ses gardiens étaient venus pour la saluer, bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le faire ouvertement.

Althéa sourit à son frère qui a répondu dans le langage des signes par soucis de discrétion.

Le sifflet du train retentit. C'était le signal pour elle de monter à bord, après un dernier au revoir à sa famille elle se trouvait dans le couloir du train à la recherche d'un compartiment.

-Thea, nous sommes ici. L'appela la voix calme de Neville.

Une fois dans le compartiment avec ses quatre amis et après quelques civilités Luna lui a demandé

-Ces flammes étaient absolument magnifique, ce sont des contacts de la mafia?.

Dire que tout le monde a été surpris était un euphémisme, mais avant de répondre Althéa accrocha à côté de la porte des runes pour créer un espace privé.

La seconde d'après Althéa leur dit tout ce qui lui est arrivé au cours de l'été, la mafia, son frère, la Varia, les Flammes.

-Oh, pas comme ça? Demanda Luna montrant une flamme comme une masse de sable.

En même temps, Fred a tiré un manteau de couverture de pierres de magma et les flammes, George semblait couverte d'eau des marais et Neville avait une flamme de couleur rouille.

-Ces flammes ne ressemblent à rien de ce que j'ai jamais vu. commenta Althéa stupéfaite.

-C'est normal, ma mère a dit que les magiciens incarnent le lien avec la Terre, tandis que ceux qui ne possèdent pas la magie ont une chance de toucher le ciel. En bref, la mafia, a les flammes de la dernière volonté du Ciel, tandis que les sorciers ont les Flammes de la dernière volonté de la Terre. Il est rare que quelqu'un naisse Ciel si il a la magie. Tout comme il est rare que ses flammes s'éveillent chez des Magiciens. Bien que je suis surprise que Neville soit une terre. Je m'attendais à une forêt vu comment les plantes l'aiment . Ah, l'affinité secondaire... je suis un Désert s'oppose au brouillard, Fred est la montagne qui rivalise avec de foudre et George est le marais qui correspond à la tempête, pour information ce savoir est passé dans ma famille depuis l'époque de notre ancêtre Rowena Serdaigle. Tu possèdes qu'elle flamme, Althéa?

Surmontant le fait que Luna venait de révéler descendre de Serdaigle comme si de rien n'était, Althéa répondit:

-Ciel avec une affinité secondaire Soleil et Pluie.

-Ça explique pourquoi toi et Neville êtes bons amis, vous vous équilibrez l'un l'autre. Commenta Luna en hochant la tête.

Tous les autres ne pouvaient que regarder la fille qui maintenant regarder en travers la fenêtre.

-Oh, j'ai presque oublié, Althéa, tu peux parler à ton frère et à Timoteo Vongola de cela. Mais ne laissez pas l'information trop se propager dans la mafia. Les implications exactes du fait qu'une fois il y avait une famille dans la mafia avec les Flammes de la Terre sont couvertes par Omerta. (Althéa pâlit, briser l'omerta signifiait finir dans Vindicare, pour toujours.) Je peux parler avec une certaine liberté parce que ma famille a toujours eu la tâche de rassembler ceux qui ont des flammes actives dans le monde magique afin de les faire entrer dans la famille Pendragon, laquelle agit comme un lien entre les deux mondes. C'est aussi une alliée des Vongola. Le premier était un descendant d'Arthur. La raison pour laquelle la famille Pendragon est éteinte est parce que, après la chute du mage noir Grindelwald, un nouveau propriétaire de la flamme de la Terre n'est pas apparu. Le nouveau patron est choisi pour ses Flammes non par son sang. Félicitation Neville tu es notre nouveau patron.

Neville était blanc comme une feuille, tirant sa baguette il a commencé:

-Mais je suis loin d'être bon, je ne peux même pas utiliser une baguette comme il se doit..., avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Althéa l'interrompit

-Neville, désolée, mais cette baguette t'-as choisi? Non parce qu'elle ne semble pas être du tout lié à toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le réalise seulement maintenant.

-C'était à mon père, ma grand-mère et moi allions en acheter une, mais une lettre de Dumbledore est arrivée. Grand-mère avait l'air confuse et m'a donné celle-ci.

-Alors Dumbledore... (Fred)

-A essayé... (Georges)

-Manipuler Neville! (ensemble)

-Il semblerait. Neville, je sais qu'il est probable qu'il ait également bloqué ma magie. Peut-être que Dumbledore a essayé quelque chose avec vous. (Althéa)

Les yeux de Neville s'élargirent:

-Comment pouvons-nous faire pour les supprimer?

-Ce soir, après le banquet, je communiquerai avec mon frère, nous trouverons une solution, pour ne pas mentionner que si vous êtes maintenant le patron de la famille Pendragon alors vous êtes un allié des Vongola et donc la Varia. C'est toujours un plus avec Grand-père et Nii-san. fini en souriant Althéa.

-Il semble qu'il ne devra pas chercher quelqu'un si la famille est rétablit alors l'alliance a été signé par Primo Vongola et Primo Simon et les différentes copies du document sont conservés par chacune des familles concernées.

Elle fixa ses yeux sur Althéa:

-Rappelez-vous des noms des familles. Luna dit avec un regard perdu au loin.

Les garçons se regardèrent et Neville demanda:

-Luna, chérie, tu ne serais pas une voyante?

-Oui, toutes les personnes nés avec la flamme du Désert dans ma famille sont des Voyants. Faites attention aux rongeurs, la rencontre d'une Alouette sera assez intéressante, les rêves ne seront pas toujours des rêves et enfin rappelle-toi que l'équilibre est toujours possible. Elle termina en souriant énigmatiquement. Mais personne ne dit quoi que ce soit parce que le train s'est arrêté soudainement et que les lumières se sont éteintes.

* * *

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement et deux personnes sont venues.

-Désolé, mais les lumières se sont éteintes tout à coup... A dit le premier un peu gêné après avoir vu Althéa et les jumeaux. (L'air était tendue, bien que avec deux Serpentard entrant dans un compartiment rempli de quatre Gryffondor et d'un Serdaigle, le début de la phrase pouvait aussi bien être une blague)

-Je suis Blaise Zabini et c'est Daphné Greengrass, nous ne voulions pa ...

Il ne pu pas finir la phrase, car tout à coup l'air s'est refroidi, les deux Serpentard se sont éloignés de la porte. Une forme encapuchonnée est apparue et a commencé à ouvrir la porte. Tout est devenu encore plus givrée.

Puis, la tête d'Althéa a commencé tourner, au fur et à mesure que la forme s'approchait. Tout à coup quelqu'un a crié, et tout est devenu noir.

* * *

-...Thea, Althéa... l'appela une voix.

-Neville... qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, qui a hurlé?

-Personne n'a hurlé, c'était un Détraqueur, un gardien d'Azkaban. Mangez-cela, ça aide. Lui a dit un homme qui avait l'air d'avoir vieilli avant son temps. Je suis le professeur Lupin, le nouveau professeur de DCFM... calmez-vous c'est juste chocolat, désolé, je dois dire deux mots au conducteur. Commenta t-il avant de sortir.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass ne savait pas pourquoi son grand-père, Lord Greengrass, lui avait ordonné de rencontrer Luna Lovegood. Même si elle avait suspecté, qu'il fallait faire partie de la famille, l'organisation que son grand-père aimait et où il était entré il y a de nombreuses années avant, avant la chute de sa Terre pendant la guerre contre Grindelwald.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle elle était l'héritière alors qu'elle était une fille. Parce qu'elle avait réveillé ses flammes de la Forêt, elle n'a jamais pu oublier le regard fier de son grand-père ce jour-là.

Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que la Serdaigle pouvait dire si le sentiment d'appartenance qu'elle se sentait à l'héritier Londubat signifiait qu'une nouvelle Terre était née, et qu'elle a finalement pu trouver son centre de gravité.

Accompagner Zabini pour chercher Lovegood était une bonne idée. En voyant d'autres dans le compartiment lui a donné l'espoir que son grand-père avait raison.

Bien que Potter lui a donné un sentiment semblable à celui de Londubat, mais inversé comme regarder le ciel. Elle espérait avoir des réponses bientôt. Elle aimait bien les plumes de Potter, elles allaient très bien avec ses boucles.

La rencontre avec un Détraqueur aurait cependant pu être évité.

* * *

Blaise Zabini était nerveux. Il venait de rencontrer un Détraqueur et était maintenant devant celui qui allait devenir le nouveau patron de la famille Pendragon.

Ce qu'il ne comprenais pas était pourquoi Althéa Potter était dans le compartiment. Certains semblaient avoir des flammes actives, mais Blaise se souvenait des flammes de la mafia et elles avaient toujours senti mal à l'aise en sa présence. Elle ressemblait trop à un mafioso qu'il avait vu sur une photo. Sa mère lui avait dit d'être très prudent avec les mafiosi. Surtout ceux dont les photos se trouvaient dans ce classeur en particulier, ils étaient tous puissants et dangereux.

Sa famille avait souvent collaboré avec la mafia. Héritage du fait qu'ils avait toujours appartenu à la famille Pendragon.

C'est pourquoi quand il aida Althéa à se relever, ainsi qu'il avait été enseigné à le faire comme un bon gentleman, il ne pouvait que reconnaître le pendentif qu'elle portait autour de son cou. Comme toute personne élevé par les règles de la mafia, il ne pouvait que demander:

-Miss Potter, excusez ma question, mais quels sont vos liens avec les Vongola et la Varia?

La demoiselle le fixa un instant et demanda:

-Omerta?

A cette question il répondit:

-Vindice.

Définitivement liée à la mafia. Personne ne s'attendait à la réponse qui suivit.

-Mon frère aîné, enfin demi-frère, est Xanxus, le chef de la Varia. La Varia est l'équipe d'assassin indépendant liée à la famille Vongola.


	7. Les choses se produisent

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennet évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Les choses se produisent**

* * *

C'était presque Halloween dans les landes écossaises et Blaise Zabini connaissait la plus étrange période de sa vie.

Et nous ne parlons pas de la puberté, elle serait hautement préférable.

Le calme et normalement à l'écart Serpentard était sans cesse distrait, perdant son train de pensée et il avait une fois fini par frapper un mur alors qu'il marchait, parce qu'il avait vu une personne.

Althéa Dorea Potter, héritière de la famille Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffondor et Serpentard était la douleur de sa vie.

Blaise n'avait eu aucun problème a devenir une partie de la famille Pendragon, toute sa famille a servi l'Organisation et avoir réveillé la flamme du Glacier était une fierté pour lui d'autant qu'avoir cette flamme particulière lui permettait un certain avantage dans la formation du nouveau patron. Redresser un peu Londubat et le transformer en un chef de file comme il devait était quelque chose qu'il avait rêvé depuis leur première rencontre, Blaise était absolument horrifié par le manque d'éducation de Neville.

Et s'il sentait un certain plaisir sadique à le faire travailler de cette façon jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse, eh bien c'était un avantage appréciable. (Dans un pays insulaire à mi-chemin dans le monde un assassin avec un fedora sentait une âme sœur, alors que le garçon qui esquivait actuellement les balles de l'assassin eu un moment d'empathie pour quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.)

Le problème n'était pas que Althéa était formée par la Varia, la putain d'équipe de tueurs indépendant, et que sa formation était axée sur le fait de savoir se battre pour se défendre plutôt qu'assassiner ainsi que d'essayer de la transformer en l'une des meilleurs guérisseuses qu'il y ait.

Ni le fait qu'elle était réellement l'héritière de Serpentard, même si pas la personne derrière les attaques de l'année précédente.

Finalement le problème était le suivant:

Le grand frère d'Althéa était Xanxus, chef de Varia, Seigneur Serpentard (il était un magicien, mais il ne se souciait pas tant que ça, n'utilisant pas souvent sa magie), l'un des dix premiers gangsters dans le classement " ne jamais énerver, à moins que vous vouliez vous tuer" et le premier dans le classement "lanceur d'objets sur ses subordonnés".

Tout cela a été découvert après qu'il a envoyé un rapport à sa mère. Laquelle était très excitée par l'idée que son enfant ait non seulement trouvé son centre de gravité, mais avait aussi la possibilité d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de la Varia et peut-être des Vongola, qui était alliés des Pendragon depuis toujours (Pendragon étaient la seule famille qui soit restée du groupe de Vigiles, leur travail a cependant été rendu pratiquement impossible par Dumbledore). Pour faire court Blaise ferait mieux de devenir un ami d'Althéa et non un sycophante ou Mama serait particulièrement créative dans sa punition (D'où pensez-vous que le tempérament sadique de Blaise vienne?).

Blaise a remercié le Ciel et l'Être suprême si il y en avait qu'il n'avait jamais énervé Althéa et qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle était derrière les attaques ou qu'il ne la considérait pas comme une partenaire de vie possible, plutôt qu'un précieux allié.

Rencontrer le chef de la Varia parce qu'il pensait qu'il poursuivait sa petite sœur, non merci, il veillerait à être toujours et seulement dans la zone d'ami avec Althéa, il n'avait pas l'intention de se suicider.

Compte tenu des regards que le reste du corps étudiant mâle avait commencé à diriger envers Althéa depuis qu'elle avait commencé à se développer (elle fleurissait en une véritable beauté) le reste de la population de Poudlard était fichue.

Surtout Ronald Weasley, avant la classe de Potions il avait agrippé Althéa et avait essayé de l'embrasser. Lui disant qu'il était temps d'arrêter de l'éviter et de devenir sa petite amie. Sinon Blaise le détachant d'elle avec un mouvement rapide, puisqu'il était la personne la plus proche et comme un homme il ne pouvait laisser personne s'imposer de cette façon à une dame. C'était l'explication qu'il avait donnée à Rogue lequel était arrivé juste à temps pour voir Althéa essayant de sortir de Ron, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire quelque chose que Zabini était intervenu. Cela lui avait aussi donné une raison de plus tard parler d'une manière amicale avec Potter sans que les divers sang pur ne puissent s'offenser.

Quand Rogue a demandé si Weasley est venu après Althéa, elle a répondu qu'elle sortirait plutôt avec un crapaud, Rogue n'a pas hésité à le mettre en punition pour le semestre entier pour harceler une fille. (Rogue détestait James Potter, mais la seule raison pour laquelle il était si mauvais envers Althéa était les ordres du Directeur. Rogue avait clairement entamé après la première leçon officieusement, la première étape de la destruction de toute la confiance qu'Althéa avait en le Directeur, Althéa était une maitresse des Potions naissante et Rogue avait passé la dernière année à affiner son talent en faisant semblant d'assigner la peine de punition, alors qu'en fait, il avait commencé à lui enseigner différentes potions de la cinquième année, et après avoir découvert qu'elle voulait devenir une guérisseuse il lui avait prêté ses volumes de plusieurs potions médicales, y compris certains des manuels de Poudlard éliminés comme ils étaient tombés en dessous des normes. Depuis que Dumbledore était directeur. Potions que maintenant Althéa connaissaient par cœur et durant tout l'Été elle les avaient distillées sous l'œil vigilant de Viper de la Varia) Althéa avant d'entrer dans la classe souterraine avait remercié Blaise.

Oui, Blaise était reconnaissant de ne pas être intéressé par Althéa, quelque chose lui a dit qu'un jour Weasley paierait cher.

Il avait raison, Xanxus avait été informé par Althéa pendant l'appel téléphonique du soir qu'elle faisait chaque jours dans la sécurité de la Salle sur Demande, peut-être pas immédiatement mais Xanxus trouverait un moyen de faire payer le bâtard. Pendant ce temps tout le monde pensait que les jumeaux et Neville, avec le dernier gardien du groupe, un Poufsouffle de 6e année nommé Cedric Diggory, avaient puni Ronald avec une blague qui l'avait gêné devant toute l'école, (les jumeaux l'avaient débarrasser de ses vêtements quand il entrait dans la salle devant tout le monde et Neville avait réussi à convaincre la Grosse Dame de ne pas le laisser entrer pendant une bonne heure), Xanxus s'était confié aux nouveaux "frères" d'Althéa après avoir entendu le rapport de la blague. Mais il les avait averti que Althéa était hors-limites.

Les jumeaux avaient avec véhémence soutenu que Althea était comme une petite sœur pour eux et que tous ceux qui ont essayé de sortir avec elle devrait passer sur leur corps avant même se rapprocher d'elle.

* * *

Daphné Greengrass avait découvert qu'elle aimait Althéa Potter, en découvrant que le Choixpeau voulait la mettre à Serpentard, mais qu'elle avait demandé une autre maison afin d'être sous-évaluée ce qui était un mouvement digne de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. D'autant qu'elle l'avait prouvé par la suite.

Après avoir fait un rapport à son grand-père sur le fait qu'il y avait bien un nouveau propriétaire de la Flamme de la Terre en plus du fait qu'ils s'étaient déjà trouvé un contact dans la mafia et que ce contact était Althéa Potter. L'information avait surpris le vieux lord Greengrass, c'était un vrai coup d'État mais sachant que la fille était de la Mafia et liée au Ciel de la Varia et surtout les Vongola... Daphné suivit la demande du Seigneur Greengrass de se lier d'amitié avec Althéa, ce n'était pas difficile du tout. (Elle l'aurait fait de toute façon, maintenant qu'elle pouvait la regarder de près, sans l'interférence des deux larbins de Dumbledore, qui l'avait constamment isolé des autres étudiants.)

La formation requise dans la Salle sur Demande était en bonne voie, ayant Althéa, avec toute la pratique qu'elle avait eu dans la Varia, en tant que guérisseuse leur a permis de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ainsi les propriétaires des Flammes de la Terre pouvaient utiliser le mode Hyper de la Dernière Volonté tout comme ceux qui possédaient les flammes du Ciel. Du coup Althéa était pour le moment l'instructrice principale de Neville, avec quelques suggestions de Xanxus et plusieurs ajustements rendus nécessaires de par les différences entre leurs flammes.

Quand Neville a finalement, après trois semaines de formation, pu accéder au mode Hyper de la Dernière Volonté, Daphné a été surprise par la similitude des deux, même si elles étaient diamétralement opposés entant que flammes.

Il est évident ce que Luna a dit que à propos de s'équilibrer l'un l'autre.

Le temps d'étude passé ensemble était une autre raison pour laquelle Daphné et Althéa s'entendaient bien, elle n'était pas une "je sais tout" qui imposait ses idées, mais plutôt écoutait le point de vue de la personne avec qui elle travaillait. Elle était très sérieuse et l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements. (Althéa avait finalement décidé de cesser de retenir ses compétences). Sans compter les nouvelles découvertes faites dans le reste du monde mais qui en Angleterre ont été totalement ignorées en raison des différents gouvernement idiots, mais que Althéa pourrait révéler grâce à l'éducation transmise par Viper (L'Arcobaleno de la Brume était le nouveau directeur financier d'Althéa, et projetait une myriade de raisons d'obtenir de l'argent pour tous les hommes d'affaires qui avaient abusé de l'image d'Althéa dans le monde magique, le fait que Althéa lui permettrait de garder un énorme pourcentage a rendu Viper d'autant plus dévoué).

Alors Althéa Dorea Potter était devenue l'une de ses personnes favoris, surtout après qu'un Gryffondor de septième année avaient palpé ses fesses et qu'Althéa avait défendu sa nouvelle amie, le porc était à l'infirmerie, et il était peu probable qu'il ait jamais des enfants après la session à laquelle il a été soumis.

* * *

Cedric Diggory n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi s'attendre de son nouveau patron, ayant presque l'âge d'avoir déjà commencé à travailler avec la famille, il était le seul déjà officiellement dans la mafia. Voir Neville travailler dur après que le gobelin aient enlevé les blocs l'avait fait sourire, Neville n'avait pas accepté son nouveau rôle pour le pouvoir, mais pour pouvoir protéger la population.

Au cours de la première réunion Neville lui avait dit ce qui était arrivé à ses parents après la chute de Voldemort, le fait que Dumbledore avait scellé plus de la moitié de sa magie et les entravait à aider la population et soutenir les pur-sang (même si en public s'était pour les droits des nés moldus) l'avait convaincu de rétablir la famille et de la ramener telle qu'elle était à l'époque du Primo Pendragon. Cédric trouvait que ce que le directeur avait fait été horrifiant.

Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment choqué et écœuré n'a pas été les nouvelles de Neville, mais d'Althéa. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec son affiliation avec le Varia, il respectait leur professionnalisme après tout, au cours d'une des réunions presque en plaisantant, il lui a demandé si elle avait déjà certains Gardiens vu ce que la Varia était connu pour être... (ce qu'il faudrait utiliser après avoir entendu sa réponse) C'était ce jour-là que Neville et l'ensemble du groupe savaient que parce qu'à cause de ses bloque la liant que Dumbledore avait imposé à Althéa, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais de gardiens.

Neville qui venait de nouer des liens avec ses gardiens et se sentait très protecteur à ce moment-là était absolument horrifié. C'était ce jour-là qu'il a éveillé le mode Hyper de la Dernière Volonté, la volonté d'éviter que ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur (sa mère étant la marraine d'Althéa) se reproduise avait été le coup de pouce nécessaire pour réveiller son pouvoir.

Ainsi, sont passé les derniers jours d'Octobre et tout semblait bien, malgré les Détraqueurs gardant l'école, où le fait que le nouveau professeur de DCFM était un loup-garou, ou encore que Hagrid était devenu professeur de soins aux créatures magiques (et ce malgré un certain incident évité de justesse entre un hippogriffe et l'imbécile Malefoy, uniquement grâce à Althéa).

Tout était calme jusqu'à ce que la nuit de Halloween lors du retour vers la tour de Gryffondor ils ont trouvé le portrait de la Grosse Dame en lambeaux.


	8. Le parrain

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: Parrain**

* * *

Dumbledore, suivi de Rusard, arriva devant le tableau dont l'image était en charpie.

-M. Rusard, rassemblez les fantômes. Dîtes-leur de faire le tour de chaque image du château pour retrouver la Grosse Dame.

-Inutile de faire appel aux fantômes, la Grosse Dame est là.

Tous les étudiants qui fixaient encore l'image ont fait le chemin jusqu'à une femme dans la direction indiquée par Rusard.

-Ma chère Dame savez-vous ce qui s'est passé?

-Il a les yeux du démon, l'âme aussi noire que son nom! Il est ici, celui dont tout le monde parle, caché dans le château, Sirius Black! répondit la grosse dame cachée dans un contexte africain se cachant derrière un zèbre.

-Tout le monde se rend dans la grande salle. Maintenant. cria Dumbledore et les étudiants se sont rapidement dirigés vers la Grande Salle. Tous sauf Althéa et le reste de la famille. Ils se sont dirigés vers la Salle sur Demande. Laissant derrière eux des copies illusoires d'eux-mêmes créés par Luna, afin de pouvoir savoir ce qui se dira dans la grande salle.

* * *

Dans la Salle sur Demande, transformée en une salle de séjour pour 8 utilisateurs avec deux dortoirs attachés (Daphné tenait le miroir à double sens en communication avec Lord Greengrass, sur l'insistance de Luna, il était un ancien membre de la famille Pendragon ainsi que du Magenmagot il avait accès aux documents confidentiels du Ministère, Xanxus était sur le haut-parleur du portable d'Althéa) ils ont commencé à discuter.

Althéa a commencé:

-Ok, nous avons un assassin dans le château, sauf que mon instinct me frappe avec un marteau et me dit qu'il y a quelque chose de mal, vous avez grandi dans la communauté magique, que pouvez-vous me dire de son procès?

-Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire Lady Potter, mais il n'a jamais eu de procès.

Tout le monde regarda le seigneur Greengrass comme s'il avait deux têtes.

-Vous êtes entrain de me dites que tous les putains de Mangemorts ont eu un putain de procès sauf le parrain de ma sœur celui qui l'a trahi? Gronda Xanxus.

Cela confondit tous ceux qui avaient grandi dans le monde magique. Personne n'était habitué à l'usage de jurons.

-Oh, oh, attendez un moment Sirius Black est le parrain d'Althéa? Demanda Blaise

-C'est ce qui est écrit dans le test d'héritage fait par les gobelins. a confirmé Althéa confuse.

-Mais c'est pas possible. Althéa est l'héritière de différentes familles, le parrain et la marraine dans ces cas sont liés par magie, si vous trahissez vous... protesta Georges choqué

-Vous perdez tout vos pouvoir magique où mourrez ... compléta Fred

-Donc Black n'a pas trahi les Potter. Réalisèrent les deux.

-Attendez une minute, protesta Cédric, tout le monde savait que Black était le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Ils étaient sous Fidelitas! Personne d'autre ne pouvait les trahir!

-A moins qu'il n'était qu'un leurre. Commenta Neville, tout le monde se tourna pour le dévisager. Réfléchissez! C'est le premier qu'ils envisageraient mais si quelqu'un d'autre avait été le gardien du secret ...

-Même s'il était capturé et torturé, ne connaissant rien... souffla Luna

-Il ne pourrait pas trahir mes parents. termina Althéa, choquée et soulagée pour une étrange raison.

-Alors, qui est le morceau de merde qui les a vendus? Conclu Xanxus

* * *

Le temps a continué à passer, la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard était passé sans beaucoup de bruit, même si Althéa était un peu agacé qu'elle n'avait pas l'autorisation d'y aller en dépit d'avoir eu l'autorisation signée (Merci à Xanxus et à ses équipes de Brumes).

Mais actuellement Althéa était, encore, à l'infirmerie et elle était tentée d'exprimer à voix haute chaque mots qu'elle avait entendu de Xanxus.

La journée avait été horrible, il avait beaucoup plu et plutôt que d'affronter le terrain de Quidditch contre les Serpentard ils avaient fait face à Poufsouffle. (Malefoy avait simulé une blessure pour éviter de jouer sous le mauvais temps).

Considérant qu'aucun Poufsouffle n'a jamais essayé de tricher ce n'était pas si mal. Le problème était les Détraqueurs qui étaient entrés dans l'espace aérien du terrain.

Althéa avait perdu connaissance, à nouveau, en entendant la femme crier. Elle se trouvait à plus de 40 mètres de haut.

Elle fut sauvée par Luna, ce qui était toujours mieux que de l'être par Dumbledore.

Alors oui, elle était de retour à l'infirmerie. Et son balai avait été détruit par le Saule Cogneur.

Elle aimait voler, maintenant, elle devait acheter un nouveau balai.

 _Merde!_

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, elle était attendue dans la forêt pour apporter la viande aux Sombrals, quand elle se trouva en face d'un grand chien noir, la peau sur les os et du sang l'éclaboussait partout. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur elle et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

Attendez était-ce le même chien qu'elle avait vu pendant l'été? Que faisait-il donc "au nord"?

Son instinct lui a dit que ce n'était pas réellement un chien.

Elle a décidé de faire ce que son frère aurait fait (en dehors de le tuer). Elle l'a étendu avec soin en se servant de ses flammes de Pluie et en utilisant un petit objet très utile pour le transport de prisonniers (travailler avec Mammon avait de nombreux avantages). Elle a fait demi tour et a couru vers la Salle Va-et-Vient.

Elle devait faire un appel téléphonique

* * *

Quand Sirius Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban après avoir vu la photo de la famille Weasley, il avait prévu de jeter un œil à Althéa avant d'aller au nord.

Personne ne se serait jamais attendu à la trouver errant dans la forêt interdite avec un panier accroché au bras.

Ni a ce qu'elle reste à fixer un grand chien sans hurler et courir comme si l'enfer était à ses trousses. Sirius envisageait sérieusement l'idée de se retransformer et d'essayer de lui dire la vérité quand il s'est évanoui.

La première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'après avoir repris connaissance il était sous sa forme humaine. Que quelqu'un avait bandé les blessures qu'il avait et qu'il se trouvait quelque part dans le château.

Enfin, il a remarqué qu'il était entouré. Autour de la petite Althéa et d'un gars qui ressemblait beaucoup à Franck Londubat étaient réunis six autres étudiants. Dont l'un tenait un miroir à double sens.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement une voix lui dit:

-Pouvez-vous cesser de prétendre être endormi M. Black? Avant que nous ne soyons forcé de vous maudire jusqu'à la fin du temps, nous aimerions vous parler. Vous n'avez pas trahi les Potter l'avez-vous fait?

Tous les autres se sont retournés, le dévisageant, sans jamais laissé tomber leur garde.

Il semblait qu'il aurait à donner des explications.

* * *

Neville ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre quand Althéa avait envoyé Dobby, son elfe de maison (depuis cet été) pour leur demander d'aller dans la Salle sur Demande le plus rapidement possible.

En tout cas, il ne pensait pas trouver Althéa avec un Sirius Black, KO.

Sa réaction a été de se placer entre Althéa et le criminel recherché. Elle était sa sœur et aussi longtemps qu'ils n'auraient pas testé leur théorie, il ne baisserait certainement pas sa garde, peu importe combien Althéa lui disait qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller par elle-même.

Alors qu'Althéa protestait que tout était bien. Tout le monde arriva et d'un commun accord, ils appelèrent Lord Greengrass (Xanxus était déjà en ligne). ils venaient juste de commencer à discuter de ce qu'il fallait faire quand:

-Pouvez-vous cesser de prétendre être endormi M. Black? Avant que nous ne soyons forcé de vous maudire jusqu'à la fin du temps, nous aimerions vous parler. Vous n'avez pas trahi les Potter l'avez-vous fait? Demanda Luna

Black a ouvert les yeux et l'a fixé abasourdi.

Luna a continué.

-Vous étiez un leurre afin de cacher le véritable gardien du secret. Quelqu'un a bloqué cette connaissance, c'est juste notre théorie.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre Althéa lui dit:

-La situation est trop délicate pour être en mesure de vous croire sur parole M. Black, Sirius eut le souffle coupé, la petite l'appelait Patmol et maintenant elle lui parlait comme à un étranger, accepteriez-vous de le faire sous Veritaserum?

-Attends, où diable as-tu pris le Veritaserum? lui demanda Georges.

-Je l'ai fait cet été, le filtre a été approuvé par Viper. Alors je l'ai pris avec moi.

Tout le monde l'a regardé comme si elle avait deux têtes. Elle venait d'admettre savoir distiller une potion très compliquée comme si de rien n'était.

Althéa approcha Sirius et lui tendit le flacon, il n'a pas hésité à avaler le contenu, et ses yeux sont devenu flous, ils pouvaient débuter l'interrogatoire.

* * *

Le Veritasérum a parfaitement fonctionné. Sirius avoua tout ce qui concernait la façon dont ils sont devenus illégalement Animagi afin d'être avec Lupin durant les soirs de pleine lune pour pouvoir le soutenir durant ces nuits. (Ils savaient déjà que l'enseignant était un loup-garou. L'instinct d'Althéa et de Neville les avaient fait faire des recherches.) La fait qu'ils étaient les intimidateurs de Rogue, ainsi que pourquoi et comment il s'est échappé d'Azkaban.

Enfin, le point le plus important, l'identité du réel Gardien du Secret: Peter Pettigrew, celui que tout le monde l'homme croyait mort. L'homme pouvait se transformer en rat.

Un rat avec neuf doigts. Un rat qu'ils avaient tous vu plusieurs fois. L'animal de compagnie de Ronald Weasley.

(Xanxus a trouvé très drôle, de constater que les deux traîtres dormaient dans le même lit dans le dortoir).

Maintenant, il était nécessaire de former un plan pour attraper le rat et prouver l'innocence de Sirius.

Alors que les gars prévoyaient quoi faire, Xanxus (toujours au téléphone) mis Sirius au courant du plan pour libérer pour toujours Althéa des Dursley. Sirius n'était pas très heureux de perdre la garde d'Althéa, mais si cela signifiait qu'elle serait loin de Dumbledore, il accepterait.

Tout d'abord, ils ont dû convaincre le professeur Lupin que Sirius était innocent. La carte du Maraudeur était plus qu'assez de preuves. (Découvrir que Sirius, Lupin et le père d'Althéa étaient respectivement Patmol, Lunard et Cornedrue, leurs idoles, avaient donné lieu à un grand moment de Fanboyisme offert par les jumeaux Weasley. Ainsi qu'une grande déception en découvrant l'identité de Queudver.) Car ils étaient ceux qui l'avait créer. Leur enseigner le Patronus était un autre objectif.

Les pièges que Viper avait donné à Althéa seraient très utile.

Il était temps d'attraper un certain rat.

* * *

Remus Lupin était très ennuyé. Comment pourrait-il expliquer à Althéa qu'il était un vieil ami de ses parents, alors qu'il ne s'était jamais montré. S'il pouvait, il l'aurait prise il y a des années, mais être un loup-garou était trop dangereux pour un enfant. Sans parler de tous les préjugés qu'avaient le monde magique contre les non-humains.

Le problème est maintenant que Lunard, son côté carnassier, était énervé. Quelqu'un avait fait du mal à son louveteau et pas rarement. Bien que Lunard avait remarqué que maintenant quelqu'un aidait.

Non pas qu'il pourrait commencer la conversation en disant:

-Je suis un loup-garou, mon côté loup a peur que tu sois en danger. Je suis un ami de tes parents, mais je ne pourrais jamais t'adopter car chaque pleine lune je me transforme en une bête sanguinaire.

Certainement pas.

Elle se sauverait en hurlant. (En réalité il serait incinéré comme le lui avait appris Nii-san. Où transformé en pelote d'épingles, où même coupé en tranches. Bref le séjour avec la Varia se ferait sentir. Même si Lupin ne le savait pas.)

Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas le fait qu'il se trouvait dans un couloir vide et sans tableaux. Ni qu'une personne le suivait caché par une cape d'invisibilité.

Il est tombé au sol et fut écrasé par Cédric Diggory et Blaise Zabini qui sortirent de dessous la cape. Ce dernier s'enveloppa à nouveau dedans et Cédric fit de même tout en faisait léviter le professeur, avant de retourner dans la Salle Va-et-Vient.

Althéa avait passé un peu trop de temps avec la Varia. Elle les attendait. Au premier étage qui incluait une barre et des cordes. Xanxus dès qu'il avait entendu cela avait commencé à hurler. Squalo n'osait plus laisser trainer les plus amusant de ses mauvais livres de SM.

Inutile de dire, que tous les garçons étaient devenus aussi rouge que des poivrons.

Eh bien, maintenant il était temps de convaincre un loup-garou de l'innocence de Black.


	9. Une année a passé

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Avril venait de commencer et Althéa repensa à ce qui lui était arrivé dans les derniers mois, alors qu'elle attendait le courrier du matin.

Flash Back

Remus Lupin se réveilla attaché à une chaise, dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un mélange entre une bibliothèque et un camp d'entraînement.

Il a paniqué, mais en quelques instants la panique se transforma en colère: devant lui se trouvait Sirius. Sirius celui qui avait été comme un frère, Sirius celui qui avait trahi Lily et James. Celui qui avait trahi leur famille.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, qu'il ne puisse l'accuser, une jeune fille arriva avec un papier à la main, pas une feuille de parchemin quelconque mais la carte du Maraudeur, celle qu'ils avaient créé en explorant l'école. Détournant son attention de la carte, il a reconnu la personne la tenant.

Pas très haute, ses cheveux noirs étaient ornés de plumes blanches et ses yeux étaient vert émeraude.

Althéa, son louveteau.

Seulement, elle n'était plus un louveteau, son côté loup lui chuchotait qu'elle était en voie de devenir un prédateur et un très dangereux.

Lupin réduisit Lunard au silence, ce n'était pas le moment. Il voulait juste être libre pour pouvoir casser la gueule de Sirius et surtout pouvoir mettre Althéa le plus loin possible de lui.

Althéa interrompit ce qu'il disait en bousculant la carte sous son nez.

-Sirius n'aurait jamais pu trahir mes parents, pas quand il est devenu mon parrain et qu'il a prêté serment. Un serment sur sa magie. Lupin fut déconcerté mais il écoutait alors qu'il lisait un nom sur la carte dans la tour de Gryffondor. Tout était silencieux pour lui alors qu'il lisait: Peter Pettigrew.

Peter était vivant.

Peter se cachait.

Sirius avait fait le plus sacré des serments et était encore en vie.

Il ne les avaient pas trahi.

C'était Peter.

Peter les avaient trahi.

Pour la première fois depuis des années Remus et Lunard avaient un souhait en commun.

Celui de voir Peter payer.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que Sirius expliquait le plan pour enlever Althéa des griffes des Dursley. Fred, Georges et Neville pourchassaient le rat à l'aide de la carte.

Où plutôt Fred fabriquait une blague aux proportions épiques destinée à Ronald afin de distraire les habitants de la Tour. Alors que Georges, lui libérerait des centaines de grenouilles dans les dortoirs (les jumeaux, Neville et Althéa passeraient la nuit dans la Salle sur Demande). A ce moment-là, Neville aurait la tâche de prendre le rat et de le jeter dans une cage spécialement préparée pour l'empêcher de se transformer ou de s'enfuir. Attraper le traître fut extraordinairement simple, après tout, le rat n'avait aucune idée qu'il avait été démasqué.

* * *

Sirius et Remus auraient voulu dire qu'ils avaient la tâche de faire avouer Peter et de lui donner ce qu'il méritait, mais en réalité, Peter a été immédiatement transféré à la base temporaire de la Varia en Angleterre.

Lorsque Sirius avait décidé d'offrir 12 Square Grimmaurd, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'à la seconde où le portrait de sa mère commencerait à insulter Xanxus, le portrait aurait non seulement été réduit au silence, au 2/3 de sa taille d'origine ni que le comportement de sa mère ferait un tour à 180 °. Découvrir que l'homme en question était le Seigneur Serpentard...

Xanxus a décidé de ne pas incinérer le cadre car écouter les disputes entre Squalo et la femme était hilarant.

Pour l'éternel regret de Sirius, cependant Walpurga Black et Kreattur ont semblé décider qu'il avait finalement fait quelque chose de bien pour la famille. Même si Sirius avait réussi à avoir le dernier mot. Walpurga avait défini horriblement son amitié avec James Potter, mais découvre que sa fille, dont il était le parrain était la demi-sœur de Xanxus et donc une héritière de Serpentard avait été un grand choc pour le portrait.

* * *

Alors que Sirius se disputait avec sa mère, Viper avait commencé à cataloguer les objets afin d'évaluer leurs prix et de trouver un moyen de les vendre.

Sans même chercher, il a touché le jackpot: il a trouvé une relique de Salazard Serpentard et d'après l'histoire qu'il avait entendu de l'elfe de maison des Black, sorte d'animal de compagnie psychopathe cet objet était également un Horcruxe de Voldemort. (Sirius ne l'admettra jamais, mais le respect qu'il avait pour son frère Regulus, qui était descendu au moment où il avait rejoint les Mangemorts, avait grimpé en flèche, il en avait même pleuré) Il a fallu deux raisons pour convaincre Xanxus de ne pas le brûler.

Premièrement: Viper voulait essayer de nettoyer l'objet sans le détruire. (Xanxus ne l'admettrait jamais, mais le médaillon est allé généralement au Seigneur de la maison et l'idée de voler la chose de face de serpent était incroyable).

Deuxièmement: Ils ne savaient pas si Voldemort en avait créé d'avantage, il faudrait un peu de temps, mais il pourrait être possible de préparer un rituel afin de les identifier et de les suivre.

Xanxus à accepté le second point. (Principalement pour le premier)

* * *

Alors maintenant, Peter était dans une cage, et bientôt il voudrait ne jamais être né.

Seulement plus tard, il serait remis au Ministère de la Magie.

Seulement parce qu'ils en avait besoin pour la version finale du plan.

Ils pouvaient être des tueurs de sang froid. Mais, personne, ne s'en prenait à la _Varia no Tenshi*_

* * *

Noël est passé tranquillement, malheureusement Althéa ne pouvait pas le passer avec la Varia.

Hormis cela, c'était fabuleux.

Le seul problème est le cadeau de Sirius: Un Éclair de Feu.

Pas qu'elle était réellement excitée par le présent. Pas après avoir appris à voler avec ses flammes Ciel grâce à l'aide de Xanxus.

Voler avec un balai: fantastique.

Voler avec ses flammes:le meilleur qu'elle ai jamais vécu.

(Ce qui a commencé à expliquer la théorie de Neville. Toutes les flammes pouvaient voler y compris celles aux pouvoirs gravitationnelles. Même si il y avait besoin de beaucoup plus de pratique).

L'Éclair de Feu était le seul cadeau que Dobby avait échoué à intercepter et à apporter à la salle sur demande. Hors la Salope de Granger était allé dire à McGonagall qu'elle avait reçu un paquet sans adresse d'expéditeur.

Heureusement Neville passait à ce moment-là et ne pouvait pas empêcher de lui demander si elle avait finalement reçu le nouveau balai. Les jumeaux sont ensuite entrés dans la scène pour soutenir leur patron.

Finalement, McGonagall n'a pas emporté le balai. Althea a commencé à se moquer du ton des jumeaux ainsi que de celui de Neville lorsqu'ils avaient déguiser une livraison en cadeau de Noël (Dieu merci que le professeur McGonagall soit une farouche partisane).

Granger avait commencé à crier contre les jumeaux, avant d'être réduite au silence par Neville, lequel, depuis qu'il avait été libéré des blocs et avait trouvé ses gardiens avait fortement gagné en confiance en soi.

Althéa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire doucement, Neville ressemblait à un vrai patron.

* * *

Remus Lupin avait accepté d'enseigner au groupe le sortilège du patronus. Bien sûr, il avait été surpris quand les garçons avaient laissé échapper le fait qu'il était un loup-garou comme si de rien n'était. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il était soulagé qu'ils ne soient pas effrayés. (Althéa lui avait également livré un flacon contenant la potion Tue-Loup, maintenu sous de puissant sorts de stase destiné aux situations d'urgence.)

Alors que les garçons pensaient à ce qu'il fallait retenir pour utiliser le sort, Lupin lui repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sirius et Xanxus.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours su que Lily avait été forcée à une méthode alternative pour tomber enceinte. (Il l'avait accompagné à l'hôpital Moldu, étant le seul avec une licence sur leur étude et Lily ne voulait pas y aller seule), mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'un autre enfant sortirait du ventre de cette femme.

Ni qu'il serait un mafioso, mais par rapport aux Dursley... oui, les mafioso valaient mieux.

Pour l'instant, personne n'avait réussi à conjurer le patronus mais c'était une question de temps.

* * *

Les mois passèrent rapidement à l'école, rythmés entre la formation et les cours de conjuration du Patronus.

Il n'y avait eu aucune observation de Sirius Black (Lussuria l'avait attaché à une chaise et avait commencé à le guérir, il n'avait malheureusement pas pu trop le guérir puisque le plan impliquait de l'amener devant le Magenmagot).

Et alors que le temps passait. En Mars, le groupe pouvait faire apparaitre un Patronus corporel.

Luna pouvait faire apparaitre un lièvre.

Les jumeaux, Fred et Georges des renards.

Le patronus de Daphné était un petit mais rapide colibri.

Cédric, en bon Pouffsouffle pouvait faire apparaitre un blaireau européen.

Neville avait eu plus de difficultés à maitriser le sort mais toute sa formation a payé lorsqu'il a su manifester un bison.

La plus grosse surprise à cependant été le, où plutôt les patronus d'Althéa.

Le premier était un cerf, que Lupin ne pouvait s'empêcher de surnommer Cornedrue. L'autre... était un croisement entre un lion et un tigre. Par certains points, il rappelait Xanxus à Althéa.

* * *

Fin du Flash Back

Désormais, Althéa ne pouvait rien faire, sinon attendre la lettre de convocation pour Gringotts.

Peter Pettigrew avait été remis au bureau d'Amélia Bones, la chef du Département de la Justice Magique. Enfin Sirius serait appelé pour un procès.

Les Dursley étaient partis et le Portoloin dans la lettre l'amènerait à Gringotts pour lui attribuer de nouveaux tuteurs légaux.

Tout a été conçu pour faire en sorte que Dumbledore était occupé avec le Magenmagot dans le but de l'empêcher d'interférer avec le rite de l'élection des gardiens (un vieux rituel conçu pour attribuer de nouveaux Gardiens à l'héritier d'une dynastie dans le cas de la mort des parents afin d'éviter la possibilité qu'un parent n'essaye de transformer le successeur en marionnette) lorsqu'il serait accompli Dumbledore serait coupé à jamais de toute décision possible au sujet de sa vie.

Le fait que les Vongola et la Varia comptaient parmi les meilleurs clients des gobelins (ainsi que les guerriers les plus respectés des clans gobelin) lui avait fait gagner du temps, lui permettant de prendre plusieurs rendez-vous en même temps. Les gobelins étaient impatients de contrer Dumbledore .

Le mieux est que personne ne remarquerait qu'Althéa n'était pas présente ce jour-là. Luna était prête à créer une copie de sable. Elle aimait vraiment cette fille.

Toutes ses pensées ont été interrompues par le bruit de milliers de battements d'ailes.

Un hibou gris se posa devant elle.

La lettre était arrivée.

Maintenant, il était temps de faire une visite à Gringotts.

* * *

 **Notes de la Traductrice:**

 **Nom du chapitre:** Pour info, c'est pas moi qui suit flemmarde et qui n'ai pas traduit le nom du chapitre. C'est l'auteur qui n'a pas nommé le chapitre.

 _Varia no Tenshi:_ Ange de la Varia

Pour ceux qui sont curieux: J'ai un assez bon niveau d'anglais (classes + internet). Les bases d'italien appris par internet, il y a un moment. Et les bases de japonais apprises en regardant des mangas et des fanfics.


	10. Comment tromper un putain de directeur

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: Comment tromper un putain de directeur d'école**

* * *

L'atterrissage lors de l'arrivée et du départ à Gringotts n'était pas exactement calme.

-Diable, combien je déteste les portoloin. murmura Althéa tenant son ventre qui avait réussi à se retourner.

Juste après la nausée, il lui a fallu un moment pour arpenter la pièce, les murs étaient des colonnes de pierre sculptées en marbre noir.

-Bienvenu Melle Potter, le banquier Ripclaw vous attends, intervient un gobelin stationné près des portes.

Althéa inclina la tête pour le remercier et suivi le Gobelin entre les différents couloirs jusqu'à une double porte en bois noir sur laquelle ont été sculptés des milliers de diverses runes de protection.

Le gobelin a frappé trois fois et a ouvert la porte quand une voix retentit dans la langue Gobeline.

Dans la salle ornée devant un bureau en acajou se trouvaient Xanxus, Squalo et Viper ainsi que le Vongola Nono et son bras droit Coyote Nougat, un homme âgé dont les cheveux atteignaient ses épaules il avait un bras métallique.

Derrière le bureau, se trouvait Ripclaw le banquier responsable des comptes d'Althéa.

-Maintenant que Melle Potter est arrivée, je pense que nous pouvons commencer, commenta Ripclaw après les civilités d'usages, parce que dans le monde moldu M. Xanxus n'est pas encore reconnu comme étant un adulte, Don Vongola a décidé d'être votre nouveau tuteur légal tandis que M. Xanxus est reconnu par nous gobelins comme étant votre tuteur magique aux yeux de la magie, en vertu de sa puissance et de ses compétences de guerrier. Est-ce acceptable pour vous Melle Potter?

-Moi, Althéa Dorea Potter héritière de la Maison Noble des Potter, de la maison noble et ancienne des Black, de la lignée des Peverell ainsi que des anciennes maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard accepte Timoteo Vongola, Neuvième patron des Vongola comme étant mon tuteur légal. Accepte également Xanxus Vongola, Lord Serpentard et chef de la Varia comme étant mon gardien magique jusqu'à mes 17 ans, à ce moment-là je deviendrais Lady de la Maison Noble des Potter, de la maison ancienne et noble des Black ainsi que de la lignée Peverell et de l'ancienne maison Gryffondor jusqu'à ce que je meure. Je resterai héritière de l'ancienne maison des Serpentard jusqu'à la naissance d'un héritier de la branche de mon frère. En sont témoins ma magie, mes flammes et les guerriers gobelins porteurs des trésors. Ainsi soit-il. Récita Althéa de mémoire pour activer le Rite.

Nono leva sa main droite et a récité:

-Moi, Timoteo Vongola, Neuvième patron Vongola, jure de prendre soin de Althéa Dorea Potter comme ma chair et mon sang étant son tuteur légal jusqu'à la fin de ses 17 ans. Sont témoins mes flammes et les guerriers gobelins porteurs de trésors ainsi soit-il.

Enfin Xanxus termina:

-Moi, Xanxus, Seigneur Serpentard et chef de la Varia, jure de prendre soin de Althéa Dorea Potter comme son tuteur magique, grand frère et Seigneur de l'ancienne maison de Serpentard jusqu'à la fin de ses 17 ans. En sont témoins ma magie, mes Flames et les guerriers gobelins porteurs de trésors. Ainsi soit-il.

L'air de la pièce se déplaça à nouveau et tout à coup une lumière dorée apparu se reflétant dans les trois prouvant que le rite avait été correctement réalisé.

Dans une banlieue moldue, toutes les protections imposées, illégalement, tombèrent sans laisser de trace. La seule raison pour laquelle personne ne l'a remarqué était les illusions des brumes placées par les membres de la Varia.

Dans un bureau de Poudlard, plusieurs délicates babioles d'argent cessèrent de fonctionner, mais le château lui-même plaça une illusion laissant croire qu'elles fonctionnaient encore. Permettant ainsi de protéger les innocents d'être entrainé au milieu d'une guerre; l'esprit de Poudlard n'était pas content que ses protégés aient été mis en danger par ceux qui devaient les protéger.

Enfin dans la Cour de Justice, réunie pour prouver l'innocence d'un accusé, Sirius était le seul à savoir que le rite avait été accompli et qu'il avait perdu la garde d'Althéa. Sirius sourit de toute façon, non seulement parce qu'il allait finalement être déclaré innocent, mais parce que Althéa était désormais libre des griffes de Dumbledore.

* * *

Personne n'a remarqué l'absence d'Althéa, personne ne remarqua même la disparition des Dursley.

Après la proclamation de l'innocence de Sirius, les Détraqueurs retournèrent à Azkaban, pour le plus grand soulagement de tous.

La fin de l'année scolaire arriva sans problème.

Alors que les étudiants montaient à bord du Poudlard Express pour rentrer à la maison, une lettre fut remise au directeur.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau pour sucer une goutte de citron, malgré que Sirius Black avait été acquitté il avait été incapable de récupérer la garde d'Althéa Potter.

Chaque plan allait parfaitement, Althéa serait bientôt de retour aux Moldus et passerait un autre été de désespoir la rendant d'autant plus malléable.

C'est ce qu'il pensait.

La lettre qui lui a été remise à cependant révéler un très léger problème: les Dursley avaient disparu depuis des mois et les gobelins de Gringotts lui signalaient un événement survenu il y a des mois dans l'affaire Althéa...

Althéa Potter avait un nouveau tuteur, un tuteur qui n'était pas lui, et sur qui il n'avait aucun contrôle.

Il devait attraper la jeune fille avant son arrivée dans le monde moldu où il la perdrait de vue.

* * *

-Il semble que tu avais raison Luna, ils sont vraiment venu kidnapper Thea, murmura Neville à ses gardiens.

-Dieu merci, qu'elle ne soit jamais montée dans le train alors, déclarèrent Fred et George, tout en regardant par la fenêtre de leur compartiment.

Daphné était un peu derrière dans ses recherches

-La verrons-nous cet été?

-Seuls ceux qui iront à la Coupe du Monde, la verront elle passera l'été dans le pays du soleil levant avec la dixième génération. lui répondit Luna

-Alors maintenant, c'est le temps de penser aux vacances, y compris de prévoir une semaine où nous nous réunirons au siège de la famille Pendragon. Nous allons passer le reste de l'été à se former ensemble. rappela Cédric au groupe.

-Ça signifie que je peux passer l'été à tort... faire travailler Neville? Je ne peux pas attendre, dit Blaise avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

Neville pouvant voir le visage de Blaise est devenu blanc et se mit à prier l'aide de l'entité supérieure afin qu'elle le sauve, dans une autre dimension pleine de démons, monstres, anges et de chasseurs un auteur d'une série de livres peu connus éternua, il écrivait à propos de deux frères commençant à faire face à l'un des cavaliers de l'Apocalypse.

* * *

Althéa regarda l'horloge sur le mur de sa chambre dans le manoir Varia, maintenant, elle songea-t'elle, le train doit être arrivé à destination, sur cette pensée elle finit de préparer ses bagages pour aller à Namimori.

Elle était absolument ravie de rencontrer la dixième génération.

Comme était-elle arrivée en Italie si vite, demandera-t'on?

Simple: Dobby. Ils les avaient fait apparaitre. Par contre, maintenant le pauvre elfe était épuisé.

Elle avait fait le reste du voyage en avion

Pour finir, elle avait rétrécis ses bagages et avait couru de la limousine à l'aéroport.

-Namimori j'arrive.


	11. Arrivée à Naminori

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Arrivée à Naminori**

* * *

Le soleil passait sur Namimori, la journée était absolument calme et normale. Si ce n'était pour le nettoyage annuel de l'été vers lequel le président du conseil de discipline de l'école Namimori se dirigeait.

Nettoyage qu'est-ce qui est étrange?

Le fait est que pour le président du conseil de discipline de l'école Namimori "nettoyage" signifiait démolir chaque groupe coupable de troubler la paix de la ville.

Hibari Kyoya, président du conseil de discipline de l'école Namimori et gardien du nuage de la Dixième génération Vongola, était un solitaire et il n'était pas très intéressé par la socialisation. Malgré cela, se serait-il attendu à lutter contre quinze des plus grands gangs et criminels du pays, il aurait ramené des combattants de soutien.

Ils ne les avaient même pas tués.

Seulement vaincu 12 des pires bandes dans le pays, mais l'un des membres avait réussi à lui faire du mal et maintenant la perte de sang commençait à se faire sentir, malgré l'utilisation des Flammes Nuage pour faire contre-poids.

Il a décidé de se retirer pour un moment dans une ruelle, seulement une fois qu'il s'est laissé glissé contre le mur de l'allée il remarqua que son Hibird s'était envolé avec confiance juste avant son entrée dans l'allée. Heureusement, avoir à se battre pour le petit canari dans ces conditions serait beaucoup plus difficile que de se battre pour lui-même.

Il ferma les yeux brièvement, en se concentrant uniquement sur l'audition et se préparant à faire face au reste des voyous quand:

-Qu'est-ce que bordel il vous est arrivé?

Lui demanda une voix avec un accent étranger.

Hibari ouvrit les yeux pour frapper un grand coup, pour être bloqué par la vue des yeux verts les plus étonnants qu'il ait jamais vu.

Ils appartenaient à une fille aux longs cheveux noirs attaché en une tresse décorée de plumes blanches, pas très grande, vêtue d'une robe d'été couleur forêt et d'un sac à bandoulière avec des sandales noirs sans talon aux pieds, la jeune fille semblait avoir le même âge que l'omnivore.

Hibird était perché sur sa tête, tandis que sur son épaule était un harfang des neiges.

Il était clair que Hibird l'avait amené ici, mais avant qu'il ne puisse rien dire ou faire quelque chose...

-Oh, voici le fugitif.

-Regardez, quelle beauté nous a apporté ce fouineur.

-Oujo-chan, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas vous amuser avec nous?

Un groupe de voyous les avait trouvés et une fois qu'ils avaient vu la jeune fille ils avaient décidé de changer de cible.

Quant à la fille, elle ne se comportait pas comme les habituelles herbivores qui normalement l'entouraient, au lieu de simplement les regarder en tremblant dans la peur. Elle murmura quelque chose a propos de:

-Très mauvais, détestable, les jeter où ils le mérite.

Tout à coup, dans sa main est apparu un katana et Hibari eu le plaisir d'assister au passage à tabac des voyous de la main de celle qu'il venait de définir comme étant une « Carnivore intéressante ».

Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance suite à la perte de sang.

* * *

Althéa venait juste de finir d'arranger sa chambre dans le manoir Namimori (un de style occidental avec un grand escalier à l'entrée), avant de décidé de tirer profit du fait que le reste du Varia était occupé à arranger leurs affaires pour aller explorer la ville avec Hedwige.

Elles s'étaient tout juste promenées durant une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'un canari ne finisse par tomber sur Althéa. Hedwige se mit à gronder le canari pour arrêter quand le bébé se mit à pleurer. Hibird leur demandait d'aider son humain.

Althéa avait accepté la demande d'Hibird pensant que l'oiseau parlait d'un enfant.

Au lieu de cela, elle se trouva devant un adolescent plus âgé avec des cheveux noirs, un mince jeune homme mais puissants et physiques. Il ouvrit juste ses yeux d'acier et s'évanouit suite à une blessure saignant sur le côté.

L'arrivée des voyous, a été mal reçu. Après des mois où Ronald avait tenté de s'approcher un peu trop près d'elle, elle n'allait certainement pas permettre aux déchets de la toucher.

La lutte n'a pas duré longtemps, une victime devait être soignée après tout, alors que les combats ne connaissait pas le regard approbateur du garçon.

Une fois qu'elle eu jeté dans la poussière les voyous elle se retourna pour s'assurer que l'humain d'Hibird était inconscient. Sans perdre de temps elle l'a guéri en utilisant un mélange de magie et de flammes.

* * *

Hibari se réveilla à l'ombre d'un arbre dans le parc Namimori.

-Vous avez enfin fini par vous réveiller. Elle se trouvait en face de l'allée. Prenez, c'est un supplément pour compenser la perte de sang, ça a un très mauvais goût, mais il fonctionne très bien. Lui dit-elle en lui jetant une bouteille qu'elle venait juste de prendre de son épaule.

-J'ai cousu et bandé la plaie, je suis une infirmière pour votre information (avec des examens validés par Luss-nee). a t'elle dit quand Hibari leva un sourcil.

Hibari regarda suspicieusement la bouteille pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Hibird lui fasse signe que c'était ok. Le contenu avait vraiment un mauvais goût, mais l'effet était absolument instantanée (potion réapprovisionner le sang), il n'y avait aucun moyen que cette fille était un civil.

Une Mafiosa, très probablement, peut-être une Flammes du Soleil vu que la blessure semblait presque guéri, faisant tout pour éviter d'être soupçonnée par celui qu'elle croit être un civil.

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui poser des questions le téléphone de la fille a sonné et elle a répondu, parlant pour un peu plus d'une minute dans une langue étrangère (c'était du russe) et s'exclama.

-Désolée, mais je dois y aller, à une prochaine fois. lui a t-elle dit.

Hibari allait l'arrêter et exiger des réponses, mais à la vue du sourire qu'elle lui a donné il se trouva complètement bloqué.

Alors que la jeune fille s'était enfuie suivie par le Hibou des neiges. Hibari se mis a espérer qu'il reverrait la Carnivore, avant de se dire qu'il ne devait pas se comporter comme un herbivore.

Il ne savait pas que quand elle lui avait sourit, son cœur avait sauté un battement.

Cela faisait seulement quelques semaines qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et c'est seulement parce que Kusakabe avait plaisanté en disant que la raison pour laquelle il agissait d'une manière étrange était qu'il était amoureux, c'est seulement à ce moment-là que Hibari se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment frappé par cette fille.

* * *

Le lendemain, bien qu'il l'a caché sous un masque d'indifférence, Hibari était ennuyé.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu la promesse de nouveaux compagnons de formation possibles, avec le chou fleu qui apparaissent à la réunion convoquée par Reborn. Chercher la Carnivore était quelque chose qui l'intéressait beaucoup plus que passé du temps avec le groupe d'omnivore.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, un gars avec les yeux bruns et les cheveux bruns toujours ébouriffés, était largement considéré comme une poule mouillée. Il est également l'héritier de la famille Vongola.

Gokudera Hayato, des cheveux argentés et des yeux verts, connu sous le nom de "Smokin Bomb Hayato" il est le gardien de la tempête, un gars qui ne permet à personne d'insulter Tsuna, est un disciple fidèle.

Yamamoto Takeshi, grand avec des cheveux noirs courts et de grands yeux bruns, passionné de baseball il est le gardien de la pluie. Il a toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Lambo Bovino, le plus jeune des gardiens, celui de la foudre il a seulement cinq ans. Mais grâce au bazooka décennal il peut changer de place avec son lui futur durant 5 minutes. Il a un afro noir, les yeux verts et une passion pour les pyjamas aux imprimés de vache. Beaucoup le trouvent ennuyeux.

Sasagawa Ryohei, bronzé aux yeux gris et cheveux blancs, il aime la boxe et il est le gardien du Soleil. Il est un gars très passionné qui essaie de vivre chaque instant à l'extrême.

Dokuro Chrome, une fille qui est un raccourci vers l'ananas, elle a les yeux violets (son œil droit est couvert par un bandage avec un crâne), elle est la gardienne secondaire de la Brume elle est un relai pour Mukuro Roduko (lequel est actuellement emprisonné par la Vindice). Elle est très douce mais très timide, elle est l'une des subordonnés de Mukuro a qui elle doit sa vie (à cause d'un accident, elle a perdu son œil droit et ses organes internes, elle peut vivre sans beaucoup de greffes uniquement grâce aux illusions créés par Mukuro).

Enfin Reborn, l'Arcobaleno du Soleil, l'un des tueurs les plus fiables de Vongola Nono (tout comme Viper de la Varia, il est maudit sous une forme infantile) il est le tuteur de Tsuna. ne vous laissez pas berner par le côté anodin du faux enfant avec un Fedora et son caméléon Léon, il est en fait le plus grand hitman au monde.

* * *

Tsuna était absolument terrifié, Reborn avait reçu une lettre du Nono où il a été dit d'aller à la Maison Vongola. Ils y rencontreraient un certain ciel qui contribuerait à surmonter les effets de la flamme scellé de Tsuna. Il pourrait aussi aider à sa formation et lui expliqué un sujet que Reborn ne pouvait pas: le monde magique (Gokudera à surpris tout le monde en disant qu'il savait comment utiliser la magie)

La tradition voulait que l'introduction du nouveau patron Vongola au monde de la magie soit confié à un membre de la famille Pendragon, allié à la famille Vongola depuis la première génération, mais dans ce cas en raison du fait que la nouvelle génération de Pendragon n'était pas prête et qu'il n'y avait plus de patron depuis la 2ème guerre mondiale, il a été décidé qu'il serait confiée à ce ciel qui appartenait à la famille et qui agissait comme introducteur au monde de la Mafia pour le nouveau patron de la famille Pendragon .

Normalement, les Sorciers ont des Flammes particulières, la famille de ce ciel est la seule exception. (A l'exception des cas comme Gokudera où des Cracmol ayant des enfants avec quelqu'un qui étant flammes actives). Ils sont en fait les seuls à posséder des flammes ciel dans le monde de la magie. (Le vrai nom des Flammes des Magiciens a été couvert par Omerta jusqu'à ce que le patron de Pendragon soit révélé au patron du Vongola, lequel a juré de garder le secret. Nono ne le connaissait pas quand il est devenu patron parce qu'il n'y avait personne qui pourrait lui révéler le secret.) Donc s'ils avaient des flammes actives et étaient à la recherche de leurs gardiens ils devaient entrer la mafia.

Cessons de diverger, Tsuna était terrifié parce que devant lui il y avait quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais voulu revoir: la Varia.

Xanxus se présenta devant lui, tandis que les gardiens des deux côtés ont fait un pas pour commencer une bataille sanglante, ils étaient entourés de petits membres du Varia qui souriait à un rythme alarmant.

Tsuna avait déjà commencé à dire ses dernières prières quand...

-Si vous ne vous arrêtez pas immédiatement, vous pouvez oublier ma cuisine jusqu'à l'été prochain. Devant ce chantage tous les membres de la Varia, y compris les gardiens, se tournèrent vers l'escalier demandant au propriétaire de la voix de ne pas être cruel. Seul Xanxus ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Tu es inclus. Xanxus bouda.

Une fille.

Celle qui faisait chanter la Varia était une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts brillants, qui descendait actuellement les escaliers.

Toute la Varia avait détourna son attention de Tsuna et son groupe, Reborn entendis chuchoter certains membres de la Varia: Tenshi tient toujours parole avec son chantage, il les lorgnait curieux.

Il semblait avoir trouvé le Ciel dont parlait Nono, mais qui avait assez de liens avec la Varia pour les contrôler de cette façon?

Tsuna arriva finalement devant la jeune fille qui se présenta:

-Enchantée, je suis Althéa Dorea Potter, l'officier de liaison des Pendragon ainsi que la sœur cadette de Xanxus.

Tsuna qui s'était inconsciemment détendu devant la Althéa nouvellement nommé lui serra la main.

-Enchanté également, je suis Sawada Tsunayoshi, mais vous pouvez me appeler Tsuna.

Alors seulement son cerveau a enregistré la dernière partie de ce que Althéa avait dit et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de paniquer:

-IEEEEE! Xanxus a une sœur? ».

Althéa à ce moment-là, aurait voulu avoir sur elle un appareil photo tant les visages de la dixième génération Vongola étaient hilarant.

* * *

Xanxus était amusé. Les visages du groupe étaient dignes d'être photographiés et utilisés pour se remonter le moral. D'après le visage d'Althéa, elle pensait la même chose dommage qu'ils n'avaient pas d'appareil photo.

 _Click_

Rien dit, vous pouvez toujours compter sur Viper pour ce genre de chose.

Bien que, alors que Althéa se dirigeait vers le groupe pour discuter des détails, Xanxus a remarqué où pointait l'attention du gardien du nuage, personne sauf lui ne l'avait remarqué, mais le petit bâtard regardait Althéa d'une manière que Xanxus n'aimait pas du tout.

S'il pensait à se rapprocher d'Althéa, il devrait d'abord traiter avec lui.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait même enrôler les jumeaux de la Terreur et le patron Pendragon, après tout, ils l'avait pratiquement adoptée comme une sœur.

Bien qu'il se déplace pour ne pas leur faire croire qu'il voulait mettre Tsuna en difficulté, c'était surtout pour ne pas se retrouver dans la ligne de mire d'une Althéa furieuse. (Elle n'avait pas été très heureuse de constater que Nono avait scellé les Flammes Tsuna à la demande de Iemitsu, si elle rencontrait jamais le chef du CEDEF, et bien le CEDEF devrait se trouver un nouveau chef, sans doute après avoir inculqué au Nono la peur absolue de la fureur féminine).

Personne n'avait la moindre idée de la façon dont Nono s'était trouvé dans un tutu rose de mauvais genre au milieu d'une rencontre avec la famille Wave.

En ce qui concerne ce que Sirius avait dit, Althéa avait hérité de la capacité d'ensorceler les gens pour les humilier de Lily, ajouter au fait que James était l'un des Maraudeurs et le résultat est ...

Suffisamment sérieux pour vous humilier pour l'éternité.


	12. La 10ème Génération Vongola

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

* * *

 **NDA:**

 **Âges: Tsuna, Gokudera et Takeshi ont le même âge que Althéa.**

 **Ryohei, Hibari et Mukuro ont un an de plus qu'eux. Enfin Chrome a un an de moins que Althéa. Lambo a presque 6 ans.**

* * *

C'était le 3 Août et Althéa se battait avec Tsuna à l'aide de boules de feu.

Le champ de bataille était un tas de gravats et les Gardiens de Tsuna observaient tout en restant derrière une barrière de sécurité, créée par les flammes et la magie.

Tsuna avait une meilleure intuition, mais Althéa avait de l'expérience dans la lutte pour sauver sa vie contre des adversaires plus forts qu'elle. Même si Tsuna s'améliorait lentement.

Ainsi, le résultat de leur entraînement hebdomadaire devait encore être décidé.

* * *

En voyant Tsuna lancer un jet de flamme massif à Althéa, Gokudera a commencé à penser à la journée, qu'il avait connu.

Quand il a entendu son introduction, son cerveau a immédiatement reconnu la jeune fille comme étant la fille qui a survécu. Gokudera pensait sincèrement que le nom et la manière dont les Britanniques se comportaient étaient tous deux stupides.

Sa mère était une Cracmol, d'elle il avait hérité ses pouvoirs et c'est grâce à son génie que depuis des années il a été reconnu comme étant autorisé à travailler pour la mafia, sans aller contre la Vindice.

Il ne lui a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour deviner que Nono utilisait un détail technique afin de permettre à Althéa de travailler avec eux. Après tout, elle a été étroitement liée à un mafioso et a décidé de se former avec divers membres de sa famille, mais tant qu'elle était à l'école elle ne participait à aucune mission. La Vindice n'avait donc rien à dire.

Bien que Althéa était la sœur de Xanxus Gokudera ne pouvait pas la considérer comme étant une menace pour le Juudaime. D'autant plus que actuellement Nono était son tuteur légal et elle était sincèrement déterminé à remettre Tsuna en état. (Ils avaient découvert pourquoi Althéa était furieuse contre Nono: C'était parce qu'il avait été convaincu par Iemitsu de sceller les flammes de Tsuna, les dommages causés à la personne suite à l'étanchéité des flammes était telle que cette technique était considéré comme l'égal des Sortilèges Impardonnables. La seule raison pour laquelle Nono n'a pas été considéré comme un violeur était le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas les dommages collatéraux. Autrement rien n'aurait empêché Althéa de le rôtir, mais Iemitsu...), scellé les flammes d'une personne provoque un déséquilibre des capacités physiques et mentales (Reborn avait promis d'avoir une _discussion_ avec Nono et d'étrangler Iemitsu). C'était-là qu'entrait Althéa.

Les Potter possédait une capacité spéciale depuis l'époque de Godric Gryffondor, l'interaction continue de leur magie avec les flammes célestes avait formé au fil des générations une sorte de capacité secondaire autre que l'habituelle Harmonie du Ciel, appelé Renaissance, c'était la possibilité d'utiliser leurs flammes pour se connecter aux flammes d'un autre et « de réparer ». En d'autres termes si vous utilisiez cette capacité sur une personne qui souffre à cause de la manipulation des flammes cela pourrait réparer les dégâts. (Il a été dit que le nom de cette capacité avait été donnée par un Voyant après avoir lu l'avenir de la famille Potter, mais il n'a jamais été expliqué pourquoi, tout ce qui avait été dit est: "Pour plus d'explications, attendez et voyez") Et maintenant cette capacité était si puissante qu'elle pouvait corriger le déséquilibre infligé dans un tel cas.

* * *

Il faudrait plusieurs passages à tabac, je veux dire séances d'entraînement, et un échange continu de lettres écrites avec un stylo spécial utilisé comme il écrivait avec les Flammes au cours de l'année scolaire, pour faire fonctionner le traitement cependant.

Alors que Gokudera pensait que Althéa n'était pas mauvaise, il espérait juste qu'elle n'avait pas pour but d'épouser le Juudaime.

* * *

Takeshi n'avait pas grand-chose à dire au sujet d'Althéa, seulement qu'il aimait la formation à l'épée avec elle et qu'il l'a respecté pour ses compétences.

* * *

Ryohei, lui désespérait du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre le club de boxe.

* * *

Lambo avait décidé qu'elle était sa nouvelle grande sœur quand elle avait conjuré un bol de bonbons au raisin.

* * *

Chrome se détendait autour d'Althéa. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux ne se reconnaissent mutuellement comme étant d'anciennes victimes d'abus et Chrome avait indirectement trouvé un nouveau modèle. Althéa était forte et déterminée et Chrome voulait être comme elle pour pouvoir pour mieux servir Mukuro-sama.

Pendant les semaines écoulés, elles s'étaient traité en amies et Chrome a été la première, suivi par Tsuna, a écouter l'histoire d'Althéa. En contrepartie Chrome lui avait parlé de sa vie et surtout lui avait parlé de Mukuro-sama et de comment il l'avait "sauvé" (Il faut dire que si Althéa était un peu épaisse par rapport à son Fanclub, avec 70% des Membres de la Varia, il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps avant de remarquer ce que Chrome n'était pas consciente: elle était vraiment amoureuse).

Pour le moment, Chrome suivait quelques conseils d'Althéa: regarder des films d'horreur pour trouver l'inspiration pour ses illusions.

* * *

Mukuro immergé dans sa cellule à Vindicare avait entendu parler d'Althéa via Chrome, et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber sa garde, personne ne fait quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre par simple gentillesse.

Il avait fait l'objet de centaines d'expériences, l'empêchant de faire confiance à quelqu'un si facilement.

Bien qu'après avoir entendu l'histoire d'Althéa par Chrome il s'était légèrement laisser aller avec la jeune fille, il était même en mesure de lui attribuer une certaine confiance avec Chrome jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sortir de Vendicare, pas qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais à tout le monde ( Tout comme il n'a jamais admis qu'il était amoureux de Chrome et espérait que la proximité avec quelqu'un comme Tsuna ou Althéa pourrait l'aider).

* * *

Hibari ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la danse mortelle, dans laquelle les deux Cieux ont été engagés. Même si normalement il voudrait les rejoindre et échanger avec l'un des deux, dans ce cas-ci, il se sentait le désir étrange de voler et de protéger la Carnivore. Jusqu'à ce que Kusakabe ai souligné qu'il se comportait d'une manière étrange et qu'il prenne conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enlever la fille Carnivore de la tête.

S'il pouvait lui demander de se former avec lui, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon de l'aborder d'une autre façon.

En retour, il a fait en sorte qu'aucun homme ne vienne près d'elle, non pas qu'il était nécessaire, les nouvelles qu'elle avait battu à mort une bande avait déjà terrifié la plupart des herbivores.

Peut-être qu'il devrait commencer à aller contester le frère aîné de la Carnivore, c'était la seule méthode dont il se souvenait pour demander l'autorisation d'un parent de sortir avec une fille. (Ça pouvait prêter à confusion avec une vieille tradition de son clan pour demander la main d'une jeune fille, mais bon l'objectif était le même.)

* * *

Tsuna esquivait une boule de feu quand il a été frappé par la poignée de l'épée d'Althéa dans l'estomac, l'air a quitté ses poumons et il se retrouva sur le terrain haletant.

La lame d'Althéa reposait sur le dos de son cou:

-Tu es mort. lui dit Althéa en mettant fin à l'affrontement.

Au cours des semaines qui avaient passé, Tsuna avait fait de grand progrès. Au début il ne pouvait pas se battre plus de dix minutes, par la suite il pouvait continuer durant près de deux heures. Même s'il n'était pas encore en mesure de battre la sorcière. Althéa lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle avait été forcée de se battre pour sauver sa vie à plusieurs reprises et qu'ils étaient à peu près à égalité, compte tenu des divers sceaux qui l'affaiblissait.

Les résultats ont été incroyables selon Reborn, tout ce qu'il avait tenté tout au long de l'année précédente pour augmenter l'endurance de Tsuna avait échoué sinon pendant quelques instants. Depuis qu'il faisait l'objet d'un traitement par Althéa il était en mesure de comprendre les leçons comme si un voile avait été enlevé et même son insouciance et ses accidents ont été amplement diminué. Si bien qu'il pouvait faire sans les cours de danse de salon. (Reborn était absolument déterminé à se venger de Iemitsu et avait également commencé à écrire une liste des méthodes pour _expliquer_ à l'imbécile son mécontentement).

En dehors de cela et des différentes leçons sur la Communauté magique (Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire toutes les conneries liées à la soi-disant pureté du sang. En particulier que les Britanniques soient un tel troupeau d'imbéciles depuis que la famille Pendragon avait été affaibli par la perte de leur ancien patron, c'était par la famille Pendragon que la Communauté magique avait été introduite aux diverses découvertes que les moldus avaient fait depuis des décennies) ainsi que de toutes les sessions où elle l'aidait à faire ses devoirs. Ils avaient passé plusieurs après-midi à juste discuter et à devenir amis.

Althéa aurait beaucoup de problèmes quand elle était censé retourner à l'école. Il avait compris le fait qu'elle était la sœur Xanxus en quelques heures. Bien qu'après avoir écouté son histoire il avait été incapable de s'empêcher de devenir protecteur envers sa nouvelle cousine. (Nono était son tuteur légal et il était un parent éloigné de Tsuna...) Ainsi que de reconnaître qu'elle avait trouvé une famille parmi la Varia et que le fait de savoir qu'ils échangeraient des lettres dans un livre à double sens, le rassurait.

Mais il aurait voulut savoir avant que son anniversaire était le 31 Juillet, ni lui, ni ses gardiens n'avait réussi à lui acheter un cadeau. Donc quand on lui a demandé s'ils pouvaient aller avec elle pour la finale de la Coupe du monde du sport sorciers, Althéa n'avait pas été en mesure de décliner. Et aussi afin qu'ils puissent passer un peu plus de temps avec elle avant l'école, elle avait également été invité à passer quelques jours dans le nouveau quartier général anglais de la Varia. (Jusqu'à ce qu'Althéa n'aille plus à l'école. Xanxus avait fini par vouloir rester le plus proche possible d'elle.)

* * *

Reborn voulait tuer quelqu'un, continuer à taper dans l'idiot ou dans plusieurs, il s'était écoulé des semaines et il se sentait encore coupable d'avoir demandé ) Althéa qui étaient ses gardiens.

Le sourire que portait Althéa quand elle lui avait répondu était le plus faux et teinté de tristesse qu'il avait jamais vu.

-Je n'ai pas de Gardiens. Je n'ai personne et je ne pourrais probablement jamais en avoir.

Fut sa réponse avant qu'il ne s'excuse pour sortir un moment de la pièce. Afin de rejoindre Viper qu'il avait vu. Lui parlant de sa discussion avec Althéa il interrogea Viper. Celui-ci commença à expliquer ce qui était arrivé, les conséquences du sort de mort jusqu'au rituel afin d'éliminer les sceaux et finalement la flamme anormale que ses gardiens auraient à posséder pour pouvoir se lier à elle.

La réaction de Tsuna et des autres gardiens a été un choc absolu et un dégoût que quelqu'un puisse scellé de telle sorte un enfant de deux ans. Quand Tsuna demanda à propos de la flamme anormale la réponse était loin d'être encourageante: il n'y avait aucune mention de cette flamme, où que ce fut, si bien que Althéa s'était maintenant résignée à être un ciel sans éléments.

Le lendemain, Viper lui confia en privé qu'Althéa était un ciel. Sa flamme était encore plus puissante que celle de Luce l'arcobaleno du ciel, lorsqu'ils ont été maudits. Après avoir entendu cela, ça n'a pas été facile de rester calme.

Il n'avait lui-même jamais pu trouver un ciel où harmoniser, même avec Luce le lien était fragile au mieux. Savoir qu'un tel ciel puissant et doux avait été privé de la possibilité de se lier à des éléments dignes de lui était difficile, il voulait tuer quelqu'un.

* * *

Après la séance d'entraînement Althéa retourna au manoir pour se détendre un peu avant de préparer le dîner.

Passer du temps avec la dixième génération Vongola était absolument amusant et elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils pourraient envisager d'être amis.

Il y avait encore un peu à travailler avec Tsuna pour corriger le déséquilibre. Mais s'ils ont continuer leurs rencontre jusqu'à son 15e anniversaire, tout reviendraient à la normale. De plus, elle avait l'intention de cultiver en Tsuna l'idée de ramener les Vongola au groupe de justicier qu'ils ont été une fois. De lui parler des Pendragon et de l'amitié liant les deux familles. Donnant ainsi à Tsuna un modèle possible de patron à long terme.

Observer Reborn se cogner la tête contre le mur pour ne pas avoir pensé à une telle approche afin de faire accepter à Tsuna son rôle d'héritier était drôle (et très rentable pour Mammon, qui a ainsi obtenu beaucoup de matériel de chantage).

Althéa ne pouvait pas attendre pour présenter Tsuna et les autres aux Jumeaux. Ils iraient eux aussi à la Coupe du Monde, l'idée d'introduire ses deux groupes d'amis de deux endroit différent du globe était absolument passionnante.

C'est un peu inquiet que les jumeaux ont essayé de blaguer Hibari. Mais, eh bien, si Fred et George ont décidé de ne pas tenir compte de sa mise en garde, ils n'auraient que ce qu'ils méritaient.


	13. La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **La coupe du Monde de Quidditch**

* * *

Hibari ne savait pas s'il haïssait les Portoloins où s'il les aimaient. La dixième génération et Althéa venaient de prendre le premier Portoloin de leur vie. La Varia était partie cinq minutes plus tôt. Le résultat était que tous avaient fini par terre sur le terrain, cela le faisait les haïr mais Althéa s'était retrouvée au-dessus de lui, la tête sur sa poitrine.

Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise sensation.

-Hum! Son train de pensée fut interrompu par Xanxus, qui ne semblait pas heureux de où Althéa avait atterri.

Malheureusement pour Xanxus, Hibari avait non seulement fait le nécessaire pour essayer de courtiser Althéa selon la tradition, mais il l'avait fait d'une manière qui ne lui permet pas de le flamber. Anciennes lois de ses putains de sang pur... maintenant la magie le forçait à donner à Hibari une chance. Au moins s'il faisait un mauvais mouvement il avait le droit de l'écorcher vif.

Littéralement.

En entendant Xanxus, Althéa a sauté, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate, personne ne remarqua la légère rougeur sur les joues d'Hibari.

Si Xanxus allait dire quelque chose, nous ne pouvons pas le savoir parce qu'à ce moment, la porte de la cuisine s'est ouverte et un homme mince aux cheveux noirs est venu et a étreint Althéa, sans remarquer qu'un certain garçon résistait à la tentation de sortir ses Tonfas.

-Bonjour, Petite Thea, comment était votre voyage? Lui demanda Sirius en embrassant Althéa.

Celle-ci sourit en répondant:

-Ravie de te voir, Sirius. Maintenant, tu devrais savoir que je déteste les Portoloins.

A ce moment-là Sirius se retourna et vit le groupe délabrée qui essayait de récupérer des effets du dernière portauloin. Il a décidé de se présenter :

-Sirius Black, le parrain d'Althéa, bienvenue au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

* * *

La première rencontre entre les Jumeaux et les Vongola est allé assez bien. Il n'y avait qu'une seule petite blague et pas d'explosion. Aucune d'un côté où de l'autre. La Dixième génération Vongola s'est bien entendu avec les deux farceurs, bien que les jumeaux aient gardés les yeux fixés sur Hibari comme s'il était une menace. (Althéa ne savait pas que Xanxus avait averti les jumeaux, les mettant en service de garde pour garder un œil Hibari) tandis que Gokudera était fasciné par l'inventivité derrière leurs blagues. Tsuna était un peu inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait sortir du génie de Hayato mélangé à la créativité des jumeaux.

Mais si tous ont fait un effort, il faut se rappeler qu'il se pourrait qu'Althéa ait signalé aux Vongola que les jumeaux étaient deux gardiens de la 10e génération Pendragon. Et il se pourrait qu'Althéa ai fait un accord avec Mammon afin de la laisser obtenir du matériel pour les transactions futures liés aux Pendragon.

Avouons-le, Viper et Althéa étaient un peu trop d'accord.

* * *

Tout le monde a remarqué que la Varia était très occupé ces jours-ci et la raison était simple.

Ces idiots du ministère et Dumbledore avait dépoussiéré le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ou comme on l'appelait quand en plus des trois écoles, il y avait un représentant de la mafia, le Tournoi des Champions.

Et connaissant la chance d'Althéa ainsi que le vieux salaud, Xanxus avait décidé de demander des contre-mesures. Il y avait une forte possibilité qu'Althéa soit entrainée dedans.

Indépendamment qu'ils aient imposé une limite d'âge, pour qu'aucun sorcier de moins de 17 ans ne puisse participer. (Les jumeaux firent la moue pendant des heures après l'avoir appris).

* * *

Les jours à Square Grimmauld passèrent en paix, avec des plaisanteries et une promesse de rencontrer le reste des Pendragon l'été suivant. Avant la cérémonie de présentation du dixième Vongola.

Enfin est arrivé le jour du match, bien au grand dam de tous ils durent prendre un Portoloin pour arriver au stade de la Finale. Le résultat était similaire à l'arrivée à Grimmauld. A la seule exception que Hibari a réussi à atterrir sur ses pieds et qu'au grand dam de Xanxus et des Jumeaux, il prit Althéa avant d'atterrir sur le terrain.

Ils étaient dans une clairière située dans une forêt non loin de là se trouvait un immense espace ouvert où se trouvait le stade. A l'est il y avait le camp. D'après ce que lui avait dit Xanxus, Althéa savait que de l'autre côté du camp se trouvait le point d'atterrissage pour les Portoloins. (Ils avaient utilisé un portoloin privé et autorisé de Grimmauld pour éviter les foules et les rencontres désagréables, « tousse, tousse » Ronald et Hermione.)

Sans perdre de temps, le groupe se dirigea vers le côté nord du camp où deux membres de la Varia avait déjà installé les tentes.

Alors qu'ils sont allés au camp la dixième génération Vongola regarda autour. D'une part les tentes des fans irlandais ressemblaient à une masse de buissons verts. Au contraire des rideaux latéraux des fans Bulgares. Ils étaient tous couverts par la même affiche, l'image d'un visage très en colère avec des sourcils noirs épais qui ne faisaient que se fronçait et lancer des regards sombres.

Mais il était amusant de voir combien les Britanniques ne savait vraiment pas comment se mélanger avec les moldus. Ils se repéreraient à 100 mètres avec la façon dont ils s'habillaient.

* * *

En arrivant dans la soirée, le groupe se retrouva à monter les escaliers recouverts de tapis violet du stade jusqu'à la tribune privée réservée spécialement par le Nono. Juste au-delà de la galerie.

Althéa allait jeter un regard dans la galerie quand Fred et George ainsi que Cédric, qui était venu avec son père, se placèrent de manière à cacher la vue d'un couple de personnes dont il a été décidé de la tenir à l'écart: Cornélius Fudge, les Malefoy et au-dessus Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley ainsi que le reste du clan Weasley.

Le geste n'a pas été perdu pour les Vongola où la Varia. En particulier Hibari, lequel catalogua les visages et la présence de divers magiciens présents, s'il les remarquaient près d'Althéa...

Il les mordraient à mort.

Une fois dans les tribunes, Xanxus chuchota à Reborn et Tsuna qu'il expliquerait à leur retour dans la tente. Et leur a demandé de garder Althéa loin de ce groupe, Tsuna fit un signe de tête, il avait remarqué que les membres du groupe de la galerie étaient pompeux, en particulier les hommes politiques. Il n'a pas été difficile de deviner qui ils étaient grâce aux histoires d'Althéa.

* * *

Pour la génération Vongola le jeu était excitant, même si savoir qu'Althéa jouait comme Attrapeuse les inquiétaient. Les cascades qu'ils voyaient étaient sauvages et téméraire en particulier certaines comme la Feinte du Wronsky à la fin de laquelle l'attrapeur irlandais s'est écrasé, Tsuna ne manqua pas le sourire en coin d'Althéa: elle faisait des plans d'exercices.

Le résultat était cependant une surprise. L'Irlande gagna malgré que l'attrapeur bulgare ait attrapé le Vif d'or.

En bref, les Vongola ont appréciés le jeu immensément, même Hibari ne se plaignait pas. Malgré la myriade d'herbivores l'entourant (mais seulement parce qu'il était assis auprès d'une certaine sorcière).

* * *

Après le match, aucun membre du groupe n'a réussi à s'endormir et ils ont commencé à parler et à partager leurs opinions. Ainsi que des idées sur le jeu ou sur le Monde Magique, Fred et George en particulier planifiaient avec Gokudera de nouvelles blagues explosives.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à entendre résonner à l'extérieur des explosions.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, bordel? Ça ne ressemblent pas à des feux d'artifice! s'exclama Gokudera.

Des bruits retentissaient et des cris: "Il y a des Mangemorts!"

Althéa, les Vongola et les Pendragon en entendant les cris sont sortis de la tente.

La situation était grave et sans attendre, pas même l'espace d'une seconde, Tsuna et Althéa ont divisé leur groupe afin de protéger et d'évacuer les civils du camping. Hibari n'était pas parmi eux: il s'était déjà élancé contre les Mangemorts pour les battre à mort.

* * *

Quand ils ont finalement atteint les Aurors tous les civils étaient déjà sécurisés grâce à l'intervention des Vongola et de la Varia. Tandis qu'un M. Crouch a libéré son elfe pour utiliser la Marque des Ténèbres et voler une baguette, les employés du ministère ont décidé de le couvrir par portoloin.

Seulement, il n'ont pas eu la moindre chance, les civils se sentait beaucoup plus sûr en suivant les directives du groupe de garçons qui les avait évacués que celles des Aurors qui sont arrivés trop tard. (Pour ne pas mentionner que certaines personnes âgées avaient reconnu les Flammes et les anneaux des Pendragon et qu'ils avaient commencé à murmurer que les protecteurs étaient de retour.) Mais surtout comment diable allaient-ils couvrir l'énorme masse de Mangemorts sur le terrain, massacrée par Dieu savait quoi?

Hibari dans un coin, nettoyait en silence ses Tonfas rougis de sang. Un sourire en coin sur le visage, qui se transforma en un plus grand sourire lorsqu'Althéa lui dit:

-Bon travail.

La vue fit frissonner la dixième générations et confirma une certaine suspicion.

 _Hibari était amoureux d'Althéa._

Avant l'arrivée de Xanxus et des paparazzi, aidés de la Varia, la dixième génération avait fait partir le groupe, personne n'a remarqué le regard fier qu'un certains bambin avec un fedora tourna vers Tsuna. Il venait de s'affirmer comme un grand chef en organisant l'évacuation avec Althéa, Reborn était si fier.

Cela ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à le soumettre à une formation, infernale.

* * *

Le reste du mois d'Août passa sans soucis, ils ont passer leur temps à se former et à faire plus ample connaissance.

Le 1er Septembre arriva trop vite pour Althéa. Mais à sa grande surprise la dixième génération Vongola l'accompagna à la gare avant de retourner à Namimori.

-Je vais attendre tes lettres Althéa, je suis curieux de savoir comment sera le tournoi. lui dit Tsuna.

Althéa hocha la tête et fit un pas en avant vers Hibari, lui tendant un journal à sens unique avec une couverture violette pour le différencier de celui orange de Tsuna.

-J'espère que tu vas écrire Carnivore. Le surnom habituel que lui avait donné Hibari la fit rougir, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait si nerveuse en sa présence.

-Et si quelque chose arrive, rappelle-toi de nous appeler, nous avons un téléporteur, lui-rappela Xanxus sur le ton qui lui était réservée, tu vas me manquer, petite.

Thea embrassa son Nii-san.

-J'irais bien et si je ne peux pas appeler les Pendragon peuvent envoyer un Patronus. (Chaque membre, chacun de ses amis savait comment parler au patron.) Je vais te voir à Noël, nous pourrons enfin passer les vacances d'hiver ensemble. A cela, Xanxus hocha la tête.

Le train a sifflé, il était temps de partir.

Althéa est monté à bord du train et a fit signe à ses nouveaux amis et son frère.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tôt que prévu.


	14. Le tournoi des Champions

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Le tournoi des Champions,**

 _ **Xanxus avait raison**_

* * *

-Bien sûr, qu'il y avait un petit groupe qui vous a accompagné. Commenta Blaise d'un ton moqueur, en entrant dans le compartiment où Althéa avait préparé des sorts de confidentialité afin que les Pendragon puisse s'y rassembler.

Tout le monde était déjà assis, Luna fit signe à Althéa de s'asseoir à côté d'elle:

-Alors comment est l'Alouette? Il ressemble certainement à un beau mec. S'enquit Luna pendant que Althéa devenait rouge comme une tomate en comprenant que "l'alouette" à laquelle Luna faisait référence l'année précédente était Hibari (Hibari se traduit par Skylark c'est-à-dire Alouette).

Les jumeaux et Neville froncèrent les sourcils en voyant la réaction d'Althéa. Ils n'aimaient pas l'idée qu'un gars puisse se faire une place dans son cœur. (Bon sang, c'était l'équivalent de leur petite sœur! ) Bien qu'elle ne semble pas encore comprendre la nature de ses sentiments.

Pour se sauver de l'interrogatoire de Luna et Daphné, Althéa a commencé à parler de son été.

Neville était vraiment curieux de Tsuna et il demanda à Althéa s'il pouvait demander à Hedwige de lui apporter une lettre afin de peut-être débuter une correspondance entre les deux futur patron. Althéa donna immédiatement son feu vert à Hedwige après tout elle pouvait facilement les voir devenir amis.

Cependant, Luna, était curieuse de voir si elle pouvait communiquer avec Mukuro à travers ses rêves comme Chrome le faisait. Être enfermé dans une prison d'eau devait être déprimant. Cédric qui étudiait les lois de la Vindice a promis qu'il chercherait un moyen de le renvoyer sous la garde des Vongola, après tout Mukuro était l'un des gardiens de Tsuna. Daphné lui donnerait un coup de main.

C'était un romantique, même si la plupart du temps il ne le montrait pas. le couple de Brumes s'aimaient et Mukuro et Chrome semblaient parfait ensemble. Si seulement il savait que Chrome était trop timide pour comprendre qu'elle était amoureuse et comme Mukuro était tout simplement trop têtu pour l'admettre...

Les jumeaux étaient déjà en contact avec Gokudera et avaient décidé d'échanger des idées, Hayato était brillant en potions. Avantage d'être maitre des explosions.

Cependant, il y a une chose, qu'ils redoutent tous...

Reborn! Que celui-ci donne des conseils de formation à Blaise.

Ils feraient tout pour l'empêcher, quitte à forcer Blaise dans un Serment Inviolable.

* * *

L'année débuta avec l'annonce de la suspension de Quidditch et l'annonce de l'arrivée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Bien que les Jumeaux savaient que personne ne pouvait se joindre à moins d'avoir 17 ans, ils ont décidé d'essayer de s'inscrire.

Le lendemain Cédric a rencontré Neville et lui a demandé s'il pouvait s'inscrire et tester ses compétences. Au début Neville ne comprenait pas pourquoi il demander la permission, jusqu'à ce que Luna lui fasse remarquer que c'était une pratique courante pour des gardiens.

De plus, les Jumeaux ont eu leur première leçon avec «Maugrey Fol-Oeil». S'ils l'avaient eu avant de devenir gardiens, ils en aurait certainement fait l'éloge. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas alors ils ont décidé d'écouter les instincts de leur centre de gravité avant de prendre toute décision.

* * *

Althéa n'avait pas confiance en Maugrey. Sinon le sentiment étrange qu'elle avait et le fait qu'il se déplaçait comme un vétéran de la guerre, se serait au moins pour le fait d'être un vieil ami du Batard.

Même sinon, son respect en temps qu'enseignant aurait atteint zéro par le seul fait qu'il avait démontré le sortilège Doloris devant Neville. La malédiction qui avait fait perdre l'esprit à ses parents...

Il se souvenait de cette nuit-là! Putain!

Il le lui avait avoué l'année précédente, chaque fois qu'un Détraqueur s'approchait Althéa revivait la mort de sa mère, Neville lui revivait les hurlements de ses parents.

Quelle que soit ce qu'il était, tout respect que Maugrey aurait jamais pu avoir de sa part avait fondu comme neige au soleil au moment où il avait utilisé cette malédiction.

Non pas qu'elle en avait beaucoup à la base. Ses attentes pour les toujours très nouveau professeur DCFM étaient faibles. Le seul décent était Moony-ji.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore n'était pas un homme heureux, les lois gobelines protégeait l'identité du nouveau tuteur d'Althéa et même s'il avait essayé de lui extorquer des informations où de la kidnapper une malédiction qui n'existait pas auparavant serait activé en réponse.

Foutus Gobelins et leurs mesures de sécurité.

* * *

Le 30 Octobre est arrivé trop vite aux goûts d'Althéa. Entre les conférences, les séances de formation et les lettres échangées avec Tsuna et Kyoya, dans la dernière lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé, il lui avait demandé d'utiliser son prénom plutôt que son nom de famille (où de l'appeler Kyo-kun en second choix) après avoir lu Althéa était devenue aussi rouge qu'un poivron rouge et s'était cachée sous les couvertures pour y crier pendant 2 minutes contre l'oreiller d'embarras. Tout s'est passé très vite et une partie d'elle aurait voulait revenir en arrière.

Elle espérait juste que se pourrait être une année calme, malheureusement, les Destinées semblaient la haïr.

* * *

Althéa n'était pas impressionnée par les élèves des écoles de Beauxbâtons où Durmstrang. Mais, il est vrai qu'après avoir passé l'été avec les membres de la Varia et la 10ème génération des Vongola un groupe de filles minces et une équipe d'idiots essayant de jouer les machos semblaient pathétiques. Surtout par rapport à Kyo-kun...

Calme, calme, calme, c'est mauvais Althéa. A quoi est-ce que tu penses?

C'était juste un incroyable contrôle d'elle-même qui l'empêchait de se frapper la tête sur la table suites à ses pensées liées à une certaine Alouette.

Cependant, Cédric avait inscrit son nom dans la Coupe de Feu et maintenant que le banquet d'Halloween était terminé, tout le monde attendait les résultats du tirage au sort.

(Fred et George avaient échoué spectaculairement dans leur tentative et avaient fini avec des barbes atteignant leurs genoux. (Tous avaient ri pendant des heures de leurs mésaventures et Althéa avait suivi la suggestion de Viper: Elle avait pris des photos.))

Pour plus de sécurité Dobby était tapi dans un endroit caché de la grande salle pour surveiller la coupe, il ferait un rapport à Xanxus.

* * *

Dumbledore se leva avec Madame Maxime ainsi que le professeur Karkaroff, les directeurs respectifs des écoles Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, à ses côtés. Après quelques brèves recommandations, d'un geste ample de sa baguette il fit s'éteindre toutes les bougies, exceptées celles des citrouilles sculptées, plongeant la salle dans une semi obscurité.

La coupe de feu brillait de plus en plus, puis tout à coup les flammes sont passées de rouge, au blanc et au bleu, des étincelles giclait puis une langue de feu est sortie de la Coupe crachant un morceau de parchemin roussi.

Dumbledore le saisit et tendit son bras pour le lire à la lumière des flammes blanches:

-Le champion Durmstrang est Viktor Krum.

Une tempête d'applaudissements a éclaté, tandis que Krum est entré dans la pièce latérale. Plusieurs de ses compagnons d'écoles semblaient abattus.

Quand le silence revint la coupe s'enflamma à nouveau de rouge avant de rejeter un morceau de parchemin. Dumbledore attrapa le second parchemin:

-Le champion de Beauxbâtons est Fleur Delacour.

Une jeune fille pâle avec de longs cheveux blonds se dandina en marchant dans la salle sous les applaudissements.

Le silence était encore plus profond, lorsque le moment était venu pour Poudlard de connaitre son champion:

-Le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory!

Tout le monde a applaudi et encouragé Cédric, mais nul n'était aussi fort que Althéa où les autres Pendragon.

-Bien, maintenant, que nous avons nos trois champions, nous allons invité...

Dumbledore arrêta sa phrase et tous les étudiants se retournèrent pour regarder ce qui l'avait distrait.

La Coupe était à nouveau rouge et avait craché une autre feuille de parchemin, lequel avait commencé à tournoyer dans l'air.

Althéa sentit la peur lui serrer l'estomac et ses instincts crier au danger. Dobby regarda autour d'eux. Elle lui a dit que ce que craignait Xanxus était arrivé. Dobby a immédiatement disparu. Dumbledore regarda un parchemin plus que tous les autres et prononça:

-Althéa Potter.

* * *

-Putain!

Était la pensée qui passa dans la tête des Pendragon. Dumbledore avait juste fini de lire le parchemin, tandis que la Grande Salle s'était tue stupéfaite et indignée.

Althéa quant à elle cherchait obstinément un moyen de gagner du temps.

Dumbledore répéta:

-Althéa Potter

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers elle, un moment elle se sentait comme revenue en deuxième année. Seule et jugée. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas seule, elle avait de vrais amis cette fois-ci. Puis elle s'est levée et s'est arrêté au milieu de la rue, sans se diriger vers les professeurs, immobile.

-Ma chère, venez v... a commencé à dire à Dumbledore.

-NON! Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe, quelqu'un a inscrit mon nom. Siffla t'elle d'un ton glacial qui rappelait aux Pendragon le jour où ils avait été témoin de la froide fureur de Xanxus.

Les murmures des étudiants ont été tuées dans la seconde suite au ton froid d'Althéa, à ce moment-là personne ne voulait être le destinataire de ce ton glacial.

-Pouvons nous en parler dans la pièce d'à côté? demanda Dumbledore pour ne pas avoir à être interrogé en public.

-NON! Quelqu'un à inscrit mon nom avant de le placer dans la coupe, je refuse d'être réduite au silence, j'ai l'intention de le prouver. déclara-elle en tirant sa baguette et récita en levant le bras

-Moi, Althéa Dorea Potter, jure sur ma Magie que je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu ni n'ai en aucune façon planifiée où ai demandé à un autre étudiant ou enseignant d'entrer mon nom. Il y eut un vent léger qui souffla dans la salle. Sa magie a témoigné du serment d'Althéa. Elle avait rendu son verdict: Expecto Patronum !

Cornedrue a commencé à trotter dans la salle, tandis que le Ligre a sauté d'un côté cherchant le danger enfin l'Alouette était aux côté d'Althéa faisant des cercles dans l'air pour veiller sur elle.

Althéa avait à peine remarquée qu'en plus de ses deux Patrons habituels, un troisième était apparu sous la forme de l'éponyme de Kyo-kun. Son cœur a raté un battement et elle sentait une certaine chaleur dans sa poitrine en voyant l'alouette. Elle était si nerveuse à cause de tout ce qui se passait.

Tout le monde dans la salle eut le souffle coupé à la vue de non pas un mais trois Patronus évoquées par la même personne. Peu à peu ils ont enregistré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas menti, où elle aurait perdu sa magie.

Dumbledore a essayé de nouveau d'inciter Althéa à partir dans l'autre pièce quand...

Les portes de la Grande Salle se sont ouvertes avec un grand "BANG".

Le silence était total, lorsqu'un groupe de six personnes est entré dans la pièce. Alors qu'une autre personne se trouvait derrière ses gardiens.

Un homme avec une crête verte pliée sur un côté.

Un homme grand qui semblait avoir pris tout le choc.

Un bébé à capuchon avec une sucette indigo lévitant avec un serpent* noir sur la tête.

Un adolescent dont les cheveux blonds couvraient ses yeux, un diadème sur la tête et un sourire de psychopathe.

Un homme avec de longs cheveux d'argent.

Tous portaient des variations du même uniforme, ils se sont réunis autour de la sixième personne: un adolescent, avait une grande cicatrice sur sa joue gauche, des yeux rouges et des cheveux noirs rasés sur les côtés de la tête, des plumes et une queue de raton laveur retombaient sur son épaule droite. Il portait une chemise avec sa veste d'uniforme reposant sur ses épaules à la manière d'une cape. Il portait un pantalon et des bottes noires.

Bartemius Croupton a senti son sang gelé dans ses veines. Travaillant au Bureau de la Coopération Magique Internationale, il avait entendu parler du groupe qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et il avait reconnu leurs armoiries.

Pourquoi diable, la Varia, l'Équipe d'Assassinat Indépendante de la famille Vongola était-elle à Poudlard?!

De plus, alors que tous les étudiants fixaient les nouveaux arrivants étourdis, Althéa Potter, s'est dirigée rapidement vers le groupe et s'était mise à la droite du dernier arrivé. L'adolescent en question avait placé une main sur son épaule comme s'il voulait la vérifier. Sans compter qu'ils étaient très semblables.

Ils étaient venus pour elle?

La réponse est venue de celui qui était clairement le chef du groupe. Se faisant, il leur a presque fait avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre! Je veux savoir qui a mis le nom de ma sœur dans ce putain de calice?!

Grogna l'adolescent haussant le ton de sa voix.

Dumbledore a finalement obtenu sa réponse concernant l'identité du gardien Althéa. Quand il a vu les armoiries la seule chose qu'il pouvait penser était: "Merde".

* * *

 **Ndt: L'auteur à oublié que lorsque Phantasma est sous forme de grenouille, Marmon ne peut pas voler.**


	15. Surprise, surprise

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Surprise, Surprise**

* * *

Le silence dans la grande salle était totale. Certains tentaient de comprendre ce que l'adolescent venait de dire. Mais le plus doucement possible, ils essayaient de ne pas attirer l'attention des dangereuses créatures sur eux. Seulement six étaient rassurés. Les Pendragon, qui poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Dumbledore pouvait être un puissant magicien, mais même lui ne pourrait se heurter à la Varia et espérer rester sain et sauf.

Xanxus sourit, profitant de la peur qu'il avait infligé aux idiots qui voulaient se cacher derrière sa sœur si quelque chose venait à arriver. Des poltrons qui ne se souciait pas du fait que Althéa n'était encore qu'une petite fille.

Puis son regard s'attarda un instant sur les Pendragon, si les choses devaient aller comme elles allaient alors il ferait mieux de prendre leur formation entre ses mains. Ils étaient des amis d'Althéa. Et après tout, ils étaient des alliés des Vongola. Avec ça, putain, les laisser à un niveau dérisoire, menacerait de les tuer.

Prenant les choses en main il fit signe aux directeurs et envoyés du ministère de le suivre dans la petite pièce à côté. Oh mon Dieu, ils étaient si confus qu'ils ne savaient pas se comporter autrement que comme des moutons.

Pathétique

Heureusement Marmon avait tout les enregistrement, fournissant des preuves à partager avec Nono. Il devait se rappeler de garder une copie pour lui-même, surtout si Dumbledore et les autres ont continué d'être ennuyeux.

* * *

Au grand dam de Xanxus en entrant dans la pièce, la confusion avait cédé la place à l'indignation et la curiosité. Deux des trois autres "champions" avait l'air un peu confus, alors que Cédric était tout simplement déprimé. Les Pendragon avaient compris depuis longtemps que non seulement Althéa avait perpétuellement quelqu'un qui essayait de la tuer, mais qu'elle avait aussi hérité de la soit disant "Chance Potter". Autrement dit, elle était un requin pour les jeux de hasard, mais elle avait toujours tendance à vivre « des situations intéressantes ». La seule note positive est que, au moins, ils avaient des alliés à proximité cette année.

-Vous allez peut-être nous dire qui l'enfer vous êtes? Siffla, Karkaroff avec colère.

Totalement ignorant que derrière lui Madame Maxime et Croupton blanchissaient, ils savaient tous deux _exactement_ qui il était.

Et Karkaroff a continué à grommeler avait d'être immobilisé par le regard de Xanxus.

-Xanxus, chef de Varia, l'Équipe d'Assassin Indépendants de la famille Vongola. Je suis aussi le frère aîné d'Althéa, son tuteur magique et Lord Serpentard. répondit-il, avec un grand sourire.

A l'exception de Cédric, Althéa et la Varia le reste de la pièce, le reste de la pièce était divisée entre la peur, le doute et la pitié que Dumbledore ait une crise cardiaque.

Après les avoir calmé il a expliqué ce qui venait de se produire dans la grande salle aux trois champions restants.

-Seulement toi, Thea, il n'y a que toi pour avoir une poisse pareille! Première année un troll et la pierre philosophale. Deuxième année un Basilic, troisième année des Détraqueurs et maintenant un tournoi connu pour ses nombreux décès. Commenta Cédric en se frottant les tempes, choquants ceux qui étaient présents.

-Au moins toi, tu as décidé d'entrer volontairement! fut la réponse indignée d'Althéa. Malheureusement, ça avait été un putain de bon travail. Le parchemin avait été arraché à l'un des devoirs de classe d'Althéa. Il avait disparu des archives des professeurs, ayant été écrit par elle la Coupe de Feu prendrait trop de temps pour se rendre compte de l'erreur.

Xanxus grogna à cela, demandant une nouvelle fois pourquoi il n'avait pas transféré Althéa dans l'école italienne. Elle était clairement plus petite et moins connue, mais au moins son programme était plus à jour. Il ne dédaignait pas l'utilisation des Flammes et ses relations avec la mafia étaient bien meilleures...

Ah, c'est vrai avec le fait qu'elle était considérée comme une héroïne nationale, malgré qu'ils l'aient traité comme un putain de bouc émissaire, il ne pouvait pas la faire transférer sans provoquer un putain d'incident international... et il y avait aussi les Pendragon.

La vie était fabuleuse, ok ... plan B.

Madame Maxime se plaignit

-Alors Poudlard a deux champions. C'est totalement inacceptable je vais devoir ...

-Poudlard n'a pas deux champions, l'interrompit brutalement Xanxus, Cédric Diggory est le champion de Poudlard. Selon l'article 223, paragraphe F, alinéa 322 du règlement du tournoi des Champions: "Est admissible à représenter la mafia tout candidat possédant la magie et étant capable d'utiliser l'une des Flammes d'Âmes. Les deux types de Flammes de Dernières Volontés peuvent être utilisé. Aussi bien les Flammes de la Terre que du Ciel." Vous avez changé le nom du tournoi et cessé d'inviter la mafia, mais le fait qu'Althéa possède toutes les exigences signifie qu'elle est notre championne et restera championne de la Varia.

Il a terminé avec un sourire satisfait, faisant signe à Althéa pour montrer un fragment de ses flammes. Ce qu'elle fit à la stupéfaction du gestionnaire et des autres champions. Ainsi qu'au dégoût de Dumbledore. Les choses se compliquent pour le vieux salaud. Étant reconnue comme étant la représentante de la mafia, elle était presque hors de portée.

Maintenant, s'il a essayé de la récupérer, cela déclencherait un incident international, mais il devait reconnaître que l'homme s'était seulement présenté comme étant son Tuteur Magique, peut-être qu'il pourrait «convaincre» le tuteur légal de lui rendre sa garde.

-Par curiosité M. Xanxus, si vous êtes le Tuteur Magique d'Althéa qui est son tuteur légal? Demanda t'il en utilisant son meilleur ton de grand-père inquiet.

Xanxus fronça les sourcils, mais ne tomba pas dans le piège pathétique, après tout le combat pour la garde d'Althéa a déjà été gagné et il était sur le point de le lui montrer.

-Mon vieux, Timoteo Vongola, neuvième patron de la famille Vongola, répondit-il en souriant, tandis que toutes les couleur du visage du bâtard manipulateur se fanèrent.

Puis, après qu'il ait été annoncé que la première épreuve serait le 24 novembre et donc que au cours des deux prochaines semaines, il y aurait la cérémonie de la pesée des baguettes. Xanxus prit le bras de sa sœur puis entourés par ses gardiens ils sortirent. Laissant derrière-eux un groupe de sorciers abasourdi et un membre des Pendragon amusé , Cédric ne pouvait pas attendre le début de la cérémonie.

Se présenter non seulement comme un champion, mais aussi comme étant le gardien du métal des Pendragon était la raison pour laquelle il était entré dans le tournoi. C'était la première étape vers le retour officiel de la famille Pendragon, il était temps de réveiller la communauté anglophone.

 _La Terre supporte, les protecteurs sont réveillés, notre heure est maintenant gravé sur la bague._

La devise gravée dans l'anneau depuis un long moment, brillait synchronisant sa détermination avec le métal.

* * *

Le lendemain, les élèves se sont retrouvés face à une nouvelle table dans la grande salle. (Avec la permission des elfes de maison, qui étaient ravis d'avoir un Lord héritier des fondateurs au château) Althéa et les Pendragon étaient assis, prenant le petit déjeuner en compagnie des différents membres et du duo de Chaos essayant de se remettre de sa première session de formation avec Xanxus (hormis Althéa, grâce à sa formation avec Hibari elle était en train de devenir un monstre d'endurance).

La folie brevetée Varia à laissé tout le monde sans voix, ou tremblant sous les tables lorsqu'un commentaire grossier a été lancé destiné à Althéa envoyé par Draco Malfoy, le professeur Chourave voulait lui laver la bouche avec du savon. Squalo l'aurait volontiers étranglé. Bel faisait peur aux étudiants avec ses couteaux.

Draco quant à lui, il s'était déjà enfuit comme poursuivit par l'enfer.

En ce qui concerne les deux traîtres, ils n'ont pas été vu durant les deux premières classes du jour, et chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant un membre de la Varia, ils tremblaient comme des feuilles.

Dumbledore avait plutôt décidé de sortir un document à partir d'un endroit sûr d'où il l'avait caché, mais il faudra attendre la nuit de Noël pour faire son mouvement, il pensait qu'il allait gagner.

Il ne pouvait que prier pour la pitié, lorsqu'il serait découvert par celle qu'il considérait comme son pion. Une ombre cachée derrière la bibliothèque avait décidé qu'il était temps de faire son mouvement.

* * *

Ce fut au cours de sa leçon de potions que Althéa a été convoquée pour la pesée des baguettes. Si elle avait été tout autre Gryffondor elle aurait poussé un profond soupir de soulagement, mais elle avait été forcé d'abandonner un excellent antidote distillé avec soin.

Colin Creevey était son fan-boy surexcité, habituel. Althéa lui avait seulement prêté attention alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le point de rendez-vous, à mi-chemin Xanxus et ses gardiens les avaient rejoints, mais il manquait Viper.

L'entrée dans la salle de classe a attiré l'attention de tous. Dumbledore ne semblait pas heureux de voir Xanxus où la Varia, alors que la journaliste blonde sentait l'odeur du scoop.

Quatre chaises ont été disposées en diagonale sur une table recouverte de velours où était assis les cinq juges, Althéa est allé s'asseoir à côté de Cédric, tandis que Xanxus et les autres se sont installés adossé au mur opposé à la table des juges.

Dumbledore se leva.

-Maintenant que tous les champions sont arrivés, je vous présente M. Ollivander, il va vérifier vos baguettes pour s'assurer qu'elles sont en bon état avant le tournoi.

C'est un vieux sorcier avec des yeux pâles qui se présenta. Il était le même que celui à qui Althéa avait acheté sa vieille baguette de houx.

-Il semble que je suis arrivé juste à temps, merci Marmon. Les interrompit une voix, Marmon venait d'entrer dans la salle de classe avec Talbot.

-Talbot est un fabricant de baguettes et anneaux pour la mafia, bien qu'ici vous le connaissez mieux comme Nicolas Flamel.

A cette information les bouches des juges se sont grandes ouvertes, tandis que Althéa a salué le vieil artisan.

-Il est venu car pour contrôler les flammes car c'est le même endroit.

A cela Dumbledore, a été forcé de céder du terrain, mais il était très préoccupé que Flamel l'évitait. Il ne l'avait pas salué comme auparavant, alors qu'il l'avait fait avec les mafiosi.

Une fois que Talbot est venu près d'Ollivander, Fleur a été la première à être appelée.

-Mademoiselle Delacour, s'il vous plaît?

Fleur se leva et tendit sa baguette à Ollivander, et les deux fabricants ont commencé à l'observer.

-Neuf pouces et demi ... rigide ... palissandre ... et contient ... mon Dieu ...

-Un cheveu de Vélane, termina Fleur pour lui, il appartenait à ma grand-mère.

-Très bien. Orchideus. De la baguette apparu un bouquet de fleurs qu'il remit à Fleur en même temps que sa baguette.

-Miss Potter, s'il vous plaît.

Althéa a remis sa baguette, étonné Ollivander lui-dit: ce n'est pas la baguette que je vous ai vendu il y a quelques années. Dumbledore pâlit à cela, sans la baguette son plan était perdu.

-Naturellement, sa vieille baguette n'était pas assez puissante pour Miss Potter. répondit Talbot moqueur. Bois de cerisier avec pour noyau une plume d'un hibou mouillée des larmes d'un Phoenix et enroulé autour d'une flamme gelée de la colère aussi parfaite que le jour où je l'ai finie, prenez en soin.

Ignorant les regards étonnés des juges d'entendre celui qui avaient construit la baguette. Talbot s'en servit pour conjurer des fleurs cristallisées et remis l'ensemble à Althéa avant de dire:

-Maintenant, nous allons voir l'anneau. Pas une égratignure, parfait pour une utilisation des Flammes du ciel, avec le soleil et la pluie comme flammes secondaires. Ce qu'ils n'a pas dit était que l'anneau pourrait aussi canaliser la flamme anormale, mais c'était un secret pour le moment.

La cérémonie a continué normalement jusqu'à ce que Talbot a demandé à Cédric d'examiner son anneau.

Dumbledore semblait proche d'une crise cardiaque en découvrant que leur champion était également le Gardien du métal de la famille Pendragon. De leurs côtés les deux autres directeurs étaient un peu inquiets de leurs chances de victoire.

Une fois que la cérémonie des baguettes et les photos pour le Daily Prophet furent finies, la Varia et Althéa sortirent suivis par Rita Skeeter. La journaliste se croyait bien cachée sous sa forme animagus, il est regrettable qu'elle fut capturée par Viper et placée dans un pot incassable.

L'Illusionniste gloussait comme un fou, il venait d'obtenir un nouveau jouet.

* * *

-Êtes-vous sûr que c'est le projet de la vieille chèvre? Demanda Xanxus caché parmi les ombres, non loin de là, dans le couloir désert.

-Oui, si vous avez les contre-mesures mieux vaut vous préparer pour le bal de Noël.

-Je déteste l'idée de mettre les choses en ces termes, mais cette loi stupide est la meilleure protection pour Althéa. Continuer à espionner la Chèvre. Et rappelez-vous que je suis bien pire ennemi que Dumbledore, Rogue nous nous comprenons?

Rogue est entré dans le cercle de lumière provoqué par la torche.

-Parfaitement.


	16. 1ère tâche, Xanxus creuse l'écart

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **La première tâche et Xanxus creuse le fossé  
**

* * *

Le jour qui a suivie la Cérémonie de la pesée des baguettes, le Prophète a sorti une sombre histoire: La Survivante était liée à la Mafia. La famille Pendragon revenait: le Champion de Poudlard, était l'un des Gardiens du nouveau Patron.

Dumbledore fut contraint de détourner son attention du Tournoi de part les accusations de chercher inutilement à garder les Pendragon à l'écart de la politique.

En vain, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de limiter les pouvoirs de la Famille jusqu'au 17ème anniversaire du nouveau Patron. Et il ne pouvait même pas le toucher d'un cheveu: la Varia ainsi que la représentation de la Mafia au Tournoi était devenu un vrai bouclier pour le-dit Patron.

Profitant du fait que Dumbledore était distrait, Snape alla informer la Varia sur la Épreuve ainsi que le Plan de Dumby pour révéler l'épreuve à Althéa via Hagrid.

Althéa n'y est pas allé avec la cape d'invisibilité, mais grâce à Viper lequel lui avait prêté un manteau chargé d'illusion. (Les membres de la Varia ont été effrayés en découvrant que Viper n'a jamais demandé de paiements à Althéa).

Althéa et Cédric n'avaient pas de temps à perdre: une dragonne entrain de couver n'était certainement pas quelque chose à sous-estimer.

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas trop enthousiaste, Althéa savait que le meilleur plan pour agir incluait ses flammes secondaires et quelques techniques, qu'elle avait pu effectuer avec les deux flammes grâce aux conseils de Tsuna. (Il avait rempli au moins 10 pages avec des conseils. Ainsi que des remarques envahissante contre les idiots qui avaient organisé le Tournoi, s'inquiétait pour sa cousine. Althéa préférait de loin Tsuna comme cousin au cochon avec la perruque) Elle a également reçu une demande de Reborn: enregistrer le test pour pouvoir l'analyser et voir ce que les autres savaient faire.

Pour la grande consternation de Xanxus, des Jumeaux et de Neville, après avoir lu les encouragements d'Hibari, Althéa, est devenue une tomate aux cheveux roux. (Ils ne l'auraient cependant pas dit à ce moment du mois, celui qui terrorisait les hommes et montrait que le les femmes ne sont pas des êtres à fâcher.)

Althéa était un monstre quand elle était furieuse à cette époque, comme ils l'avaient découvert lorsque Picciotto di Cavalier n'avait pas reçu le message que Thea n'était pas intéressé par ses avances, surtout pas à ce moment du mois, ni jamais.

Xanxus était fier en quelque sorte. A cause de Grand-mère Ottava, la Vindice avait écrit une loi: "Quiconque est assez fou pour enflammer une femme au milieu de sa période est seul." Et il y a eu des répercussions sur les famille de ses femmes, parce que dans ces moments un dragon est plus facilement maitrisé. Il était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas la lui présenter.

Et bien que Nono manquait sa mère, il remerciait le ciel qu'elles ne se soient jamais rencontrées, Althéa pouvait être vraiment effrayante.)

Et enfin est arrivé le jour de la première épreuve.

* * *

Althea et les autres champions étaient dans la tente, attendant Bagman pour entendre ce que le test était. La tension pouvait être coupée au couteau. Fleur était assise sur un tabouret de bois blanc, elle était livide. Krum avait l'air plus mystérieux que d'habitude et Cédric faisait tourner sa bague.

La seule qui semblait calme était Althéa. Laquelle abusait sévèrement des ruses que Shiloh lui avait apprise pour se calmer.

Des centaines et des centaines de pieds faisaient écho devant la tente, les étudiants et les invités étaient assis dans les tribunes. Peu de temps après Bagman est entré dans la tente, vêtu d'une vieille robe de Quidditch, un sac de soie violet à la main.

-Nous y sommes, le grand moment est arrivé, êtes-vous excité? leur demanda Bagman , mais personne n'a répondu, il a décidé de continuer.

-Maintenant, vous devez tirer le modèle réduit de ce que vous allez affronter, à l'intérieur du sac se trouve aussi le numéro de votre tour. Le but étant d'attraper l'œuf d'or. A ses explications ils ont hoché la tête nerveusement.

À ce moment-là, Bagman tendit le sac à Fleur, qui pécha à contrecœur un mini Vert Gallois portant le numéro 2. Althéa supposait qu'elle était déjà au courant du test et qu'elle s'y était résigné.

Krum a ensuite tiré le Boutefeu chinois avec le numéro 3.

Et Cédric, lui a touché le Suédois à museau court avec le numéro 1.

Althéa grommela mentalement après sa chance. Un moment plus tard dans sa main il y avait le modèle réduit du dragon le plus dangereux, un véritable nid d'écailles, de dents et d'étincelles, le Maggyar à pointe, qui bien sûr avait été réservé pour la grande finale.

Après avoir expliqué qu'ils devraient partir une fois qu'ils auraient été présentés et qu'ils auraient entendu le coup de canon, Bagman se dirigea vers l'estrade où il présenterait.

Ils dansaient, et les candidats étaient foutus avec les dragons.

Tous ceux qui ont participé au tournoi allaient amèrement le regretter.

* * *

Il y avait eu des cris et des applaudissements pour les trois premiers Champions et maintenant il était temps pour la plus jeune d'entre eux.

Cédric avait magistralement réussi à blesser le Museau court avec ses flammes acérées et avait réussi à utiliser un sort d'échange pour récupérer l'œuf.

Fleur avait essayé d'endormir le Vert Gallois mais il avait brûlé sa jupe.

Et Krum avait été capable de récupérer l'œuf, mais le boutefeu chinois avait fini par tuer les autres œufs.

Xanxus et Timoteo Vongola étaient dans l'escalier entourés de leurs Gardiens, inquiets et anxieux, bien que l'anxiété n'était pas seulement parce qu'Althéa était sur le point de faire face à une bête telle qu'un dragon mais aussi en raison de la stratégie qu'elle avait choisie, ce n'était pas une technique facile à utiliser.

Quelques secondes après que Bagman ait annoncé son nom, Althéa est entrée dans l'arène, la tête haute. Découvrant que sa cible ne fermait pas les yeux... elle l'a utilisé.

Sa baguette resta dans son étui, mais l'anneau commença à briller, quand, dans le silence générale du public, les Flammes Bleues se dissipèrent par vagues des pieds d'Althéa pour envelopper le Maggyar.

Comme Fleur avec le Gallois, le Maggyar semblait se détendre.

Mais à la différence de la française, Althéa savait bien que ses Flammes de Pluie n'auraient jamais été assez puissantes seules. C'est pourquoi elle les amplifia à la base même grâce à la propriété active de ses Flammes du Soleil.

Elle avait tout juste eu le temps d'utiliser cette technique.

Dès que le Maggyar était assoupie, Althéa a cessé d'émettre ses flammes bleues.

Une flamme orange apparu sur son front et ses yeux brillaient de la même couleur.

Elle était entrée en mode Hyper Dying Will. Joignant les mains comme si elle priait, elle commença à collecter d'avantage de Flammes sur ses mains. Elle les ouvrit lentement, juste au moment où le dragon ouvrit les yeux et qu'il se trouvait prêt à cracher le feu. Mais il était désormais trop tard.

\- Point Zero: Première édition! cria Althéa.

Les Flammes Orange enveloppèrent le Maggyar. Sans toucher les œufs. Juste assez pour changer de couleur l'air soudainement, devenu givré.

Au lieu des Flammes, il y avait désormais une cage de glace impénétrable.

Alors que les mafieux poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, à l'instar des Pendragon, le reste du corps étudiant et les juges restèrent les yeux écarquillés.

Althéa s'approcha discrètement du nid et ramassa l'œuf d'or.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, dirigeant une révérence aux spectateurs étonnés. Juste avant de lancer une boule de feu, qui commença à faire fondre la glace lentement. Ce temps de fonte donna à ceux s'occupant des dragons le temps nécessaire pour se préparer à mettre KO le dragon en toute sécurité. (Une chose très rare dans leur travail mais dont ils étaient très reconnaissants.)

Une fois qu'Althéa entra dans la tente, sous l'impulsion d'un McGranit inquiet, la foule commença à applaudir.

* * *

Lorsque les résultats de l'épreuve furent connus: le score maximum fut donné à Cédric et Althéa. La deuxième place alla à Krum et la quatrième alla à Fleur.

Althéa s'est relaxée et a pris deux jours pour se reposer avant de s'inquiéter de l'œuf qui contenait un indice pour la prochaine épreuve.

Au moment de l'annonce du Bal de Noël, elle gagna un harceleur en la personne de Ronald Weasley. Il voulait probablement l'entraîner au Bal pour une raison quelconque. Y compris en utilisant sa renommée comme s'il prétendait être son ami.

Xanxus a dit à Althéa de ne pas s'inquiéter et de n'accepter aucune invitation au bal. Il avait une surprise pour elle. (Même s'il voulait inciter quelqu'un à danser avec elle.) Pendant ce temps ils continueraient leurs cours de danse. Lussuria avait déjà pris ses mesures pour la robe. (L'idée de créer des vêtements pour Althéa avait enflammé le soleil de la Varia).

Mais une question se posa dans la tête d'Althéa et un matin alors qu'elle et Xanxus étaient dans le dortoir de la Varia en attendant le reste des Gardiens, elle lui demanda finalement:

-Nii-san, avec qui vas-tu danser?

Xanxus, qui lisait un rapport assis sur un fauteuil près de sa sœur, répondit:

-Je préfère éviter les maux de tête, alors... sa phrase fut interrompu par un cri outragé provenant de la chambre de Squalo, sauf qu'il semblait plus aigu que d'habitude. Le silence revint d'un coup, comme si rien ne s'était passé du coup Althéa se demandait ce qui s'était passé... j'ai utilisé sur Squalo une potion de changement de genre, celle que j'ai trouvé dans ton laboratoire, bref je vais avec Squalo.

Althéa devint soudainement livide et murmura simplement:

-Nii-san, la seule potion de changement de genre que j'avais dans mon laboratoire est irréversible j'allais l'administrer à Weasley s'il n'arrêtait pas de me tourmenter.

Xanxus la regarda stupéfait et tout ce qu'elle disait fut interrompu par un:

-VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII, très féminin, si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle du tout!

Le cri fut lancé par une beauté munie de longs cheveux argentés, des hanches bien définies, une silhouette très tonique et une poitrine en coupe C, juste couverte par un long t-shirt blanc.

Superbi Squalo était devenue un véritable canon.

Althéa avait peur de dire que la potion était irréversible et utilisée au cas où l'une des vieilles familles aurait trop d'enfants du même genre, surtout si elles étaient toutes des femelles et qu'ils ne voulaient pas que leur nom de famille disparaisse.

Dire à Squalo qu'elle était désormais une femme dans absolument tout (y compris le cycle mensuelle et la possibilité de tomber enceinte), bien qu'en gardant sa force précédente et en ajoutant plus de flexibilité n'était pas une perspective attrayante.

Althéa a fait la seule chose nécessaire pour sauver sa vie: désigner Xanxus comme coupable.

Ce n'est pas qu'il l'ait remarqué, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de regarder la furieuse Squalo.

Qui aurait imaginé que Squalo dans une version féminine serait une telle beauté?


	17. La Danse des Flammes

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **La danse des flammes**

* * *

Squalo ne savait pas si il allait étouffer Xanxus ou finalement agir comme il en avait envie depuis leur première rencontre. C'est-à-dire imprimer un baiser sur ses lèvres... D'accord, cela méritait une explication...

Squalo était tombé amoureux au premier regard, cependant Xanxus était l'un des héritiers des Vongola. Alors Squalo avait décidé de garder le silence sur ses sentiments. (Surtout vu le nombre de personnes qui regardaient les couples de même sexe.) Et d'être professionnel en premier. (Bien qu'ils se disputaient comme un vieux couple marié.) Le scandale du Berceau puis ensuite les batailles pour les Anneaux et la découverte de l'existence d'Althéa avaient brisé l'officier de Varia malgré tout, il n'avait pas encore réussi à se décider. Le seul à connaitre la vérité était Lussuria.

Une chose était certaine cependant, il n'allait pas blâmer la Petite pour son brusque changement de sexe. Elle avait certes préparée la potion, mais l'avait fait en dernier recours contre ce petit misérable qui essayait de la molester.

Il était indécis, non indécise (elle devait s'habituer à être une femme), sur comment traiter Xanxus. Bien qu'après avoir été séquestré par le soleil pour un check-up et plus tard être devenue une poupée pour Lussuria. Elle avait décidé qu'un coup de pied dans les parties inférieures était dû... dès son retour, elle lui volerait un baiser.

* * *

Althéa expliquait la situation aux autres, car Xanxus était gelé depuis que Squalo lui avait fait face uniquement vêtue d'un T-shirt blanc.

T-shirt qui n'avait rien fait pour cacher les nouvelles formes de la Pluie.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas était que le cerveau du Boss de la Varia était un désastre à ce moment-là: pour une raison simple, personne ne savait que Xanxus était amoureux de Squalo depuis des années. Mais puisque le patron ne voulait pas agir, il comparait le requin à une certaine femme qui ne devait pas être nommée en sa présence.

Vous pouvez comprendre qu'à ce moment-là, il avait tous les droits d'être un désastre, il avait probablement ruiné la vie de son gardien de la Pluie ainsi que de son amour secret.

* * *

Lussuria était excité. Cela faisait des des années qu'il était à la recherche d'un moyen pour que les deux admettent finalement qu'ils s'aimaient. Peut-être finalement que c'était le tour nécessaire.

Alors qu'il traînait Squalo pour son check-up et qu'il prenait ensuite les mesures pour le nouvel uniforme, avec plusieurs nouveaux vêtements et bien sûr une tenue de danse, il commença à rire diaboliquement, terrorisant la pauvre Squalo et toute le Varia entendit résonner le rire malin.

* * *

Tandis qu'Althéa, Luna, Daphné et Squalo étaient les prisonnières de Lussuria pour se préparer au bal, le Boss de la Varia a tenté de rationaliser (après un mois) le fait que la seconde après qu'il ait changé le sexe de Squalo, il se faisait botté les parties basses dans par sa Pluie, juste avant d'être embrassé par la-dite pluie, stupéfait il a été traîné dans la chambre de Squalo.

Et ils ont tous remercié les différents sorts d'intimité sur les chambres. Parfois les Varia étaient des connards, mais ils n'avaient aucune intention de découvrir ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette pièce. (Ils avaient seulement parlé.)

Même s'ils avaient décidé d'ignorer la chose et de prétendre que rien n'avait changé.

Puis les divers amis et le reste des Gardiens entrèrent dans le salon menant à l'entrée du dortoir, où attendaient le Pendragon et leurs dames, ainsi que Krum qui avait invité Daphné.

Le seul qui n'était pas au salon était Levi, qui avait été désigné pour aller accueillir le compagnon d'Althéa.

Et pour une raison quelconque la seule pensée d'une telle chose était un quinzième de l'énervement de toute la Varia.

* * *

Lussuria était tout excité dans la pièce, il était impatient de voir les réactions aux robes des filles. Lorsque Luna était venue lui demander quoi porter Luss avait décidé de préparer sa robe et avait réussi à entraîner Daphné dedans.

Pendant ce temps, Viper préparait la caméra, le matériel photographique et les bandes photos pour l'évènement à venir, très bientôt!

La première à descendre fut Daphné enveloppée dans une longue robe bleue, dont la partie supérieure était couverte de dentelle plus claire juste au-dessus du corsage et qui formait ensuite les manches de la robe.

Avec la tresse qui lui tombait sur l'épaule droite et sa grâce, elle semblait être la reine de glace telle qu'elle avait été surnommée.

Krum s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit le bras pour la féliciter.

Luna a suivi peu après dans une robe jaune faite de dentelle blanche qui laissait ses bras découverts.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés et pour une fois elle ne portaient pas ses boucles d'oreilles de radis ou son collier de bouchons.

Neville, qui l'accompagnait, s'avança timidement, le visage rouge.

Dès qu'ils se sont déplacés c'était au tour de Xanxus et tous les autres Varia de rester les yeux écarquillés.

Vêtue d'une robe sirène argentée avec un décolleté en V avec le corsage et la partie étroite de la jupe décorée d'une myriade de perles et de longs gants blancs, il y avait une Squalo qui avait ondulés ses cheveux de sorte qu'ils sont tombés sur son épaule gauche dans de vagues douces.

En levant les yeux au ciel face aux visages de la Varia, elle se positionna comme d'habitude aux côtés de Xanxus.

Enfin, Althéa est entrée, vêtue d'une robe émeraude en mousseline et soie, l'encolure descendait juste à la clavicule et le tissage semi-transparent sur le corsage a été brodé avec un design de perles complexes.

Ses cheveux étaient pour la plupart lâchés et tombaient en étincelles pour les éclairer, tandis que des deux côtés de son visage on remarquait que la partie supérieure des cheveux avait été ramassée en tresse sur le dos de la tête où ils étaient majestueusement plumés. Semblable à celles qu'elles portait normalement, mais en fait elles avaient été choisis parmi celles de la dernière muet d'Hedwige.

En d'autres termes, elle était magnifique, mais avant que Xanxus ne puisse dire quelque chose, ils entendirent la voix de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été invité. Il dit avec arrogance:

-Finalement tu as décidé de voir ma grandeur, hein?

Ronald et Dumbledore étaient devant la porte et n'avaient pas remarqué ou ne s'en souciaient pas tout simplement les regards hostiles des autres dans la pièce.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que les deux bâtards faisaient dans la pièce devient rapidement claire.

Dumbledore sortit le document qu'il avait édité et contré par Molly Weasley qui s'était préparé pour l'assurance.

Un contrat de mariage entre Ronald Bilius Weasley et Althéa Dorea Potter.

Contrat que Dumbledore avait signé étant alors le Tuteur Magique d'Althéa plusieurs années auparavant.

Althéa était pâle et les deux bâtards victorieux. Ronald surtout avait dans ses yeux une convoitise mal dissimulée, qui lui donnaient des frissons. Ils se dandinaient tellement dans la victoire qu'ils ne réalisaient pas qu'ils avaient deux personnes derrière eux ou le sourire de Xanxus qui en disait long.

Quelques secondes après le document, (qui était invalide depuis le début, mais qui aurait de toute manière été annulé par le rituel de l'année précédente) finit en cendre sur le sol brûlé par une flamme violette.

Et Ronald, qui avait fait un pas dans la direction d'Althéa, était sur le sol vomissant tout ce qu'il pouvait après avoir été envoyé contre le mur latéral à cause d'un coup porté à son estomac.

-Herbivore, qui diable t'as dit que tu pouvais t'approcher de ma Carnivore? Prépares-toi à être mordu à mort.

Celui qui parlait était un adolescent que les Jumeaux et Cédric reconnurent en un instant. Malgré qu'aujourd'hui il portait un costume noir avec une chemise violette et une cravate noire épinglé d'une broche avec un blason. Juste en-dessous de son cœur se trouvait une poche où dépassait un mouchoir de la même couleur que sa chemise. Et non l'uniforme du comité de discipline qu'ils avaient vu pendant l'été. (Il en portait toujours le brassard sur le bras).

-Qui? commença à demander Dumbledore avant de se taire en remarquant l'arme dans la main du garçon et surtout lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur les armoiries et l'anneau à son doigt.

-Tais-toi, Herbivore. Dit-il en claquant Dumbledore pour aller embrasser Althéa. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre Carnivore. A cela Althéa sourit et rougit comme un grain de poivre.

Le garçon s'est alors tourné vers Neville et s'est présenté comme:

-Hibari Kyoya, gardien des nuages du 10ème boss Vongola, je suis ici pour me présenter à Althéa, son anglais était parfait il avait à peine un léger d'accent.

* * *

Lorsque Xanxus l'avait contacté pour lui demander d'assister à une stupide danse, Kyoya était sur le point de clore l'appel téléphonique. Puis Xanxus a précisé qu'il devait être un cavalier pour Althéa. Les membres du Comité avaient été forcés d'évacuer l'école en raison des intentions meurtriers qui avaient été dégagé lorsque Hibari avait reçu le rapport concernant les plans de la Vieille Chèvre.

Enfermer sa Carnivore dans un mariage avec un porc, qui l'avait trahi et la traiterait comme un déchet... Ils étaient totalement morts.

Kyoya était un Nuage dont le territoire était Namimori. Althéa pouvait être surveillée et protégée, mais durant la courte période qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, elle était devenue la partie centrale de son territoire. (Ainsi que Tsuna, qui était son Ciel, mais cela il ne l'admettrait jamais.) Personne ne prendrait la liberté de sa Carnivore. Ils avaient déjà ruiné sa vie.

La raison pour laquelle il était présent au bal, malgré la foule ennuyeuse, était pour escorter Althéa. Et il avait la bénédiction de Tsuna pour faire payer l'idiot qui croyait pouvoir lié Althéa à lui-même.

Quelques minutes après sa présentation, Hibari disparut, traînant un Ronald encore étourdi avec lui, sous les regards étonnés des Pendragon et de Krum. Tandis que les filles de la pièce, elles souriaient avec vengeance. (L'idée d'être traité comme du bétail était simplement haïssable.) Et le bruit rappela le battement qu'ils avaient reçu du garçon pendant les batailles pour les anneaux... le Bâtard aurait ce qu'il méritait.

* * *

Dumbledore laissa tomber la mafia dans un coin de sa tête. A cause de ces vulgaires meurtriers, il avait raté une excellente occasion de reprendre son agneau sacrificiel sous son contrôle.

Il était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand Xanxus l'informa en murmurant que le contrat n'avait jamais été valide et qu'il ne pourrait jamais utiliser un tel geste. Après tout, le garçon qui venait tout juste de sortir suivait les Anciennes Coutumes pour la Courtiser. La magie Antique tuerait n'importe qui essayant de le blesser pour enchaîner Althéa.

Après cette information, le Vieil Homme était pâle et sortit de la pièce. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à un nouveau plan.

* * *

Althéa n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette soirée pourrait être si parfaite, son chevalier était Kyo-kun, Ronald avait disparu, et la vieille chèvre avait perdu un autre moyen de la contrôler. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que personne ne commenterait le changement de genre de Squalo. (Il semblerait que la plupart des magiciens soient vraiment des idiots.)

Danser la valse avec Kyo-kun avait commencé à définir ce qu'il essayait de faire, mais elle ne savait toujours pas comment l'exprimer.

La nuit passa, on n'imaginait jamais que le temps puisse s'envoler ainsi, mais se tenir à côté d'Hibari n'aurait pas dû être si surprenant.

Elle n'a jamais remarqué les regards envieux de beaucoup de filles, ni le manque du Bâtard.

Après avoir passé du temps sur la piste de danse, ils sont allés ensemble dans le jardin afin de regarder les étoiles.


	18. La Seconde Tâche un avenir qui ne sera

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **La Seconde Tâche et un avenir qui n'existe plus**

* * *

Pour Althéa déchiffrer l'énigme était assez simple et grâce à la passion de Neville pour l'Herbologie, trouver un moyen de respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure fut comme boire un verre d'eau.

Comprendre pourquoi Ronald Weasley était l'otage d'algues dans le village sous-marin des sirènes, était comme comprendre les secrets de l'univers. Sérieusement, combien de fois Dumby devrait se faire botter le cul pour comprendre qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Ronald?

Elle fut sérieusement tenté de prendre l'un des autres otages: Cho Chang, la Serdaigle qui s'était rendue avec Cédric; Daphné, probablement pour Krum et une petite fille aux cheveux blonds pâles pour Fleur (Sœurs?).

Seulement l'idée de saboter les autres n'était pas sympathique.

L'épreuve n'avait commencé que depuis 10 minutes. La compréhension avec des preuves générales venait de rembourser les efforts déployés. Apprendre à utiliser la technique de vol grâce à un véhicule à propulsion avait été une blague.

Il avait encore beaucoup de temps pour retourner à terre, même avec une ou plusieurs charges.

Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par son intuition, qui lui criait que la petite fille était en danger. Et à ce moment la petite fille ouvrit les yeux, le sortilège qui lui permettait de respirer semblait vaciller. _Vélane_. Résonna dans sa tête, une créature de feu, l'eau n'était pas bon pour elles.

Décidant que la jeune fille avait la priorité. Elle coupa les deux algues, attrapa l'idiot et la petite fille avant d'utiliser les Flammes pour se diriger vers la rive.

* * *

Fleur avait peur de mourir. Peu de temps après le début du test elle avait été attaquée par des sirènes.

Et à cause de sa nature liée au feu, la Veela avait été obligée de retourner à terre. Et elle venait de découvrir que son otage était Gabrielle: sa petite sœur.

Elle ne faisait pas attention à la foule où à ses blessures (superficielles), mais la seule chose qui comptait pour elle était Gabrielle.

Elle regardait Dumbledore, marchait sur le rivage avec haine c'était lui qui avait jeté le sortilège sur les otages. Quand Dumbledore a été cloué au sol par l'irritante tête rouge qui avait été évité par n'importe quelles filles de Poudlard et qui était apparemment l'un des otages.

Regardant le lac Noir d'où venait le garçon, elle vit l'autre championne qui avait sauvé l'idiot. Elle sortait de l'eau en protégeant solidement...

-Gabrielle!

Elle sauta sur sa sœur et l'embrassa, tandis qu'Althéa Potter, après avoir laissé l'enfant et s'être assuré que tout allait bien, jeta un regard furieux à Dumbledore et aux autres juges pendant que son frère et ses hommes regardaient. Pour une raison quelconque. Ils avaient l'air un peu effrayés et un peu amusés.

-Quelqu'un peut me dire qui est le putain d'abruti qui a décidé que mettre une Vélane au fond d'un putain de lac était une putain de bonne idée? cria la brune, chaque mot de sa voix se leva et ses yeux brillèrent, pas l'orange comme lors du Premier Test, mais plutôt verts. De plus en plus forts à chaque instant qui passait à la lumière de l'Onction.

Tandis qu'Althéa donnait aux juges un lavage de tête qui les faisait ressembler à des enfants grondés par leur mère, Fleur décida plutôt d'approcher la fille plus tard pour la remercier. Considérant ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu parler de Poudlard, elle décida de contacter la Sororité afin de demander qu'Althéa soit invitée en tant que membre honoraire. Le soutien qu'ils pouvaient offrir pourrait certainement contrebalancer la Dette de Vie que Gabrielle et toute la famille Delacour avaient contractée envers la fille.

* * *

Dumbledore a eu une visite inattendue d'un émissaire du ministère français et d'un membre de la conférence internationale des magiciens pour l'idiotie commise. Tandis qu'un membre de la Sororité est venu à Althéa et l'a informée qu'à partir de ce moment elle avait été libérée de la dette de Gabrielle Delacour vis à vis d'Althéa.

Eh bien, en fait, les deux choses ne se sont pas passées en même temps: Althéa et Viper enregistraient le lavage de tête qu'elle avait subi avec Dumbledore.

Un certain professeur de potions essayait de ne pas éclater de rire sur place.

* * *

Le 24 mai, ils ont découvert que le troisième test serait à l'intérieur d'un labyrinthe.

Et le lendemain, Krum fut trouvé évanoui en forêt, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé mais la dernière chose qu'il avait vu fut M. Croupton. Errant et confus, ce qui était étrange car Croupton était malade et à la maison depuis Noël.

L'entraînement d'Althéa et des Pendragon se poursuivit sans interruption. De même que Squalo qui ajustait son style à son corps féminin.

La méthode pour localiser l'Horcruxe donnait de bons résultats, grâce aux gobelins, ils avaient trouvé l'anneau des Peverell, lequel n'était plus maudit et fut apporté pour Althéa en tant que Lady Peverell. Même si elle n'osait pas utiliser la puissance de la Pierre de Résurrection.

Malheureusement, la recherche de l'Horcruxe cachée dans Poudlard n'a pas été effectuée. Et enfin les Varia étaient en alerte suite à l'évasion de Peter Pettigrew de la garde du Ministère.

Apparemment, Amélia Bones avait tiré plusieurs ficelles pour cela.

* * *

Le jour de la troisième tâche, Althéa s'éveilla d'un cauchemar.

Seulement ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais les souvenirs d'un futur qui n'existerait jamais plus*, un futur dans lequel elle n'avait découvert la trahison qu'après la mort de Sirius dans sa 5ème année et où elle n'avait pas rencontré Xanxus l'année suivante.

Un futur dans lequel elle n'avait jamais éveillé la Flamme Noire et avait été brisée. Elle avait survécu mais elle n'était plus un Ciel. Elle était désormais un Soleil avec des Flammes de Pluie. La seule bonne chose dérivée de ceci était que le fragment d'âme avait été détruit.

Cependant, elle avait été capable de se réunir avec son Nii-san. Mais dans ce monde elle était faible et tout ce pourquoi elle avait travaillé si dur avec Tsuna n'était jamais arrivé. De même les Pendragon n'étaient jamais revenus.

Tout en pleurant pour cet avenir, ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose dans les draps, l'arme de la boîte blanche que Kyo-kun et son homologue construisaient quand d'autres avaient parlé des différences entre les mondes.

En la caressant de la main, elle remercia pour la seule bonne chose de ce monde. Malgré tout ça Kyo-kun était encore tombé amoureux d'elle. Et son homologue le méritait avec tout ce qu'elle avait enduré. Finalement, elle décida d'admettre ce qu'elle avait appris lors du Bal de Noël et d'essayer pour Hibari.

Mais maintenant elle devait aller voir si les autres allaient bien et après s'être habillée elle a charmé la boîte pour toujours retourner dans sa poche, quelque chose lui a dit qu'elle servirait.

* * *

Xanxus et les autres se sont réveillés avec des souvenirs de l'avenir qui n'était plus.

Heureusement, Xanxus avait décidé de contrôler les effets de sa mère ce jour-là. Plutôt que de les remettre à plus tard. L'Althéa du Futur avait été détruite et n'avait réussi à se lever que par l'autre lui et Hibari. Xanxus s'était résigné au fait qu'ils ne seraient pas séparés.

Dans la pièce, faisant tourner la Boîte Bête entre ses mains, le ligre du Ciel et de la Tempête, il se retrouva avec une Althea en pleurs dans ses bras. Il décida de mettre de côté toutes ses pensées afin de rassurer sa sœur.

Grâce au ciel, il avait examiné ces objets.

Mais maintenant il y avait autre chose à faire, il fallait étudier un plan afin d'éviter un certain événement.

* * *

 **NDT** : **CONJUGAISON**

 **Un futur qui n' existerait jamais plus**: la conjugaison est bizarre (le t): Il s'agit d'un futur alternatif. Et cette réalité future à disparue. Ne me demandez pas à quel temps j'ai conjugué ça, vous avez plus de chance avec votre prof de français... (où un bouquin de conjugaison)


	19. Le Cimetière et le retour de Voldemort

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Le cimetière et le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres**

* * *

Bien que personne ne l'aimait, le plan qu'ils venaient de créer était leur meilleure chance. Un sac en plastique couvert de sorts de contrainte et de Flammes de Brume avait été attaché au bras d'Althéa sous son coude.

Exactement là où son homologue avait une certaine cicatrice. Les illusions entrelacées lui permettraient d'être blessée seulement à ce moment et uniquement à cet endroit-là.

Ce n'était pas facile de décider de ne pas parler du plan aux Pendragon, mais Althéa savait qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas partir seule. Le poids de la boite arme dans sa poche de costume la rassurait. Après avoir écrit à Tsuna et Kyo-kun elle se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Prête à affronter la troisième tâche et à réalisé la première différence consciente et majeure entre leur futur et le futur qui ne serait pas.

* * *

Althéa s'est réveillé dans le cimetière attaché à une pierre tombale.

Elle avait réussi, elle avait pris le portoloin seule, Cédric survivrait.

Mais maintenant elle était attachée à une pierre tombale dans un cimetière fantomatique. Il y avait une légère brume émanant d'un énorme chaudron et Queudver, qui avait échappé aux Aurors, se tenait devant pour contrôler le feu.

-C'est prêt, mon Seigneur. grinça-t-il avec effroi.

-Alors, bouge! siffla une voix aiguë et froide provenant d'un paquet.

Queudver prit le paquet, pour révéler le bébé le plus horrible qui soit, une peau blanche comme un cadavre, sans cheveux et avec les yeux rouges du Malin.

Queudver jeta l'abomination dans le chaudron, puis ferma les yeux et pointa sa baguette vers la tombe à laquelle Althéa était attachée. Il entonna dans la nuit

 _L'os du père, donné en toute ignorance, renouvellera le fils!_

La tombe se brisa et un mince filet de poussière s'éleva pour tomber dans le liquide cristallin devenu d'un bleu vénéneux.

Soudain, Queudver se mit à gémir et sortit un long et mince poignard en argent de sa robe.

Il tendit sa main droite devant lui au-dessus du chaudron et récita en sanglotant

 _La chaire... du serviteur... volontairement sacrifiée... renouvelleras... son Seigneur._

Avec un cri inhumain, la main coupée tomba dans le chaudron et la potion devint d'un rouge brûlant.

Alors Queudver s'approcha d'Althéa, un poignard à la main, elle le sentit appuyer sur le creux de son bras droit, détruisant le sac, le sang recueilli sur la lame et les illusions semblaient faire croire qu'Althée était blessée.

Queudver retourna au chaudron et Althéa se sentit soulagée au moment où elle entendit la dernière partie du rituel. Il n'avait pas pris son sang. Mais ce qu'ils avaient volé à Dumbledore cet après-midi, en lui faisant croire qu'il s'était blessé.

 _Le sang de l'ennemi... pris par la force... ressuscitera... son adversaire._

Et alors que le sang tombait dans le chaudron, Queudver a conclu:

 _Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres renaitra._

La potion a commencé à bouillir et soudain une lumière éblouissante a recouvert le cimetière, puis a disparu et a révélé un adulte blotti suspendu dans l'air, de la vapeur noire l'entourait formant une robe noire et il posa ses pieds au sol.

Grand et squelettique, plus blanc qu'un crâne, avec de grands yeux rouges, des pupilles et un visage serpentin...

Voldemort était de retour.

* * *

Oh Dieu, combien elle détestait les monologues! Voldemort avait convoqué les Mangemorts et maintenant il était parti en cinquième vitesse avec un monologue sur la pureté du sang, la plaie qu'étaient les Moldus, la nuit qui était devenue pure esprit et son retour.

Et personne n'avait remarqué qu'il relâchait les cordes.

Pathétique, d'abord tirer et ensuite faites le monologue! A déclaré _The Evil Overlord List_ , sérieusement avec un tel Ego et le retard de la communauté, ce n'était pas surprenant que les Anglais aient été ridiculisés. Si Voldemort croyait lui faire peur alors il avait sérieusement tord. Byakuran l'effrayait beaucoup plus que lui! (A part le fait que son homologue n'était pas une combattante, la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait jamais quitté les zones de sécurité était que depuis le jour où elle préparait un gâteau pour une réunion avec Byakuran des Millefiore il était devenu déterminé à l'épouser. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit brisée, leurs possibles enfants aurait encore hérité des Flammes Ciel était la cerise sur le gâteau pour lui.) Ok, elle n'a pas peur de lui, être terrorisé serait plus correct. (Il aimait essayer de lui palper la poitrine, c'était la raison pour laquelle le Hibari du futur était toujours si meurtrier avec lui, et la raison pour laquelle lui et Xanxus étaient devenus amis, ensemble ils avaient essayé plusieurs fois de l'éliminer.)

Quand ils atteignirent le point où Voldemort était sur le point de la défier en duel, en tenant la fausse baguette que Queudvert lui avait prise, elle décida qu'elle en avait assez.

-Boite Arme, Ouverture. retentit la voix d'Althéa et avec une flamme orange elle était libérée, une grand louve blanche aux yeux ambrés et une gemme noire sur le front, des flammes orange léchaient les pattes du loup.

On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait giflé les mangemorts avec un poisson mort.

- _Sasha: cambio forma, Godness of Flash!_ Un autre flamboiement et Althéa se retrouva en utilisant le changement de forme de Sasha, son costume était parti désormais elle portait un haut noir avec hakama noir qui laissait ses épaules et son dos nu. Un haut blanc sous le noir et une bande orange à la taille. Aux pieds elle portait des chaussures de danseurs chinois, ceux faits pour la grande vitesse et les arts martiaux, ses bras étaient partiellement couverts par de longs gants sans doigts (l'uniforme d'exécution de Soi Fon dans l'anime de Bleach avec une bande orange.)

Elle activa le mode Hyper Dying Will, et prononça "Shunko", alors que les Flammes Orange la couvrait et se concentraient sur ses épaules, sur son dos elles se rassemblaient en des ailes.

En même temps que les Mangemorts commençaient à lancer des malédictions et des sorts, Althéa commença à avancer à une vitesse incroyable. L'épée de Gryffondor dans sa main en forme de katana, atteignit son but, elle coupa la tête du serpent Nagini, tandis que le Shunko de ses Flammes déviaient les malédictions qui lui furent lancées, elle s'assura de frapper plusieurs Mangemorts avec le même coup, de sorte que Voldy ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait intentionnellement visée le serpent.

Avec quelques autres échanges et des mouvements à grande vitesse, grâce auxquels elle réussi à frapper le visage de Voldemort, elle réussi à se saisir de la coupe et à réactiver le Portoloin.

Comme ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé le dernier Horcruxe, essayer de le tuer serait inutile. La seule chose qui lui déplaisait était qu'en utilisant le _cambio_ _forma_ l'épée était recouverte de flammes et qu'elle ne pouvait pas utiliser le poison du basilic la recouvrant.

Elle atterrit au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, le labyrinthe était parti et la foule semblait terrifiée.

Peu habituée à l'énorme quantité de flammes dont le Shunko avait besoin, dès que sa forme revient elle s'évanouit au milieu de l'agitation générale.

* * *

-Je demande une explication comment un Mangemort a-t-il pu prétendre être professeur, Dumbledore?

Althéa se réveilla au son de la voix du ministre, elle était à l'infirmerie et Sasha était recroquevillée à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Xanxus était là pour observer l'interaction du ministre et du directeur, il semblait beaucoup s'ennuyer.

Apparemment, la Varia avait réussi à faire sa part et à démasquer le faux Maugrey, mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à empêcher le détraqueur de voler son âme. (Ils avaient l'intention de le tuer, cependant, ils avaient l'intention de l'interroger avant.)

À ce moment-là, ils ont réalisé qu'Althéa s'était réveillée et Dumbledore et Fudge ont commencé à l'interroger.

Elle a expliqué que la coupe était un Portoloin qui l'avait emmenée dans un cimetière, où elle a eu une rencontre avec Peter Pettigrew.

Elle décrivit ensuite le rituel que le Mangemort avait utilisé et Fudge blanchit, tandis que Dumbledore avait un scintillement dans les yeux comme si Noël était arrivé.

Une autre raison pour laquelle on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Dumbledore.

-Voldemort est de retour, alors. dit Dumbledore, alors que le ministre pâlissait à l'idée.

-C-Comment puis-je savoir... Je ne me souviens pas de cette nuit il y a des années, pour autant que j'en sache, tout cela n'était qu'un tour. fit Althéa en frissonnant et en pleurant.

Alors que le ministre se détendit, pendant que Dumbledore essayait encore et encore de convaincre Fudge et de changer la version d'Althéa, tout ceci s'arrêta quand Xanxus s'exclama tout en serrant une Thea larmoyante:

-Arrêtez! Vous avez entendu ma sœur, elle n'a aucune idée de qui est sorti de ce chaudron. Elle a besoin de repos.

À ce moment-là, l'infirmière Pomfresh sortit tout le monde sauf Xanxus de l'infirmerie. Quand les choses furent finalement calmes, Xanxus commenta amusé:

-Tu es vraiment une bonne actrice.

Alors Althéa souleva son visage du creux de son cou, où elle s'était recroquevillée et gloussa avec la même expression de Xanxus imprimée sur le visage.

* * *

Les derniers jours de l'année scolaire sont passé tranquillement.

À l'exception de l'appel téléphonique qu'elle avait reçu de Tsuna, le diable lui-même, n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre à ce qu'il puisse être une mère poule. Même si, en réalité, avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait tellement d'elle était toujours un sentiment étrange.

Plus étonnant encore était le fait que le téléphone avait été volé des mains de Tsuna et que Kyo-kun l'avait informée qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la perdre de vue aussi longtemps qu'elle serait restée avec eux: la Varia qui a écouté la conversation a été témoin du fait qu'Althéa était si rouge qu'elle pouvait faire l'envie des tomates.

Au moment du départ, Althéa est allé avec la Varia au lac et non à la gare, tandis que les autres étudiants ont regardé des flammes indigo former un énorme et curieux cercle autour de la Varia. Dès qu'elles disparurent, personne n'a été laissé sur la rive. Rares sont les étudiants à être restés de marbre.

Après une année de folie, on s'attendrait à ce que les étudiants s'habituent aux habitudes de la Varia, mais apparemment, la folie Quality Varia n'est pas si prévisible.

En Italie, pendant ce temps, les Varia sont retournés au _Magione_ pour profiter d'un peu de paix avant de se rendre à Namimori afin de présenter les Pendragon à la 10ème génération Vongola. Et pour les accompagner ensuite à la cérémonie de présentation qui aura lieu début août.

* * *

 **Note de la Traductrice/VF: C'est un hazard du calendrier mais le chapitre que tout le monde attends sort pour la St Valentin.**


	20. Sky Night Ciel Nocturne

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Sky Night**

* * *

Althéa aurait voulu donner un coup de pied à l'idiot à côté d'elle. Pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas?

A cause de cette foutue chaîne l'enveloppant.

Comment bordel, a-t-elle fini prisonnière des Vindice, la police de la mafia?

Cela avait été un accident, elle achetait des articles de première nécessité avant de partir pour Namimori attendant l'arrivée du Pendragon d'ici une semaine, quand deux groupes avaient commencé une fusillade.

Elle s'était réfugiée dans une ruelle, pour finalement se retrouver ligotée avec le même idiot qui, en ce moment-même la palpait.

Mais à ce moment-là, dans la chambre froide où ils attendaient, deux des Vindices entrèrent, avec leur cape habituelle, leur chapeau haut de forme et leur visage couvert de bandages, mais l'un d'eux avait la taille d'un nourrisson et une tétine transparente autour du cou. Semblable à celles des Arcobaleno.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour remarquer le comportement d'un membre des deux groupes envers le témoin.

* * *

Bermuda von Veckenschtein et Jager étaient entrés pour résoudre une erreur qu'ils avaient commise. Alors qu'ils capturaient les délinquants, ils avaient enchaînés une fille qui était simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Dès qu'ils virent la brute s'en prendre à elle, ils ne perdirent pas de temps. Ils ne toléreraient pas un tel comportement à Vendicare.

Soudainement, la chaîne enveloppée autour de l'homme se resserra encore plus, ce qui l'obligea à éloigner ses mains de la fille dont la chaîne avait disparu.

-Il y a eu une erreur, Mademoiselle, nous allons vous ramener à l'endroit où nous vous avons trouvée. Dit Bermuda alors que Jager tendait la main pour attraper son bras.

Sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas résister, Althéa se laissa saisir, mais dès que les doigts de Jager se refermèrent sur son bras... quelque chose s'est simplement coincé à la perfection...

Et la flamme noire qui depuis le jour du Rituel s'était manifestée, pour la première fois, elle se mêlait à l'orange de son Ciel.

Althéa remarqua à peine le bruit déconcerté provenant des deux Vindices, soudain elle se sentit défaillir, la dernière chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'elle était attrapée.

* * *

Ni Bermudes et Jager ne pouvaient croire ce dont ils venaient d'être témoins.

Dès que Jager avait touché la jeune fille, une Flamme du Ciel s'était mise à briller, mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait surprit les deux hommes. Il y avait une Flamme de la Nuit mêlée à sa Flamme Ciel!

Et puis, ils ressentirent tous les deux une sensation étrange, quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait ressenti depuis que Checker Face avait arraché leurs Flammes pour transférer la Malédiction à la prochaine génération d'Arcobaleno...

L'Harmonie.

Le lien entre un ciel et ses éléments.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent rien demander, la jeune fille vacilla et s'évanouit.

Par pur instinct, Jager prit la fille à la volée.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Big Pino et Small Gia entrèrent alarmés par leurs sucettes pétrifiées: Elles n'étaient plus en pierre, elles étaient aussi transparentes que celle de Bermudes et à l'intérieur il y avait une flamme noire et orange. Brûlant paisiblement, même la Sucette de Bermudes brillait comme celle-ci.

La même Flamme bicolore qui léchait encore les bras de la fille... non, de leur Ciel.

Se souvenant des prisonniers Bermudes a ordonné:

-Big Pino, Small Gia effacer la mémoire des prisonniers, cela ne sort pas de Vendicare!

A ce moment, les deux acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et se dirigèrent vers les prisonniers qui tremblaient de terreur. Tandis que les deux autres ouvraient un portail vers leurs quartiers, emportant avec eux la fille inconsciente dans l'étreinte protectrice des bras, du plus grand des deux Vindice.

* * *

Trouver des informations sur la fille était extrêmement simple, ils n'avaient même pas eu à regarder dans les dossiers civils, son frère l'avait enregistré dans leurs archives afin d'éviter les ennuis liés au fait qu'elle était sorcière et préparait ses examens, avant de finalement entrer dans leur monde.

Mais il y avait des choses qui n'étaient pas rapportées. A aucun endroit sa Flamme de la Nuit n'était mentionnée. Ils auraient dû lui demander de se taire.

Ils avaient beaucoup à demander. Mais ça prendrait du temps avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Elle avait instinctivement utilisée une quantité gigantesque de Flammes. Ils ne savaient pas comment mais grâce à son Harmonisation avec Bermudes, ils avaient tous harmonisés. Au même moment. Parce que Bermudes était le seul à émettre les Flammes de la Nuit et le seul à les partager avec les autres, elle avait également harmonisée avec les autres de la Vindice.

Le résultat les avait stupéfiés, cela faisait des décennies (au moins) que chacun d'eux ressemblait à un cadavre grignoté, mais maintenant ils ressemblaient plus à des cadavres frais, peut-être qu'au fil du temps ils ressembleraient à des êtres humains.

Il y avait une autre chose qu'ils avaient remarqué: leur désir de vengeance n'était plus le seul sentiment qu'ils ressentaient.

Pour la première fois ils peuvent ressentir des émotions.

Décider qu'Althéa deviendrait l'un d'entre eux fut une décision unanime.

Et pour une fois le diable gouvernait. Elle serait l'un d'entre eux le plus tôt possible, mais officiellement seulement après ses études.

Ils devaient se rappeler de convoquer la Varia et les Vongola pour discuter de la question. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient même mettre sur la table des négociations la liberté de Mukuro Roduko, comme une incitation.

* * *

Considérant qu'elle s'était évanouie devant un membre de Vindice, Althéa, aurait dû se sentir effrayée, mais au contraire, elle se sentait en sécurité.

C'était un peu comme l'écho du lien qu'elle ressentait à travers son lien avec son frère, sauf que ce sentiment était mille fois plus fort.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, seulement pour voir six Vindice la fixer.

Elle grimaça et tomba du divan sur lequel elle reposait, seulement elle ne se retrouva pas par terre mais fut d'abord attrapé par un Vindice puis replacée sur le canapé.

-Althéa Dorea Potter, commença le Vindice avec la tétine d'Arcobaleno, attirant son attention, nous nous excusons de vous avoir capturé par erreur. A cela, Althéa allait commencé à répondre que tout allait bien, mais il ne luit en laissa pas le temps. Nous aurions des questions, s'il vous plaît répondez honnêtement. Althéa était silencieuse et hocha la tête. Avez-vous la moindre idée d'où provient cette flamme noire?

Comme, avant même qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, elle avait été enveloppé dans ses Flammes et ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment elle était au milieu de la Vendicare et entourée par la Vindice. Il était clair qu'ils savaient déjà qui elle était. Et que mentir ne serait pas un bonne idée. Alors Althéa a commencé à parler de sa première rencontre avec son frère, du rituel pour enlever l'Horcruxe et de comment, pendant ce rituel, la Flamme noire était apparue ainsi que ses conséquences.

* * *

Bermudes étaient en colère, triste, enragé... Bon sang, il n'était plus habitué à avoir autant d'émotions (pas que les autres s'en sortaient mieux). Un Ciel si puissant, enchaîné pour devenir une marionnette...

Quel bordel, mais maintenant c'est leur Ciel et ils la protégeront...

Mais comment lui expliquer?

Bonne question, sauf qu'il s'est vu entrainer dans un autre sujet.

-Mhh, je ne veut pas être grossière, mais votre Sucette, est-ce que c'est lié avec la Malédiction des Arcobaleno?

Comment diable était-elle au courant de la Malédiction? Bien sûr, ils savaient que l'Arcobaleno de la Brume travaillait pour la Varia, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont ils parlaient, aucun Arcobaleno ne voulait en parler.

-Comment savez-vous pour la Malédiction? Demanda Jager.

-Ça semble être une autre conséquence du rituel, le jour suivant, lorsque j'ai vu Mammon, pendant un moment j'ai pensé qu'il utilisait une illusion d'une version adulte de lui-même. Puis c'est arrivé avec chaque Arcobaleno que j'ai rencontré. Quand je lui ai demandé si c'était une illusion, Viper m'a parlé de la Malédiction. Je l'aide en lui donnant accès aux bibliothèques de Poudlard ainsi qu'à celles de ma famille, mais pour le moment nous n'avons pas trouvé grand-chose. Pourquoi cette question?

Les six Vindices se regardèrent pendant un moment et acquiescèrent si c'était vraiment leur Ciel, elle méritait de connaitre la vérité.

Bermudes fut celui qui répondit:

-Parce que nous sommes les rares a avoir survécu à la Malédiction.

* * *

Althéa ne savait pas quoi penser, la seule chose dont elle était sûre était qu'elle était très, très en colère.

Comment peut oser Checker Face utiliser la vie des gens pour nourrir ces sucettes, sans même chercher une autre méthode, une méthode définitive?!

Sirius lui avait donné accès à certains des tomes contenant la magie noire que sa famille utilisait contre ses ennemis. Avec la promesse de ne les utiliser que contre les Mangemorts ou des ennemis dangereux, si jamais elle rencontrait Checker Face se serait avec un réel plaisir qu'elle les utiliserait.

Puis la rage fut remplacée par l'étonnement, la raison pour laquelle les Vindice avaient survécu étaient les Flammes Noires de Bermudes, les Flammes de la Nuit.

Et ils n'avaient jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre avec ces Flammes si particulières. Bien qu'il soit étonnant que les Flammes de la Nuit et du Ciel puisse cohabiter.

Quand ils lui ont dit qu'ils avaient harmonisés et qu'elle était devenue leur Ciel, la seule chose qui lui a traversé l'esprit était:

-Je vais devoir revoir mes plans pour l'avenir, apparemment je ne serai pas capable d'entrer dans la Varia... J'espère que non, je suis désolée car je voulais devenir médecin... Je pense que nous devrions aussi discuter de Kyo-kun, au moins c'est un nuage, peut-être que ça aide, même pas un instant il ne considérera la possibilité de rompre le lien.

-Je pense que nous devrions nous entendre sur plusieurs points.

* * *

Timoteo Vongola était inquiet, d'abord, Xanxus l'avait informé que sa petite fille avait disparu et que personne ne pouvait la trouver et maintenant ils avaient été convoqués par la Vindice pour discuter de quelque chose. Et donc ils devront confier la recherche à d'autres.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'Althéa était entrée dans sa vie que Xanxus avait détruit une partie de la maison Vongola, considérant que cela se passait au moins une fois par semaine quand elle n'était pas là, c'était honnêtement une grande amélioration.

* * *

Xanxus et ses gardiens voulaient juste que la réunion se termine le plus tôt possible, il se moquait de savoir qu'ils étaient les Vindices, il devait retrouver Thea.

Si le responsable était Dumbledore ou Voldemort...

Ils goûteraient à ses flammes de la Colère!

A ce moment-là, dans le hall de Vendicare, Xanxus essayait de garder son calme et de ne pas laisser tout le monde brûler. L'un des Vindices était dans le couloir avec eux et les avaient informés que la réunion se tiendrait sous Omerta.

Il essayait de comprendre, quand la porte s'ouvrit et que cinq autres Vindices, l'un d'eux lui rappelait les Arcobaleno entrèrent dans le hall... avec Althea. _Quelle merde!_

-Boss Vongola, Boss Varia, nous vous avons appelé pour parler du rôle d'Althéa Dorea Potter dans la Mafia, a déclaré l'Arcobaleno de la Vindice.

Xanxus s'inquiéta, ils ne lui demanderaient pas expulser Althéa? Elle finirait entre les mains de ces salauds...

-Comme vous le savez déjà, Miss Potter a une Flamme anormale qui n'est pas enregistrée du tout. Timoteo acquiesça, la vérité est qu'actuellement il y a un groupe qui possède ce type de Flamme, appelé Flamme de la Nuit, et c'est par nous que la Flamme en question est gardé secret. Xanxus tressaillit il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui possédait cette Flamme. (Ce qui signifiait que Thea pouvait avoir des Gardiens?)

-Quiconque possède la Flamme de la Nuit ne peut normalement pas en posséder d'autres, Althéa est la seule exception connue, ainsi que le seul Ciel à le posséder, c'est pourquoi nous vous demandons de discuter des termes proposés pour les inclure dans le groupe.

Donc ceux qui possédait la Flamme de la Nuit était dans la même position qu'Althéa qui ne pouvait pas créer de liens, mais la question était...

-Quel est le groupe dont vous parlez? Je ne laisserai pas des demi-chaussettes essayer de créer des liens avec ma sœur.

-Je vous assure M. Xanxus qu'ils sont craints dans le monde de la mafia et le lien a été créé par hasard, car nous l'ignorions. Cette dernière partie provoqua les soupçons de Timoteo. Pour répondre à sa question, Don Vongola, oui les Vindices sont les seuls à pouvoir utiliser les Flammes de la Nuit et Althéa est notre Ciel.

Les flammes noires dansaient sur la main de l'Arcobaleno de la Vindice.

Les regards stupéfaits fixèrent alors la Petite, qui commença à sourire légèrement, entourée par les Vindice et alors ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient autour d'elle non pas d'une manière menaçante, mais protectrice.

Xanxus céda à la tentation de cogner son crâne sur la table: seulement sa sœur, elle seule avait ce genre de _putain_ de chance.

Il espérait seulement qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de l'emmener pour toujours.

Non, car une guerre entre les Vindice et les Vongola, les Pendragon et la Varia ne pouvait que très, très mal se passer.


	21. Réunions, plan et fantôme

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Réunions, plan et fantôme**

* * *

Enma Kozato était un peu confus.

Outre le fait que les Vongola avaient découvert presque immédiatement qu'ils étaient la famille Simon, aucun d'eux n'avait été détourné où moqué pour être si faible. En effet ils les avaient accueillis à bras ouverts et Tsuna essayait même de devenir son ami.

Ils n'étaient pas comme Julie Katou, l'une de ses Gardiens, les avait toujours peints et honnêtement c'était frustrant pour l'adolescent aux yeux et aux cheveux rouges.

Et pour le rendre encore plus confus, les Simon étaient devant un manoir de style occidental pour rencontrer deux cousins de Tsuna (bien que le garçon ait semblé être terrifié de rencontrer le plus vieux des deux, tandis que pour une raison quelconque ils étaient tous excités de trouver la plus jeune, en particulier le Gardien du Nuage, lequel semblait chercher une proie. Pour avoir vu son sourire sauvage en face, Enma avait presque eu une attaque de panique). Il ne pouvait toujours pas se souvenir où il avait déjà entendu le nom Pendragon.

Sincèrement, dès qu'ils entrèrent et qu'ils furent entourés de visages laids pendant un moment, il a pensé à un piège. Il se sentit un instant trahi ... mais s'arrêta quand une fille avec de longs cheveux noirs dans lesquels des plumes blanches étaient entrelacées, avec les yeux les plus verts qu'il avait jamais vu et une robe d'été vert émeraude entra et... a giflé l'arrière de la tête, de ce qui ressemblait à une tête.

-Levi-A-Than, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos d'essayer d'effrayer mon cousin et ses amis? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton sucré qui promettait les douleurs de l'enfer.

Le nouveau nommé Levi a avalé et a répondu.

-Celui qui essaye est de service comme un mannequin pour vos séances d'entraînement avec votre changement de forme et votre nouvelle arme?

La fille hocha la tête.

-Et n'oublie pas que tu peux oublier ma cuisine pendant tout l'été. Ce qui semblait être le plus dur pour la bande de voyous qui commença à prier et à supplier le pardon de la fille.

Tsuna gloussa.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas perdue la main, cousine.

La jeune fille sourit et se jeta au cou de Tsuna.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise? Après avoir gelé un dragon et tué un serpent millénaire tuant d'un seul regard avec un poison mortel... la Varia c'est les vacances. Ravie de te revoir Tsuna.

-Ravi de te voir toi aussi, Althéa, comment se passe le retard?

Avant qu'Althéa ne puisse répondre elle a été soustraite de son cousin par le Nuage qui lui a dit:

-Carnivore, pour être si imprudente en faisant face à ce groupe de magiciens herbivores seule, vous serez surveillée durant tout le reste de l'été.

Qu'est-ce qu'avait Hibari? Si quelqu'un a enfreint une règle, il ne l'avertissait pas mais le battait, qui diable était cette fille?

Il essayait de résoudre cette énigme quand... Hibari embrassa la fille,... sur les lèvres,... devant tout le monde. Devant un groupe de mafieux,...

Le monde s'est-il arrêté?

Non... mais le groupe d'adolescents, et deux adultes, qui étaient arrivés à la suite de la fille semblaient homicides. Les garçons du groupe et les deux adultes, à l'exception d'un seul membre masculin du groupe. Soudainement la gravité à semblé avoir augmentée de 10 fois. Et ce n'était pas Enma qui l'avait fait, mais bien l'un des gars qui, d'un ton furieux, a dit:

-Hibari-san, pourriez-vous _s'il vous plait_ enlever vos chaînes de ma _god-sister_?*

Le tout pendant que la Flamme de la Terre brillait sur sa tête et qu'une bague semblait être en feu.

Que Diable?!

* * *

OK, maintenant Enma était confus et terrifié.

Il était assis sur un canapé devant une table basse avec une tasse de thé fumante devant lui et fixait le garçon qui semblait avoir sa propre Flamme de la Terre.

Le garçon en question était allongé sur le canapé du côté opposé alors qu'Althéa fermait les coupures qu'il avaient causé pendant la poursuite, laquelle avait suivit sa déclaration. Il avait une précision exceptionnelle avec des couteaux de lancer. Elle avait un visage rouge et menaçant envers lui ainsi que les deux jumeaux et son frère...

Le patron de l'équipe d'Assassinat Indépendante la Varia.

Patron qui était actuellement assis dans un fauteuil dans un coin, tenant en otage sur ses genoux une certaine tueuse avec de longs cheveux argentés (tousse, Squalo, tousse). A ses côtés se trouvait Bester, un énorme Lion blanc possédants les rayures d'un tigre. (Sa boite arme: un Ligre affilié à la Tempête et au Ciel). A côté du ligre, la tête couchée sur son dos se trouvait Sasha. La Louve Blanche d'Althéa, alors que sur la tête de Bester, une chouette était perchée.

C'était un spectacle étrange et effrayant, même si les filles dans la pièce (ainsi qu'un certain Gardien du Nuage ayant une passion pour les petits animaux) ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que les trois étaient mignons, tous calés ensemble.

Et c'était pourquoi il était terrifié. Non seulement il était dans la base japonaise de certains des assassins les plus impitoyables de la mafia, mais il était en présence d'une personne qui était crainte et idolâtrée par pratiquement tous les membres de la Varia.

Et Tsuna l'avait présenté comme "sa cousine Althéa", celle qui l'avait aidé à récupérer suite à la dissolution du sceau sur ses flammes.

N'était-ce pas une surprise de découvrir que Tsuna avait grandi en dehors de la Mafia pour découvrir qu'il devait hériter des Vongola quand Reborn était entré dans sa vie?

S'il était à un tel niveau malgré tout, c'était parce qu'Althéa avait utilisé une certaine capacité pour réparer les dégâts. Elle était aussi l'amie d'une autre famille pouvant utiliser les Flammes de la Terre.

Plus il était en présence de ces gens, plus le fait que les Vongola devaient être des ennemis était confus, rien n'avait plus de sens!

Et puis la fille aux cheveux blonds et l'air rêveur lui était familière, même s'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir pourquoi.

Il a finalement décidé de goûter un biscuit quand:

-Évidemment, tu es devenu plus grand Enma-kun. Le biscuit est mal passé.

Après un verre d'eau et une tape dans le dos, il demanda à la blonde:

-Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés?

-La dernière fois j'avais cinq ans, tu en avais six. Ma mère était venue sur l'île pour faire son travail de journaliste pour la famille Pendragon et bien sûr pour l'Alliance de nos trois Familles.

Au regard confus d'Enma, Luna continua:

-L'alliance existe depuis l'époque de Giotto Vongola, Cozarto Simon, Amadeus Paciock-Pendragon et Hadrian Potter. C'est naturellement stupide, je ne comprends pas comment certains ont vraiment oublié. Bref ils étaient liés par un rituel de fraternité magique, ils étaient pratiquement frères, d'une manière qui les aurait tués s'ils avaient trahi le lien.

Enma et les autres étaient stupéfaits, tandis que Julie, ou plutôt l'ombre qui la possédait semblait déconcertée par la situation, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Luna et Althéa connaissaient sa présence et savaient exactement qui il était.

Daemon Spade, il était depuis longtemps recherché par les Vindice à la demande du Primo Pendragon lequel connaissait la vérité de ce qui s'était passé 400 ans auparavant. Les Vindice étaient témoins d'un pacte entre Cozarto et Giotto concernant leurs descendants. Seulement ce que Giotto et Cozarto ne savaient pas c'est que les deux autres avaient quitté l'Alliance afin d'éviter un combat. Ce n'était pas très agréable de mentir, mais le plan qu'Althéa et Luna mettait en marche était le moyen le plus sûr de recréer l'Alliance.

Et si quelqu'un se demandait comment Luna avait réussi à placé toutes les amulettes anti-possession. Et bien disons qu'ils étaient occupées à observer Hibari et Althéa, et qu'être une voyante pouvait aider.

* * *

Pendant que Luna partageait avec les autres des histoires embarrassantes sur Enma étant enfant. Ainsi que quelques doux souvenirs de ses parents ce qui valaient plus que toutes les histoires embarrassantes possibles aux yeux d'Enma. Personne, pas même l'ombre n'a réalisé qu'Althéa était dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, sous un charme pour parler avec une figure dans l'ombre.

-Dans les prochains jours nous essaierons de convaincre les trois groupes ainsi que Daemon Spade de discuter dans la salle avec la barrière anti-fantôme. Dès qu'il se préparera à intervenir auprès de l'Alliance, montrez les différents souvenirs et enfin la demande de la Promesse. Je ne peux pas croire combien il a pu tordre les choses en transformant juste le mot "Promesse" en "Péché". " _Donné librement du sang, avec la Flamme de la Renaissance pour briser la malédiction_." Je ne peux pas comprendre comment Spade a réussi à changer les mots et les souvenirs de Secondo. Murmura t'elle finalement.

-Dès que nous l'aurons piégé, nous donnerons à tous la communication officielle de son nouveau statut.

-Oh, n'oublie pas Mukuro Roduko, Bermudes, après tout les négociations sont terminées.

-Ne t'inquiète pas _Darling_ , Mukuro sera libéré, même si je suis tenté d'enfermer Kyoya Hibari.

-Pas toi aussi, soupira-t-elle avec désinvolture, enfin, Kyo-kun n'est pas si mal.

Bermudes soupira:

-Ok, je l'admets, ça aurait pu être pire... Es-tu sûr qu'il est possible de faire revivre l'alliance où est-ce juste un espoir lié à ton nouveau rôle? Ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander

-Ce n'est pas seulement un espoir. Je peux presque le voir... si nous réussissons, les membres de l'alliance redeviendront les protecteurs du monde souterrain, de la mafia et de la magie, comme le rêvaient nos ancêtres. Ce ne sera plus seulement un rêve si nous travaillons dur pour y parvenir.

Bermudes soupira de nouveau, il ne s'était pas encore habitué à ressentir à nouveau et son Ciel savait réveiller l'esprit humain qui avait été écrasé par Checker Face.

-Alors pour une fois je vais croiser les doigts.

A ce moment, Althéa sourit et tendit un panier à son gardien, le geste fit lever un sourcil à Bermudes (ou du moins c'est ce qu'il sembla mais avec les bandages...). Parce que pour un temps, je ne pourrais pas rester avec vous, j'ai décidé de faire des expérimentations grâce à une information que j'ai trouvée. Saviez-vous qu'il est possible de transmettre la magie et les flammes dans ce que vous cuisinez? Ce ne sont que des cookies, mais ils devraient aider avec vos Flammes.

Acceptant le panier (qui était ensorcelé pour contenir beaucoup plus que ce qu'il semblait) Bermudes lui-dit:

-Sais-tu que nous n'avons pas eu besoin de nourriture depuis que nous sommes devenus Vindice?

Althéa haussa les épaules:

-Essayez ne fera pas de mal.

Bermudes fit un signe de tête et se téléporta avec sa Flamme de la Nuit.

Des heures plus tard Alejandro et Jack ont essayé les biscuits, découvrant ainsi que pour la première fois depuis des siècles ils pouvaient manger.

Au même moment, ils ont également découvert qu'Althéa était une très bonne cuisinière.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont devenus les Vindice, ils se sont tous querellés pour le dernier biscuit.

* * *

Quand le soir arriva, Enma et ses Gardiens rentrèrent confus à la maison, ils pensaient que les Vongola étaient la cause de leur malheur, mais les mots de Julie (Daemon Spade) perdaient de plus en plus d'importance.

Pendant que Julie était absente un moment, les autres ont décidé de donner une dernière chance à la dixième génération des Vongola et d'essayer de connaître les Pendragon.

Pendant ce temps, Daemon Spade ne remarqua pas que la Vindice le regardait. Pas plus que le fait que la vraie Julie Katou s'était réveillée. Elle regardait les choses en attendant le bon moment pour expulser l'esprit. Elle s'était réveillée avec l'aide de Luna. Un petit tour ne pouvant être utilisé qu'entre Flammes du Désert. Un grain de sable ayant atterri dans son oreille leur permettaient de communiquer mentalement. Luna lui avait expliqué le plan et Julie attendrait le signal en restant cachée dans les labyrinthes de son esprit.

* * *

La journée du Dixième Vongola est passé rapidement, il connaissait déjà Neville, Luna, Daphné et Blaise, et il avait eu l'occasion de renouer avec les Jumeaux et Cédric.

Ils ont tous eu une frayeur quand ils ont réalisé que Blaise et Reborn allaient trop bien ensemble, en discutant de méthodes d'entraînement. Neville et Tsuna avaient commencé à pleurer, alors qu'Enma remerciait les Flammes de ne pas être à leur place. Puis, ensuite Althéa est entrée dans la conversation et tout le monde dans la pièce a perçu un danger sérieux...

Formation avec des tuteurs sadiques!

Voir les Pendragons essayer de s'éloigner physiquement de leur gardien du Glacier était un spectacle, qui s'est terminé par un Petrificus totalus.

Après que les Simon soient rentrés à la maison, les Vongola étaient sur le point de partir quand:

-Les gars il nous reste quelque chose à vous dire.

Tout le monde se tourna vers les visages sérieux d'Althéa et Luna.

-Quelqu'un manipule le Simon et j'ai peur que ce quelqu'un soit également la cause de la mort des trois fils de Nono.

Tous pâlir. Xanxus, resta silencieux près de lui, Bester, commença à rendre visibles ses cicatrices qui étaient normalement cachées. La où les personne qui avait provoqué la mort de ses frères pourrait avoir ciblé Althéa.

Pourrait, ils auraient d'abord dû passer sur son corps.

Squalo toujours proche de lui essayait de le calmer avec ses Flammes, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre la tête. D'abord ils devaient penser à un plan, si quelqu'un remarqua la façon dont elle lui serrait la main de manière rassurante, personne ne le commenta.

-Il y a un fantôme qui possède Julie Katou.

Tsuna était en colère que quelqu'un puisse essayer de manipuler Enma, il a demandé:

-Qui? Tout en entrant inconsciemment dans le mode Hyper de la Dernière Volonté.

-Daemon Spade, 1er Gardien de la Brume des Vongola. répondit Luna, pour une fois sans son air rêveur habituel.

* * *

 **NDT mots anglais:**

God-sister est dans le texte originale, la version originale en anglais sonne beaucoup plus proche que "fille de ma marraine"...

Darling: la VO était Diletta bien aimé. Darling sonne mieux comme terme affectueux.


	22. Explications, Daemon, une proposition

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Explications, Daemon Spade et une proposition**

* * *

Quand Enma se tourna vers Tsuna pour lui demander s'il savait quelque chose de plus sur l'Alliance dont ils avaient parlé. Luna fut légèrement heureuse qu'ils soient tous dans le même bateau. Mais pour leur défense, il semblait que la plupart des informations sur le sujet avaient disparu.

Donc décider un jour d'aller à la _Magione_ pour demander l'aide de Luna n'était pas si inattendu.

Enma ne remarqua pas l'expression de soulagement de Tsuna.

* * *

Neville était la première personne qu'Enma et Tsuna rencontraient à la _Magione_ , il se dirigeait vers les serres avec... une bulle contenant un petit arbre qui bougeait ses branches comme un fou?

-Hey, les gars on avaient pas dit, cet après midi? plaisanta Neville, depuis qu'il avait réveillé ses Flammes, le petit garçon effrayé avait pris confiance et l'entraînement l'avait renforcé.

Et considérant les souvenirs qu'il avait obtenus du Futur, il était absolument reconnaissant qu'Althéa l'ait entraîné. Voldemort aurait certes aussi été tué dans cet avenir alternatif, mais la Famille ne s'était jamais rétablie. Et la communauté anglaise était en train de mourir sous l'influence de Dumbledore. Sa Famille.

-Nous sommes en avance, n'est-ce pas? Nous voulions voir si tu pourrais nous parler un peu des Pendragon avant le rendez-vous de cet après-midi. Lui dit Tsuna avec un sourire.

-Pas de problème, seulement si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire ou l'Alliance c'est mieux de demander à Luna, elle est la chroniqueuse du monde magique, après tout! Moi, je suis bon avec les plantes plus que tout le reste! gloussa Neville

-Attends, tu veux dire que garder les dossiers est son travail? Et je suis désolé si je te le demande, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda timidement Enma

-Évidemment que c'est son travail, la famille de Luna s'occupe des chroniques depuis l'époque de leur ancêtre: Rowena Serdaigle, l'une des fondatrices de Poudlard! Et, euh, quand à ça, bien qu'encore bébé cette beauté est un Saule Cogneur, je la plante dans le zone plus éloignée du jardin, aimeriez-vous venir avec moi?

Les deux acquiescèrent et suivirent Neville, notant qu'Althéa les regardait en souriant depuis le porche du Manoir.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? demanda Adelheid, le gardien des glaciers d'Enma.

Ils étaient dans la salle et les trois Boss venaient juste d'entrer, Neville allait bien, mais Enma et Tsuna étaient couverts d'ecchymoses et de griffures.

-Ils m'ont aidé à planter un Saule Cogneur, il n'était pas vraiment heureux d'être lâché et donc... leur répondit Neville, embarrassé.

Par expérience Althéa intervient:

-Il a commencé à utiliser ses branches pour battre tout ce qui était en vue, non?

-J'avais oublié qu'au début de la deuxième année, tu avais eu une rencontre rapprochée avec celui de Poudlard. commenta Blaise

-Maintenant que j'y pense, il est probable que c'est cette année que tout a commencé pour nous, a remarqué Daphné.

Tous les Pendragons hochèrent la tête.

-Même si nous aurions tous fait sans un serpent géant avec un regard tueur et un venin mortel. fit Althéa, en se frottant le bras, là où il y avait une cicatrice qui ressemblait à une brûlure chimique.

-Intéressant, mais maintenant je pense que tu as quelque chose de plus important à discuter avec nous. résonna une voix froide dans un coin de la grande salle.

D'un tourbillon noir, les six Vindice étaient sortis. Que le jeu commence.

* * *

Une fois que tous les sorciers ont surmonté le choc de la présence de la Vindice. Bermudes a expliqué:

-A la demande de Giotto des Vongola et Cozarto des Simon au cas où il y aurait jamais un affrontement entre leurs descendants, nous la Vindice aurions à être juges de leurs affrontements. Et à chaque bataille nous devrons libérer un souvenir lié à cette flamme.

Les Simon avait l'air confus, ils n'étaient pas encore arrivé à un affrontement. Ils n'avaient pas encore atteint leur limite et avait décidé d'observer encore un peu.

Bermudes a poursuivi:

-Cependant les deux autres fondateurs de l'alliance Amadeus Paciock-Pendragon et Hadrian Potter, ont demandé une exception. Si leurs successeurs s'étaient rencontrés et qu'ils ont remarqué des divergences dans les informations qu'ils possédaient sur l'époque en question où qu'il y avait-là un risque de combat, alors au lieu d'attendre le déclenchement des hostilités, nous aurions à intervenir et à fournir les souvenirs qui nous ont été confiés.

Tsunayoshi Sawada des Vongola, Enma Kozato des Simon, Neville Paciock-Pendragon, Althéa Potter, puisque les descendants et leurs Gardiens sont tous présents et que les conditions dictées par Pendragon et Potter sont remplies, à présent, nous allons désormais montrer les souvenirs qui nous ont été confiés.

Sept sphères brillantes apparurent devant les Vindice et soudain le monde devint blanc.

* * *

La 10ème génération des Vongola, les Simon, les Pendragon et Althéa se sont retrouvés dans un environnement complètement blanc, puis soudainement les sept sphères ont disparu une à la fois pour montrer leur contenu:

Un sac de pièces de monnaie.

Une fleur.

Une lettre.

Un encrier.

Un document avec une flamme.

Un mannequin transparent.

La septième était vide, mais l'anneau de Tsuna s'éclaira soudainement.

L'un après l'autre, ils ont vu l'histoire de la fondation de la Vongola et de l'Alliance sous leurs yeux. Un groupe de vigiles destiné à réguler et à protéger, pas une famille mafieuse.

Ils ont vu comment Giotto et Cozarto étaient amis, tout comme Amadeus et Hadrian.

Puis ils virent la malédiction lancée par un sombre sorcier sur les anneaux de Simon, les scellant, ils virent les efforts faits pour la briser et la solution imaginée par Hadrien mais ne pouvant être mise en œuvre avant qu'un de ses descendants n'ait possédé la puissance de la Renaissance.

Un sang donné librement, aidé de la Flamme de la Renaissance brisera la malédiction.

Puis ils ont vu la trahison de Daemon Spade, qui croyait que les Simon et leur malédiction étaient la raison de la faiblesse des Vongola, que le renvoi de leurs forces armées était une erreur.

Ils ont vu le sauvetage des Simon par les mains des autres Gardiens de Giotto ainsi que la rencontre avec Bermudes von Veckenschtein, le Vindice qui leur étaient apparu.

Finalement, ils ont vu comment Amadeus et Hadrian ont fait leur demande, car ils savaient que Daemon Spade ne s'arrêterait pas et trouveraient certainement un moyen de pousser leurs descendants les uns contre les autres.

Finalement, le monde est devenu nébuleux et ils se sont retrouvés dans le salon.

* * *

La digestion de ce qu'ils venaient de voir n'était pas facile et quand Enma a demandé pourquoi ils décidaient de montrer ces souvenirs, la réponse était:

-Parce que nous venons de découvrir que Daemon Spade a causé la mort des trois fils ainé de Vongola Nono, celles des parents de la génération actuelle des Simon et qu'en ce moment précis il possède ton Gardien du Désert, Enma.

La réponse n'est pas venu de Bermudes mais de Luna, laquelle d'un geste activa les runes qui constituaient la barrière anti-fantôme du salon.

-Maintenant Julie, sors-le!

Et dans un tourbillon de sable provenant du corps de Julie, une grande flamme Indigo fut éjectée et pris la forme de Daemon Spade:

-Comment diable?! Ne put pas s'empêcher de demander l'individu, mais il n'attendit pas la réponse et se jeta sur Chrome pour la posséder.

Seulement pour être bloqué par le trident de Mukuro, qui était resté caché dans l'ombre depuis que les Vindices l'avaient relâché dans la pièce.

-Kufukufu, n'y pense même pas! Chrome est à moi! Siffla t'il en le repoussant, Daemon parut surpris de pouvoir être touché.

-Les barrières anti-fantômes permettent de toucher ce qui est intangible, _Mr_ Spade. Maintenant tu es coincé ici avec nous et grâce aux amulettes anti-possession que j'ai taillé à tout le monde tu ne peux posséder personne. Tu devrais te rendre. Elle était prête à se battre ainsi que le reste des Pendragon et de la dixième génération, laquelle ne semble pas surprise par son arrivée.

-Combien de temps... demanda-t-il, perplexe, ils ne pouvaient pas organiser une telle chose en seulement quelques minutes.

-Le 24 Juin, être une voyante aide, gazouilla Luna.

Pendant ce temps, les Simon s'étaient rétabli et malgré leurs anneaux scellés, ils étaient prêts à se battre.

-Peu importe, j'ai encore un moyen de gagner. Sur se mots il se jeta vers les Vindice pour saisir le pouvoir qu'il ressentait dans leurs Flammes, avant d'être stoppé par une chaîne semblable à celles de la Vindice. Mais ils n'avaient pas attaqué.

C'était Althéa.

-Sasha: _Cambio Forma_ , Ciel Nocturne! Au lieu de la flamme orange qui était familière elle était couverte de flammes noires et oranges, qui s'estompèrent pour révéler Althéa vêtue d'une robe noire du XIXème siècle avec des manches bouffantes et un col haut. Sur ses épaules se trouvaient les armoiries de la Vindice. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus lâché mais rassemblés en un chignon orné de plumes blanches, tandis que ses mains étaient couvertes de bandages et contenaient la chaîne avec laquelle elle avait arrêté Spade. Même si maintenant il était couvert de flammes noires et orangées.

-Reste loin de mes gardiens!

* * *

Alors que le reste de la salle était gelé par l'information nouvellement libérée, Bermudes a demandé:

-N'avais-tu pas voulu en parler aux autres, une fois cette affaire terminée?

-Comme si j'aurais permis à ce fantôme de posséder l'un d'entre vous. Pouvez-vous me prêter cinq minutes vos flammes, a t-elle demandé. La dernière partie de sa phrase envoya des frissons dans le dos de ceux connaissant la signification du dicton: "L'enfer n'est rien face à la fureur d'une femme". Ceux ne le connaissant pas l'approuveraient rapidement.

* * *

 _Ne jamais mettre Althéa en colère_. fut la pensée unanime qui pouvait être entendue dans la tête de tous les garçons présents dans la pièce. En réalité même les filles étaient un peu effrayées...

Daemon était lié comme un de ces idiots méchants de bande dessinée. Il avait les cheveux teints en roses et continuait à cracher des limaces. Et considérant qu'Althéa avait retiré la plupart des sorts et des malédictions qu'elle avait lancé au cour des 5 dernières minutes... Cinq minutes c'était suffisant pour lui donner envie d'être en enfer plutôt que d'être là.

Dès qu'il a arrêté de vomir des limaces, Spade a immédiatement commencé à expliquer pourquoi il voulait que les Vongola deviennent plus fort. Perdre un être cher pouvait détruire une âme.

-Pensez-vous vraiment qu'Elena serait heureuse de voir les Vongola devenir une bande de criminels assoiffés de sang? lui demanda Tsuna

-Il n'y a aucun moyen de le lui demander maintenant. commenta Daemon Spade découragé.

Althéa savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais si elle pouvait persuader Daemon d'avancer...

L'anneau des Peverell était toujours à son doigt, sans un mot, sous le regard de tous, elle détacha la Pierre de Résurrection et suspendue par une force invisible elle l'a fit tourner trois fois dans sa main en appelant un prénom: Elena.

Une mince brume apparut dans la pièce pour former la silhouette translucide d'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés.

-Elena? Souffla Daemon

* * *

Daemon ne pouvait pas comprendre comment il était possible qu'Elena soit devant lui et non dans l'au-delà.

-Je ne suis jamais partie, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à te joindre, mon esprit a été bloqué par ta colère, mais grâce à la Pierre, j'ai finalement réussi à devenir visible. Expliqua Elena en approchant Daemon alors que personne d'autre dans la pièce n'osait bouger de peur d'interrompre la figure éthérée.

-Daemon, l'ordre de disposer des forces armées ne devait pas encore être mis en pratique avant cinq ans. Mais une taupe a profité de la confusion générée par la recherche d'une méthode pour briser la malédiction afin de lancer un sort de confusion sur les commandants des forces armées. Leur faisant croire qu'il devait être mis en pratique immédiatement. Hadrian et Amadeus l'ont remarqué, ils ont essayé de compenser, mais la _Magione_ a été attaquée par un groupe de taupes. Quand je suis morte, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à aller plus loin car je savais que tu sombrerais dans la folie.

Elle n'était pas allée plus loin pour lui.

-J'ai rejoint les Vongola parce que je voulais aider à créer l'alliance. Rappelez-vous qu'aucun d'entre nous ne voulait continuer à voir des innocents au milieu de la mafia. Notre but n'était pas de créer de nouvelles familles, mais un groupe de vigilants qui dirigera et ne laissera pas les Vindice tout faire. Mais ce rêve est mort avec Giotto. Aucun de ses successeurs n'a compris la vraie question de Giotto durant le Procès, chacun d'eux a accepté de prendre le poids des péchés de leurs prédécesseurs, un... leur a dit Daemon, reconnaissant diablement son erreur ainsi que comment il avait brouillé la mémoire d'Elena.

-En fait, pendant le procès, j'ai dit à Giotto que je refusais de prendre les péchés des morts. L'interrompit timidement Tsuna, attirant l'attention de tous les sorciers, nerveux il poursuivit. La vérité c'est que je ne voulais pas hériter des Vongola, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai changé d'avis, c'est qu'Althéa a remplacé Reborn en tant que tuteur d'histoire et que pendant une semaine, elle s'est plainte de comment un groupe de vigilants dévoués à la protection des innocents à dégénéré en ce qu'ils ont combattu. Même si tout de même pas aussi bas que certaines autres Familles (tousse, Estraneo, tousse). Au moins les Pendragon ont comme justification pour ne pas être encore en excellente forme suite au fait qu'il n'y avait pas de Boss durant la 2ème Guerre Mondiale et qu'une vieille chèvre leur glissait des bâtons dans les roues. Termina t'il doucement. Avant d'enchainer. Dans tous les cas, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé d'accepter mon nouveau rôle est qu'ainsi il sera plus facile de recréer l'Alliance. Même si je sais très bien que je ne peux pas le faire seul. J'ai besoin de mes Gardiens, mes amis, j'ai besoin des Pendragon, Althéa, la Varia, les Simon... Avant de dire quelque chose Enma je pense qu'il est maintenant possible de briser le sceau et je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner un ami. J'en ai besoin de temps en temps quand je commence à me plaindre que quelque chose me frappe à la tête comme Reborn.

Daemon était choqué, d'où il était Tsuna ne le voyait pas, mais Daemon pouvait voir le visage de son vieil ami Giotto. Il semblait fier et ce n'était pas la seule ombre qu'il voyait, tous les membres fondateurs de l'alliance étaient à côté de leurs successeurs.

Daemon sourit.

-J'avais tort, tu ressembles beaucoup à Giotto, j'accepterai n'importe quelle punition dans l'au-delà pour mes péchés, Tsunayoshi Sawada, je te souhaites bonne chance. Lui dit-il en devenant transparent, alors qu'il passait de l'autre côté.

Elena sourit:

-Merci de m'avoir donné une chance. Sur ces mots, elle commença à son tour à disparaître, tandis que la pierre qui avait été suspendue dans la main d'Althéa revenait à sa place, pour toujours, à l'intérieur de l'anneau des Peverell.

* * *

Personne n'a bougé, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire maintenant, ils viennent juste de voir Daemon Spade passer. Et ils ont réussi à le faire sans avoir à se battre. Et puis il y avait le fait qu'Althéa s'est avéré être le Ciel de la Vindice, sans parler du fait qu'elle avait conjuré l'esprit d'Elena...

Les Pendragon élevés avec les contes de Beddle le Barde avaient reconnu la Pierre de Résurrection. Et ils l'avaient rapidement relier au manteau d'invisibilité dont Althéa avait hérité. Les Peverell étaient les trois frères ayant rencontré la mort. Le silence resta jusqu'à ce que Enma demande:

-Avez-vous vraiment l'intention de recréer l'alliance?

Les yeux de Tsuna brillaient orange tant il était déterminé lorsqu'il répondit: Oui.

-Comptez sur nous s'exclamèrent Neville et Enma en même temps, avant de rougir d'embarras.

Bermudes rit, un son qui non seulement n'avait pas été entendu depuis très longtemps, mais également le signal que les Vindice étaient toujours dans la pièce.

-Apparemment vous gagné _Darling_ , un pacte est un pacte, nous ferons comme convenu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Tsuna.

Althéa sourit radieusement lorsqu'elle répondit:

-Tous les Gardiens sont très protecteurs et vu qu'il n'y a jamais eu de Ciel pour la Flamme de la Nuit, les Vindice sont encore plus protecteurs. Si je n'avais pas déclaré la recréation de l'Alliance et ensuite ouvert la route vers la proposition que nous sommes sur le point de vous faire, j'aurais dû me transférer avec eux et devenir absolument neutre.

Est-ce qu'Althéa devait partir? Cette pensée passa dans les têtes des Pendragon et des Vongola, tandis qu'Hibari s'apprêtait à frapper.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, a déclaré Bermudes, car aujourd'hui l'Alliance renaît, nous Vindice nous proposons à la demande de notre Ciel une Alliance.

 _Les Vindice ne proposent jamais d'Alliance!_

-Être notre Ciel est dangereux, donc son identité est sous Omerta. Comme elle n'aime pas l'idée d'être coincée à Vendicare, elle a demandé à ce que si l'Alliance était réformée nous offrions de collaborer avec elle. Augmentant ainsi le nombre de vigilant de la Vindice. Étant donné que nous sommes si peu nombreux, cela lui donnerait ainsi l'occasion de se dissimuler à la vue en tant que médecin et guérisseuse de l'Alliance. A cause de ses liens avec vous, elle croit qu'elle ne pourra pas être suffisamment impartial, son rôle reste donc entre mes mains.

-Attendez qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par vous êtes peu nombreux? demanda Reborn

-Le fait que ce soit vous qui ayez demandé Arcobaleno du Soleil, me permet d'expliquer notre origine: Les présents ici, sont l'ensemble des Vindice existants.

Six! Il n'y avait que six Vindice. Évidemment qu'ils avaient du mal à maintenir l'ordre.

-Les Vindices ne sont pas choisis, ils sont ceux qui ont survécu. Nous sommes ceux qui avons survécu à la malédiction des Arcobaleno.

-Lorsque Checker Face transfère la malédiction à la génération suivante, elle tue l'ancienne en retirant les sucettes et les flammes. C'est pratiquement un miracle que le plus fort des six dernières générations ait survécu. Cela est grâce à un pouvoir n'étant pas fait pour les mortels: les Flammes de la Nuit.

-Je suis le plus âgé d'entre nous. Et l'un de nos objectifs est la vengeance contre Checker Face. Jusqu'à récemment c'était notre seul but sur le long terme, mais notre Ciel nous a convaincus que trouver une solution à la malédiction était aussi une bonne façon de se venger.

Elle et l'Arcobaleno de la Brume ont déjà commencé à étudier un moyen. Si la négociation se poursuit, ils seront en mesure de partager leurs recherches avec nous et les autres Arcobaleno. Augmentant ainsi le nombre de têtes chercheuses.

-Sachant tout cela, acceptez-vous notre proposition?

Tsuna regarda les autres et remarqua que leurs regards disaient "accepte".

Le sourire d'Althéa à cette réponse aurait pu éclipser le soleil.


	23. Été

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Été**

* * *

Le pacte secret entre la Vindice et l'Alliance réformée avait été ratifié par le Nono et Xanxus. Lesquels étaient naturellement tenus de fermer leur bouche. Xanxus avait été soulagé qu'Althéa ne devrait pas avoir à passer tout son temps avec les Vindice. Même si découvrir que les impitoyables gardiens de la loi de la mafia devenaient des employés modèles pour la cuisine d'Althéa avait été très amusant.

La cérémonie d'héritage avait été prévue pour le 8 août, mais actuellement c'était la dernière des pensées de la dixième génération Vongola.

Non, parce qu'ils étaient actuellement occupés, avec Xanxus, ses Gardiens et les Pendragon. Les Simon étaient occupés à discuter avec des survivants de leur Famille au sujet de leur décision de rejoindre l'Alliance, ils ont reçu beaucoup plus de soutien que ce qu'ils n'avaient imaginé. De leur côté eux, suivaient avec attention le premier véritable rendez-vous d'Althéa et Hibari.

Un Vindice, Alejandro, était caché dans l'ombre à observer.

Honnêtement, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'Hibari savait être romantique. Il n'aimait certainement pas les foules, mais organiser un pique-nique dans une clairière fleurie dans les bois proche de Namimori, était quelque chose. Mukuro ne l'admettrait jamais même sous la torture, mais il prenait des notes pour faire ensuite une surprise à Chrome. Dès que le traitement de l'hôpital magique de Tokyo, lui permettant de faire repousser ses organes serait terminé. Soit une semaine avant la cérémonie.

Ils étaient sur le point de se rapprocher un peu plus de la clairière, juste pour se retrouver au manoir. Althéa avait pris des contre-mesures.

Et elle avait aussi placé quelques tours. Chacun d'entre eux se retrouvant avec les cheveux de la couleur qu'il détestait le plus, correspondant à un tutu pour les garçon et à une robe de danseuse du ventre embarrassante pour Squalo, Luna, Daphné et Chrome. Alors que les trois adolescentes étaient rouges comme des poivrons (Mukuro avait une épistaxis après avoir vue Chrome). Seul Tsuna et Neville remarquèrent que Xanxus avait entraîné Squalo. Aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt à penser à ce qu'ils faisaient.

Reborn, quant à lui, prenait des photos dans un coin avec Viper. Althéa les avait tous les deux avertis que si quelqu'un les avait suivis, ils aurait une bonne surprise. Alors ils en profitaient pour recueillir du chantage, tout en rigolant de la scène ridicule qu'ils avaient devant eux. Même Bester et Sasha, accroupis dans un coin avec Hedwige, semblaient rire.

Pendant ce temps, à Vendicare, Alejandro essayait de se débarrasser d'une robe rose horrible, tandis que Bermudes lisait une note d'Althéa, demandant à celui qui était chargé d'être son garde du corps d'aller plus loin: il n'était pas nécessaire d'être aussi près pendant un rendez-vous.

* * *

Briser la malédiction sur les anneaux des Simon n'était pas difficile du tout, pendant la nuit de la pleine lune il fallait les mouiller avec le sang de la Promesse et les incendier avec les Flammes d'Althéa. La seule chose qui avait dû être expliqué par Talbot était qu'il devraient le faire en même temps que le renforcement des anneaux Vongola grâce au soi-disant «Péché». En d'autres termes, une fiole du sang de Giotto qui avait été livrée à Talbot.

Ils ont donc commencé une longue série de séances d'entraînement pour apprendre à utiliser les bagues Simon et Vongola.

Pendant ce temps, Althéa était très occupée à traduire une série de journaux intimes de Godric Gryffondor. Elle les avait accidentellement retrouvée en ramenant quelques objets ayant été utilisés pour le rituel dans le coffre des Potter. Son intuition lui avait presque douloureusement indiqué les premières pages, elle a donc décidé de les analyser dans les moindres détails.

Parce que Godric avait eu une sœur, laquelle avait été forcée à porter la Sucette de l'Arcobaleno du Soleil, Godric avait cherché une solution à la malédiction pour la sauver, mais il n'avait pas réussi.

Quelque chose manquait pour compléter le rituel qu'il avait étudié. Il avait laissé ses journaux à ses descendants dans l'espoir que l'un d'entre eux puisse trouver l'élément manquant.

Mais il avait réussi à découvrir qui était Checker Face et quel était le véritable but de la Malédiction.

Les pages qu'Althéa avait traduites étaient juste une introduction au travail que Godric et Salazar avaient commencé. La sœur de Godric avait été la petite amie de Salazar. Le fait que Checker Face était incapable d'employer la magie, avait été la dernière paille dans un monde blessé par la chasse aux sorcières. Sa mort a été ce qui a finit de conduire Salazar à détester les Moldus. Mais ses pages détenaient probablement la solution recherchée tant par Viper que par elle.

Althéa et Viper ont immédiatement commencé à traduire les 30 journaux et à chercher d'autres indices dans les cryptes. Enfin ils avaient trouvé une piste pour briser la Malédiction des Arcobaleno.

* * *

Enfin, le jour de la cérémonie était arrivé.

Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, Ryohei, même Kyoya portaient tous le même costume noir, la seule différence était la couleur de la chemise, qui reflétait celle de leurs Flammes.

Mukuro et Chrome se tenaient proche de l'autre. A leurs doigts, deux anneaux avec l'emblème de la Brume. Ils partageraient le rôle de Gardien, comme Talbot l'avait confirmé après le rituel lorsque l'anneau de la brume s'était séparé. Apparemment des jumeaux pouvaient partager la même Flamme et le même rôle. Ou comme dans leur cas, deux âmes sœurs, les visages de Mukuro et de Chrome quand on leur avait pratiquement dit qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, bien qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu le courage d'avouer leurs propres sentiments, avaient été incroyables.

Lambo avait été fortement corrompu avec les bonbons spéciaux au raisin d'Althéa, pour une fois il se comportait comme un ange.

Kyoya pour une fois ne semblait pas vouloir se plaindre de la foule, main dans la main avec Althéa. Elle portait une robe vert émeraude avec des broderies noire et orange. Sa robe descendait juste en dessous de ses genoux et elle portait des sandales noires, à son annulaire se trouvait une simple bague en or Blanc avec un diamant. Il appartenait à la grand-mère d'Hibari. Il l'avait utilisée pour demander la main d'Althéa trois jours auparavant.

Kyoya savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser au moins jusqu'à son 18ème anniversaire. Mais il ne se plaignait pas, après tout, il avait reçu l'accord d'elle de Xanxus et du Nono. Bien que les deux derniers avaient fixé certaines conditions, l'âge notamment. Et même s'il avait souhaité ne pas participer à la cérémonie, il ne pouvait pas le faire, pour la simple raison qu'à la fin de la cérémonie, il y aurait l'annonce de leur engagement à tous deux.

La raison principale pour laquelle il avait décidé d'agir si vite était qu'à partir du moment où elle avait 15 ans, Althéa était considérée comme étant mure pour se faire courtiser par ces imbéciles de magiciens. Il évitait ainsi que quelqu'un puisse approcher sa Carnivore, envoyant également un message à l'idiot fini, qui avait reçu une morsure épique...

Nono, de son côté se plaignait depuis un certain temps que Xanxus n'avait pas l'intention de faire sa proposition à Squalo. Mais soyons honnêtes, à cause du temps que Xanxus avait passé sous la glace il semblait encore un peu trop jeune comparé à Squalo donc Timoteo ne devait pas trop se plaindre. Sauf que le vieux voulait des petits-enfants! ...Non, Timoteo ne gémissait pas! Pas vraiment.

Tsuna s'assit sur une chaise en essayant de ne pas avoir d'attaque de panique à la perspective de faire un discours devant toutes les familles alliées.

Pourquoi a-t-il dû annoncer la naissance de l'Alliance et le retour aux origines de la Famille?

Déprimé, il retourna relire ses fiches, tandis que Reborn le maintenait sous la "surveillance" de son pistolet.

* * *

Pour le désespoir du nouveau couple Août était sur le point de se terminer et bientôt Althéa devrait retourner en Angleterre pour l'année scolaire.

Une perspective très haineuse, considérant qu'à la mi-juillet, elle avait été obligée de publier une interview dans le prophète pour faire comprendre aux masses qu'elles ne partageaient pas les déclarations de Dumbledore et que celles-ci lui causaient une grande confusion. Ce n'était pas interdit même si elle était mineure.

C'était Viper qui avait aimé. Pour poursuivre les idiots, c'était un vrai requin.

Heureusement, après avoir obtenu les BUSE à la fin de l'année, elle a pu s'assurer de participer aux ASPICS dès la fin de la 6ème année, évitant ainsi de revenir à Poudlard pour une septième.

Dieu merci, maintenant après avoir étudié avec Mammon, elle était à des années lumières des autres étudiants. Elle connaissait les bonnes personnes pour valider sa demande d'avancement rapide. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas participé aux examens l'année précédente était à cause de ce stupide tournoi.

Elle envisageait sérieusement d'exfiltrer Kyo-kun à Poudlard un jour. Histoire de donner une leçon au vieux Directeur...

Comme s'il avait lu sa pensée, le susmentionné l'a regardait. Ils étaient assis sur un canapé dans le porche de la maison et Hibari était allongé sur les genoux d'Althéa. Déterminé à passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Althéa sourit simplement et commença à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kyo-kun. Il ronronnaient, comme un gros chat.

Étudier la liste des livres scolaires ne pouvait que lui faire se demander: quel professeur de DCFM, même minimalement compétent, attribuerait cette merde qu'était: _La théorie de la magie défensive_ par Wilbert Slinkhard?


	24. Déclaration et Crapaud

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Déclarations et crapauds**

* * *

Le premier septembre est arrivé trop vite au goût d'Hibari. Passer les après-midi d'été avec sa copine était encore mieux que discipliner les Herbivores de Namimori. (Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'était arrêté, même s'ils semblaient enfin avoir compris que la Carnivore était sienne). Malgré les journaux de communications et la possibilité de faire des appels vidéo avec le nouvel ordinateur portable d'Althéa (et au diable si les sorciers anglais sont au courant). Ils ne pouvaient qu'envier les Vindice avec leur capacité à se téléporter dans le château sans être détecté.

Non, il ne faisait pas la moue alors que lui, la dixième génération, Reborn et la Varia faisaient signe à Althéa dans la station. (Comme d'habitude un Vindice était caché dans l'ombre.) Il était encore très tôt et peu étaient déjà là, les Pendragon arrangeaient leurs bagages, (sauf Cédric qui était avec les Simon sur leur île pour les aider à se familiariser avec la société magique) lorsque...

-Depuis quand admettent-ils des Barbares sur la plate-forme? fit la voix arrogante et dédaigneuse d'un garçon aux cheveux blond platine: Draco Malfoy. Il n'avait pas vu que la Varia s'était éloigné momentanément et qu'il se retrouvait seul avec les Vongola.

-Kufukufuku, hey Théa-chan qui diable est l'idiot? Lui demanda Mukuro. Pour une fois, Hibari ne voulait pas lui casser le visage, même s'il n'aimait pas qu'il utilise le suffixe "chan" avec sa petite amie.

-Tu t'es répondu seul Muku-chan, juste un idiot. Lui répondit Althéa en utilisant le surnom qu'il avait créé dans le seul but de l'énerver. L'une des nombreuses petites choses qu'Hibari aimait à propos de sa Carnivore: ce surnom allait bien à Mukuro.

Rouge de rage, Draco semblait hurler, mais à la place il reprit son calme et dit:

-Tu ne devrais pas être dans une société si peu recommandable Miss Potter: quelle impression ferais-tu à tes prétendants?

Soudain, tous les Vongola, y compris Mukuro, qui n'était pas si masochiste qu'il ridiculiserait la relation entre Althéa et Kyo-chan (oui, il utilisait le surnom pour l'ennuyer), se détournèrent du blond qui risquait de se faire massacrer. Alors qu'Althéa semblait furieuse et prête à le maudire, elle se calma soudainement et sourit d'une manière à rendre fier son grand frère.

Malfoy sentit le métal froid posé sur son cou

-Herbivore, pour avoir insulté ma copine prépare-toi à être mordue à mort, commenta Hibari d'une voix d'acier en levant l'autre tonfas pour frapper.

* * *

Tout au long du voyage vers Poudlard, Neville ne pouvait que penser que le passage à tabac de Malfoy serait le nouveau souvenir heureux de son Patronus. Il devrait se souvenir de copier le souvenir et de l'envoyer à sa grand-mère. Les Malfoy se tenait sur des œufs. La meilleure chose était que les Malfoys ne pouvaient même pas se venger d'Hibari: c'était juste normal qu'un fiancé défende sa future épouse. Le visage blême de Ronald quand il avait vu et entendu Hibari était juste la cerise sur le gâteau.

Il a été sorti de ses rêveries par Althéa lorsqu'ils sont arrivés dans la Grande Salle.

-Nev, je pense que nous avons un problème, ils ont vraiment envoyé le crapaud rose.

Dolores Ombrage, sous-secrétaire du ministre et grande défenseuse* de la pureté du sang, pour ne pas mentionner une partisane d'au moins une centaine de lois contre les créatures magiques.

Bref, c'était une ordures de la pire espèce. Ils avaient été forcés de revenir à Poudlard, surtout pour pouvoir enlever l'Horcruxe du Diadème caché dans la salle des Besoins. (La coupe était déjà entre leurs mains. La seule raison pour laquelle Viper l'avait est parce qu'il avait promis aux gobelins de nettoyer l'Horcruxe avec un rituel puis ensuite de la leur laisser. Le seul problème avec le rituel en question est qu'il ne pouvait être fait que l'année suivant le jour de l'an. Au lieu d'être d'origine gobline la coupe de Pouffsouffle était censée être d'origine féerique. Ce qui rendait donc tout plus compliqué. Ils ont donc été obligés de garder Voldemort au point mort jusqu'au milieu de la sixième année d'Althéa).

Ce n'est qu'avec les souvenirs du Futur Viper qu'ils se sont rendu compte que le rituel d'individualisation avait été égaré sous les centaines de protections de Gringotts. Et qu'il y avait encore un Horcruxe caché dans la voûte des Lestrange. Les négociations duraient depuis plusieurs semaines, plusieurs semaines. durant lesquelles le devoir de traduction des journaux de Gryffondor était tombée uniquement sur Althéa. Il faudrait encore un certain temps avant que les informations liés à son travail pour annuler la malédiction soit compréhensible.

Après le discours du crapaud, Neville, ne put s'empêcher de grimacer au sourire vindicatif et conspirateur apparu sur le visage d'Althéa. Devenir le Ciel de la Vindice n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa capacité à planifier des méthodes d'humiliation. Quelque chose lui a dit que le crapaud ne resterait pas toute l'année...

* * *

Cette même nuit, une équipe de la Varia s'infiltra dans le ministère de la Magie, dans la Salle des Mystères.

L'objectif était dans la Salle des Prophéties, dans laquelle, d'après ce que Snape avait rapporté, la Prophétie ayant poussé Voldemort à chasser les Potter était cachée.

Pour un bureau super blindé, la sécurité laissait sérieusement à désirer. Ce n'était même pas un défi de remplacer la sphère d'enregistrement par une copie, le seul problème aurait été que seuls ceux qui étaient liés à la prophétie pouvaient la retirer...

Ce n'était pas un problème pour eux. Un cristal contenant un échantillon des Flammes et de la Magie d'Althéa (livré avec menace de mort s'il n'était pas retourné) avait réglé ce problème.

Grâce aux souvenirs de l'autre Althéa, un plan à long terme avait été planifié. Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'approcher le Ministère, idem pour Althéa. (Si les Mangemorts comptaient utiliser le même plan que dans l'autre futur pour appâter Althéa ils auraient une grosse surprise.) La jeune fille avait toujours l'intention de former ses camarades de classe, mais au lieu d'un groupe secret, ils avaient créé un plan plus sensé.

Un club ouvert à tous sous la supervision d'un ancien champion de duels, d'un expert de la défense et de l'infirmière de l'école. Laquelle aiderait également à enseigner des sorts utiles pour les blessures de tous les jours... et au vu de qui la demande était elle a été envoyé au bureau du vice-directeur durant les vacances d'été. Avant que Ombrage ne puisse même tenir une seule leçon et comme l'idée serait née vers le milieu de la seconde moitié de l'année précédente, il serait trop tard pour en discuter avec les professeurs. ..

La possibilité que Umbitch ait compris ce que Thea faisait été très faible.

Ainsi une légère formation physique et des leçons d'auto-défense ont été fournies dans le cas théorique qu'un mineur se trouve en difficulté alors qu'il se trouve dans le monde des Moldus, donc sans possibilité d'utiliser sa magie... tout le monde y gagnait.

* * *

La première leçon de DCFM de l'année avait été en partie comme dans le futur qui n'existerait pas. Sauf qu'Althéa n'avait pas fini punie. En fait Ombrage lui avait demandé de s'attarder un moment pour lui poser quelques questions.

C'est pourquoi Althéa se tenait dans son bureau et attendait que Umbitch parle.

-Miss Potter, je vous ai demandé de venir dans mon bureau parce que je voulais vous poser des questions. Notamment sur l'interview ayant été publié cet été, est-ce vrai ce qui a été écrit? lui a demandé le crapaud d'un ton sérieux.

Essayant d'ignorer l'horrible rose qu'Umbitch portait, Althéa a répondu:

-Professeur, comme je l'ai dit au ministre en Juin, je n'ai aucune idée si le rituel était vrai ou faux.

A cela, le crapaud a sourit avec satisfaction.

-Je sais seulement que deux psychopathes ont infiltré cette école et m'ont kidnappée pour semer la panique dans la communauté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le Directeur a utilisé mon nom comme témoin de la"résurrection"de Vous-savez-qui". Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi il s'ingère, c'est juste un directeur au final, il n'est plus membre du Magenmagot.

-Sur ce point Miss Potter vous avez parfaitement raison. Et en ce qui concerne les Mangemorts échappés ne vous inquiétez pas: les Aurors les cherchent. Eux ainsi que tout ceux impliqués dans cet horrible canular. Mais j'ai une autre question. J'ai vu que vous avez proposé un nouveau club de duels...

-L'année dernière je me suis retrouvée dans un tournoi contre ma volonté et sincèrement aussi malgré la grande force de nos Aurors les choses peuvent mal tourner. Où dans le cas où vous voyagiez dans d'autres pays... alors je me demandais si ce ne serait pas possible d'enseigner un minimum de self-défense et de premiers secours aux élèves. Comme vous l'avez déjà dit en classe, notre éducation dans ce domaine était plutôt hostile en raison des hypothèses du directeur... Althéa continua un moment. Prenant le crapaud au piège. Elle était souriante bienveillante et heureuse.

-Ce n'est pas faux Miss Potter, je pense que je vais assister à la première réunion, je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Répondant avec son meilleur sourire en tant que politicienne, Althéa lui a répondu:

-Merci, je suis sûr que votre présence sera un encouragement. Si vous me permettez de partir et je m'assurerai d'envoyer vos salutations à mon frère, Lord Serpentard.

Encore un peu plus et elle lui a permis de quitter la salle de classe.

Dieu, combien il détestait cette femme, avoir à se comporter devant elle était un cauchemar.

Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour pouvoir la transpercer avec l'épée ou l'utiliser comme cible?

* * *

Ce soir-là Xanxus reçut le rapport d'Althéa ainsi que le diadème à purifier grâce aux Vindice. Il faudrait du temps pour s'habituer au fait que les Vindice étaient les damnés protecteurs de sa petite sœur. (Il avait assumé la position de combat dès qu'il avait aperçu le givre qui accompagnait le portail créé par les législateurs mafieux).

Même s'il avait dû se retenir de rire jusqu'à ce que Small Gia soit partie. C'était difficile, les bandages sur le visage du Vindice étaient couverts de... miettes.

Enfer, si même les Vindice sont fous de la cuisine d'Althéa...

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice/correctrice**

 **Défenseuse: Selon google correction le mot où l'orthographe de défenseuse n'existe pas. Il me propose pour corriger les mots "défectueuse"et "défonceuse". Suis-je la seule à trouver ces mots amusants vu** ** _qui_** **ils concernent?**

 **Umbitch: Dans la version originale italienne le mot la désignant est Umbitch. Le jeu de mot se perdant dans la VF, j'ai laissé la VO.**

 **PS: Heure tardive, désolée mais le site bug. J'ai commencé la correction à 18h30 le 23/02... j'essaye de sauvegarder depuis. "503 service unavailable". Si ça bug encore une fois (20 tentatives) je réessaye demain quitte à poster le 23 et le 24 le même jour...**


	25. Comment se débarrasser d'un crapaud ?

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Comment se débarrasser d'un crapaud**

* * *

-Bienvenue à la première réunion du Club de Duel, pour ceux qui se souviennent de la farce créée par Lockart, nous allons avoir quelques experts cette fois! Althéa parlait gaiement aux étudiants qui s'étaient rassemblés pour l'ouverture du Club. Certains riaient de la blague, surtout ceux qui se souvenaient de Lockart.

Ils étaient dans l'une des salles du château, Althéa s'élevant au-dessus des autres étudiants sur une plate-forme surélevée.

-Le professeur Flitwik a eu la gentillesse de devenir notre superviseur, avec le professeur Snape pour nous apprendre à nous battre et dans le cas de Madame Pomfresh, nous apprendre à éviter les accidents mineurs ainsi qu'à traiter les blessures mineures. présenta Althéa au Club. D'un coin de la salle, le professeur Ombrage écoutait. Elle n'était pas très heureuse d'avoir à approuver le Club, il y avait trop de risques que certains étudiants deviennent des partisans de Dumbledore.

Mais faire plaisir aux héritiers de nombreuses familles prestigieuses, ainsi qu'à la jeune sœur de Lord Serpentard était trop appétissant pour ne pas autoriser.

Le crapaud ignorait que la punition qu'elle avait infligée la veille à un Serdaigle de première année avec une de ses plumes spéciales n'était pas passée inaperçue. Elle ignorait aussi que son destin était déjà tracé.

* * *

La nomination d'Umbitch Inquisitrice Suprême aurait normalement attiré beaucoup plus d'attention et d'inquiétude de la part des étudiants. Sinon le fait qu'il y avait eu une autre nouvelle, excellente, qui avait commencé à circuler. Elle avait complètement éclipsé le décret ministériel.

Après tout, quel adolescent est plus intéressé par un papier que par la nouvelle que l'une des plus belles filles de l'école est fiancée à l'étranger qui l'avait accompagnée au Bal de l'année précédente? Réponse: Aucun.

Oh oui, la prise de pouvoir d'Umbitch (totalement momentanée) est passée inaperçue, obscurcie par les nouvelles de l'engagement d'Althéa Dorea Potter.

Thea n'aimait pas particulièrement être à nouveau sur le devant de la scène, mais au bout de cinq ans elle avait l'habitude. La chose qu'elle détestait le plus était que tout le monde voulait en savoir plus, se mêler de sa relation afin de savoir: qui était le "Sombre Étranger". Qui avait volé l'une des écolières les plus désirables.

Elle ne se plaindrait plus jamais de la façon dont Kyo-kun détestait la foule.

Au moins, avoir toute l'attention sur elle a permis à Neville de bouger contre le crapaud. Même si Althéa n'était pas d'accord avec le plan stupide du Pendragon et le lui avait fait savoir. Elle avait crié au Gryffondor pendant trois heures d'affilée, questionnant sa stabilité mentale. Tsuna et Enma l'avaient eux aussi rejoint dans sa tirade par vidéoconférence. La seule chose qui la consolait était le fait que les éléments de preuve seraient tous saisis par ses gardiens et qu'elle pourrait profiter de la chute de Umbitch de son siège au premier rang.

* * *

Le jeune patron ne savait pas s'il voulait que le plan soit réussi ou non. Si le plan échouait, il serait la cible des couteaux d'Althéa... bien que le fait que le plan fonctionne signifiait être attaqué par Umbitch ET être victime d'une longue formation coordonnée par Blaise et Reborn... peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Mais maintenant c'était trop tard pour se plaindre. Ils avaient fait marché le crapaud durant le matin du dernier dimanche avant les vacances d'hiver. En attendant le bon moment pour qu'elle punisse Neville sous les yeux vigilants de la Vindice et d'Althéa.

Althéa utilisait actuellement son changement de forme et un masque complexe pour cacher son identité. Il avait été décidé que cette apparence particulière serait utilisé pour présenter au monde "la reine des Vindice". L'identité fictive servirait de couverture à Althéa, et lui permettrait de rester une guérisseuse pour l'Alliance sans conséquences. En même temps se trouvait une illusion créée par Luna prétendant être Althéa. Au milieu de l'entrée, devant tous les étudiants et quelques professeurs, le Crapaud avait essayé d'humilier une Poufsouffle de première année juste parce qu'elle était une sorcière de première génération.

Pendant que les autres étudiants étaient coincés, effrayés et en colère. Neville se tenait entre la petite Poufsouffle et le Crapaud. Cela n'avait absolument pas été dans ses plans. Mais alors là pas question que Neville laisse Umbitch attaquer une enfant comme ça. Bien sûr personne ne s'attendait à ce que Umbitch utilise la malédiction du Doloris contre Neville.

Malgré la douleur de la malédiction Neville a réussi à rester debout pendant les 5 secondes durant lesquelles il a été soumis à la malédiction. Celle qui avait fait de ses parents des légumes. La malédiction ne s'est pas arrêtée parce que Umbitch l'avait jugé suffisante. Elle s'est arrêté parce que sous les yeux effrayés et horrifiés des sorciers, une longue chaîne noire avait arraché la baguette de la main de l'Inquisitrice, tandis qu'une seconde s'enroulait violemment autour de la sorcière.

Et dans le froid de ce jour de décembre, rendu encore plus glacial par le grand portail noir qui venait d'apparaître au milieu de l'entrée la voix impitoyable d'un Vindice résonna

-Dolorès Jane Ombrage, pour avoir utilisé la Malédiction du Doloris sans motifs sur le Dixième patron de la famille Pendragon, vous êtes condamnée à un emprisonnement immédiat à Vendicare.

Malgré les cris du Crapaud, les regards terrifiés des étudiants et professeurs et sous l'impitoyable froideur des Vindices, rassemblés autour d'une femme vêtue de noir, portant un capuchon aux armoiries de la Loi mafieuse drapée sur ses épaules ainsi qu'un masque sur le visage, Ombrage fut traînée dans le portail noir, qui se referma dès que les Vindices y sont retournés, pour ne plus jamais être vus par qui que ce soit.

Laissant un groupe d'étudiants terrifiés à regarder le garçon qui n'était pas tombé au sol malgré la malédiction du Doloris.

* * *

Cornélius Fudge tremblait comme une feuille dans son bureau. Il venait de recevoir un message des Vindices l'informant des crimes d'Ombrage contre le patron de la famille Pendragon.

L'ultimatum avait été clair: mettez un autre professeur incompétent, qui pourrait menacer les étudiants, à Poudlard et vous finirez avec Ombrage.

Il a décidé de contacter Madame Bones, un Auror serait un substitut valable...

Au moins il espérait.

* * *

L'Auror "Ne m'appelez pas Nymphadora" Tonks fut là premier à se proposer quand Mme Bones demanda si quelqu'un souhaitait remplacer Ombrage en tant que professeur. Puisque personne d'autre n'était intéressé par la mission ce fut rapidement confirmé.

Ce que Madame Bones ne savait pas, c'est que Tonks espionnait depuis quelque temps maintenant l'Ordre du Phénix dirigé par Dumbledore à la demande de son cousin Sirius.

La cousine de celui-ci, Andromeda, la mère de Tonks, était le seul membre de sa famille que Sirius aimait. Le fait qu'elle ait été répudiée pour avoir épousé un magicien de première génération n'était qu'un bonus pour Sirius. En fait, après avoir été blanchi de toutes accusations, il a contacté sa cousine préférée ainsi que sa famille. (En plus de répudier Bellatrix avant de réadmettre Andromeda dans la famille, malgré le désaccord de sa mère.) La première chose que Tonks avait faite quand elle avait été contactée par l'Ordre en Turquie avait été de contacter Sirius et de faire semblant de se battre pour rompre la relation entre les deux. La réalité est qu'elle est devenue un espion pour la Varia au sein de l'ordre et du ministère (alors que Snape était surtout chargé de l'espionnage de Voldy).

Il était donc naturel pour elle de s'offrir en tant que nouvelle enseignante.

Elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour rencontrer Althéa...

Déjà, elle n'avait pas dit à Sirius que son père travaillait avec les Pendragon et qu'elle était principalement les yeux et les oreilles de la famille parmi les Aurors. Comme ils étaient alliés, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème.


	26. Découvertes

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Découvertes**

* * *

C'est à la fin du mois de Janvier qu'Althéa a terminé la traduction des journaux de Godric Gryffondor.

Découvrir que Checker Face était le seul survivant d'une ancienne race qui avait habité la Terre n'était pas si surprenant. Les sorciers connaissaient déjà cette race, après tout Merlin en avait aussi été membre sauf que contrairement à l'autre il avait aidé à développer leur communauté.

Ce qui était vraiment inquiétant était le fait que le Tri-ni-Sette était en fait une énorme batterie pour la planète. Une raison de plus pour laquelle Althéa allait punir Checker Face. Mais comment Godric avait découvert que la Magie ne faisait pas partie de cet équilibre... Il s'agissait d'une force infinie et complètement indépendante résidant non seulement dans les Magiciens, mais également dans les Ley Lines qui coulaient dans toute la planète.

Godric avait théorisé grâce à un texte ancien écrit par Merlin qu'une fois, avant que le Tri-ni-Sette ne soit nécessaire, la Terre était naturellement capable de se connecter aux Ley Lines et de les nourrir symbiotiquement, mais un cataclysme les avaient séparés.

La méthode conçue pour nourrir le Tri-ni-Sette créée par Godric était brillante. Recréant simplement la connexion qui avait été détruite. Althéa ne pouvait que penser que si Checker Face n'avait pas été si présomptueux à ne pas demander de l'aide, la malédiction aurait été brisée. Beaucoup plus tôt.

Et de cela la jeune sorcière en était certaine, car Merlin avait longtemps essayé de convaincre l'administrateur du Tri-ni-Sette de trouver ensemble une autre solution, mais l'entêté n'avait jamais accepté.

Le seul problème était que pour connecter les sucettes aux Ley Lines et les transformer en batteries éternelles il était nécessaire de les remplir avec une énorme quantité de Flammes. Quantité impossible à obtenir même avec un millier d'utilisateurs.

Le problème était donc de trouver un moyen de multiplier, durant le peu de temps nécessaire pour relier les sucettes aux lignes telluriques, les flammes contenues dans celles-ci.

Et bien, Althéa et Viper étaient prêts à relever le défi.

* * *

Avec la nouvelle de l'évasion d'Azkaban des fidèles de Voldemort, les étudiants se sont rendus compte qu'Ombrage avait été enlevé et qu'un Auror était le nouveau professeur.

Jusqu'au mois de Mai, les choses restèrent silencieuses. Jusqu'à ce que les journaux confirment que Lord Voldemort était vivant. Les Mangemorts avaient essayé d'attirer Althéa dans la Salle des Prophéties, mais ce qui s'était passé devait encore être découvert. Seul Dumbledore qui avait été forcé d'aller au Ministère trouvait la situation étrange.

Il ne réalisait pas que le Voldemort vu était une illusion de Flammes. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance: Voldemort avait été déclaré vivant. Et maintenant la communauté magique au lieu de s'arracher la tête de leurs fesses mettait tout ses espoirs sur les épaules d'une certaine fille.

* * *

Althéa marchait furieusement par besoin.

Il est évident pourquoi son homologue avait disparu de la circulation si chaque putain d'adultes se tenait la tête plantée dans le cul et chargeait tout sur les épaules d'une adolescente. Elle voulait les réduire en cendres. (Elle ne savait pas qu'à beaucoup de kilomètres de là, des gens partageaient son opinion. Même si dans le cas du plus éloigné, son plan était de les massacrer avec un tonneau).

Qu'elle était le problème de la communauté anglaise? Ils étaient au moins 10 fois le nombre des Mangemorts. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas être si difficile de les écraser ne serait-ce que par la force des chiffres!

Son humeur ne fit que s'aggraver, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à lancer des boules de feu au hasard. Puis soudainement au lieu d'incinérer ce qu'il touchait, la flamme resta suspendu quelques millimètres au-dessus d'un morceau de papier.

Remarquant la réaction étrange Althéa se baissa pour inspecter le morceau de papier. C'était une version d'essai du cercle rituel... et ça fonctionnait! Enfin... seulement pour exploser ensuite, surchargé.

Elle avait réussi à s'enfuir et maintenant un millier de questions circulaient dans sa tête.

Les flammes aussi n'avaient jamais eu cette réaction. Elles n'avaient jamais été suffisantes pour soutenir le rituel, cela la déroutait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconsidère la base de ses Flammes du Ciel... elles étaient noirs, les Flammes de la Nuit.

Bermudes l'avait avertie qu'elle ne devrait utiliser qu'une quantité microscopique de Flammes à la fois, car elles étaient extrêmement puissantes. En effet, avant qu'elle ne vienne, Bermudes distribuait ses Flammes aux Vindices, alors il savait ce qu'il disait.

Puissance... les flammes de la nuit étaient de la pure puissance.

Althéa sourit elle avait trouvé ce qui manquait.

Elle devait contacter Viper et Bermudes, il fallait trouver un moyen de rendre le cercle du rituel plus résistant.

* * *

Une fois de plus Dumbledore a essayé de capturer Althéa à la fin de l'année. Mais elle était déjà rentrée à la maison grâce à sa nouvelle capacité à créer des portes. Voyager était donc devenu beaucoup plus simple qu'en utilisant n'importe quelle autre méthode. Un vrai passeport.

Honnêtement, il était vraiment temps de prendre soin de Dumbledore, mais elle ne savait pas que Xanxus avait déjà mis en œuvre un plan avec l'aide de la Vindice. Elle n'avait certainement pas prévu que l'anneau qu'ils avaient récupéré avait été remplacé par une copie traitée d'une manière assez spéciale.

Sentant un frisson parcourir son dos, Althéa secoua la tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se préparer à partir pour Namimori avec Xanxus et les autres. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour revoir Kyo-kun.

* * *

La nouvelle qu'Althéa avait trouvé un moyen de briser la malédiction a été accueillie avec joie par tous les Arcobaleno. Yuni en particulier était extatique. Sa mère Aria avait eu une vision dans laquelle les deux étaient libérées de la malédiction. La possibilité de voir la croissance de son enfant pendant des années cela n'avait été qu'un rêve destiné à ne pas se réaliser, mais maintenant les choses avaient changés.

Le jour parfait pour utiliser le rituel s'est avéré être le solstice d'hiver, donc leur dernière date pour renforcer le rituel serait Novembre.

Ils ne pouvaient absolument pas faire exploser le cercle. Même si l'idée de dissimuler une version non renforcée pour la faire exploser sous les pieds de leurs ennemis... était assez séduisante. D'autant qu'elle assurerait une fin très douloureuse.

Mais tout le temps libre ne fut pas consacré à la recherche du rituel. Après tout Althéa avait l'intention d'en dépenser autant que possible avec Kyo-kun... et d'espionner Mukuro et Chrome qui s'étaient enfin mis ensemble.

Entendant le rire diabolique résonner les Varia tremblèrent et maudirent Mammon pour avoir corrompu leur ange avec son habitude de chercher du chantage.


	27. Fragments avant la fin (Début)

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Fragments avant la fin (Début)**

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici, Severus?

Si un membre de la Varia s'était glissé dans le bureau de Xanxus à ce moment-là, il aurait normalement fini à l'infirmerie, mais le fait que le Potionniste ait été reçu d'une manière plus ou moins civilisée... lui prouva que Xanxus n'était pas ennuyé de le voir autour.

L'ancien Mangemort a semblé très content quand il répondit:

-Il semble que le Directeur a contracté une malédiction rare. Sauf que personne n'a l'intention de lui dire que c'est une simulation non-létale.

Il n'obtient pas de réponse, mais le sourire sur le visage du Patron de la Varia était absolument sauvage.

* * *

La visite de Narcissa Malfoy où Black tard un soir à la Magione pour demander une rencontre entre elle, Sirius et Althéa fut une surprise. Mais considérant que Narcissa était avant tout une mère ça n'aurait pas dû être surprenant. Alors il fut décidé que Small Gia resterait dans l'ombre. Tandis que le garde du corps officiel d'Althéa serait Hibari.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous, Lady Malfoy, décidiez de nous rejoindre dans notre tanière, commenta Althéa amusée.

La Dame leva simplement un sourcil et répondit:

-J'ai certes épousé un Malfoy, mais je suis une Black de naissance et je ne permettrai pas à mon fils de tomber entre les mains de Voldemort. Surtout au vu que la 'punition' de ton petit ami l'a finalement décidé à voir la raison.

Hibari a déclaré surpris:

-Il semble que l'herbivore a une carnivore pour mère. L'idiotie doit venir de l'autre côté de la famille.

À cela, tout le monde, y compris Narcissa, sourit.

-Maintenant, je vois pourquoi vous avez choisi ce garçon Lady Potter, aucune Black n'aurait jamais accepté un faible.

* * *

La veille du retour à Poudlard, une autre lettre de Dumbledore parvint à Althéa. Probablement pour essayer de la convaincre de reconsidérer la réponse qu'elle avait donnée au Directeur:

NON

À ce moment, tous les Varia savaient que les lettres devant essayer de convaincre Althéa de rencontrer le Directeur étaient imprégnées d'incantations destinées à manipuler celui qui les touchait.

Dumbledore croyait qu'elle ne pouvait manquer une mention des Horcruxes et qu'elle serait redevenue son pion... pff.

La lettre a terminée comme toutes les autres... en cendres.

Après tout, cela ne ferait aucune différence, le dernier Horcruxe avait été détruit la veille du Nouvel An, et seul les ASPICS tiendraient Thea à l'école en Mai.

Et franchement, le geste de brûler les lettres était maintenant un simple réflexe... elle était perpétuellement occupée à finir les derniers détails du rituel.

* * *

S'il y a deux ans quelqu'un avait dit à Draco Malfoy qu'il se trouverait sous la protection de la famille Pendragon et de le Varia il aurait probablement été fortement insulté.

Mais après le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et après avoir assisté à la cérémonie d'initiation des Mangemorts, il ne pouvait que remercier sa mère de s'intéresser davantage à la famille qu'aux idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il y a des années, il avait admiré et suivi son père comme un chiot. Déclassant en même temps le concept de famille si cher à sa mère.

Mais maintenant, sachant que pour obtenir la Marque Noire, il était nécessaire d'accomplir des actes indescriptibles sur une victime sans défense devant tous les Mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même...

Il ne pouvait même plus tolérer l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que son père, surtout après avoir remarqué que non seulement il ne ressentait aucun remords, mais aussi qu'il avait continué à les commettre même après la chute de Voldemort. Tout en continuant à se cacher derrière la façade d'un citoyen absolument respectable.

Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé quand il avait eu des doutes, il aurait probablement répondu: Après avoir été bousculer par un moldu. Le pouvoir pur d'Hibari l'avait fait douter de la supériorité des magiciens.

Et en conséquence, il n'était pas sur le Poudlard Express, mais en Italie avec sa mère afin de rester en dehors de cette bande de psychopathes.

* * *

Le voyage à Poudlard s'était déroulé tranquillement, même si Althéa avait décidé qu'elle n'aimait pas trop le nouveau professeur de Potions. Slughorn, c'était... un lécheur.

Ce type de personnes lui donnait des frissons. (Vernon en faisait partie.) Probablement parce qu'ils sont ceux qui ont régulièrement tendance à poignarder dans le dos.

De toute façon... le semestre a commencé sans problèmes, avec Snape comme nouveau professeur de DCFM et la (pseudo) malédiction qui affligeait Dumbledore.

Le solstice d'hiver approchait et avec lui la fin de la malédiction des Arcobaleno.

* * *

C'était à nouveau l'heure.

Encore une fois, il ferait son devoir d'administrateur du Tri-ni-Sette.

Il était temps pour la bataille des Représentants, il était temps de choisir la nouvelle génération d'Arcobaleno.

C'était son devoir, le devoir du dernier des Nés de la Terre.

Pour le plus grand bien*.

* * *

 **NDT: La phrase correcte était: Pour le bien supérieure: mais le parallèle avec Dumby et Grindelwald était vraiment trop beau.**


	28. Final

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Final**

* * *

Être réveillée par une Viper irritée n'était pas exactement ce à quoi Althéa s'attendait quand elle s'endormit pour surmonter le décalage horaire après son arrivée au Japon pour préparer le rituel.

Le léger ennui s'est transformé en irritation totale en découvrant le rêve envoyé aux Arcobaleno.

Checker Face a décidé qu'il était temps de choisir la prochaine génération des Arcobaleno, ce qui signifiait que la génération actuelle serait sacrifiée et laissée à mourir. Bien qu'il y ait une petite chance que l'un d'eux devienne un Vindice, c'était inacceptable.

Oh, ne la méprenez pas, Althéa aimait ses éléments, mais elle ne pouvait absolument pas tolérer que d'autres rejoignent leurs rangs et soient condamnés à souffrir pour l'éternité.

Le solstice serait dans trois jours. Ils avaient travaillé dur pour interrompre le cycle insensé et Althéa ne serait arrêté par rien pour obtenir des résultats. Même si elle devait revenir dans le temps pour tuer quelqu'un.

* * *

Dans un lieu hors du temps et de l'espace, un certain contre-gardien se tenant dans un cimetière d'épées éternua.

* * *

-Alors le bâtard veut attirer des candidats pour la prochaine génération des Arcobaleno en utilisant ce faux tournoi? siffla Tsuna. Pour une fois le jeune homme était vraiment en colère, pendant les années d'entraînement avec Reborn, il était venu à voir le tueur comme une figure paternelle. (Certes une figure sadique de père.) Ce qui était beaucoup plus que ce qu'il voyait en Iemitsu. Il le voyait tellement comme un menteur.

Althéa acquiesça calmement assise parmi les Vindices, qui ne s'étaient pas éloignés d'elle depuis qu'ils avaient été appelés. Le reste de la salle était tendu à cause de la pure haine irradiant des Vindice. Seule la présence de leur Ciel parmi eux rendait la réunion possible. Si elle n'avait pas été là, ils auraient déjà essayé de déchirer quelque chose par pure fureur.

-Nous avons besoin d'un plan pour cacher nos mouvements à Checker Face jusqu'à la fin du rituel. Il ne reste que trois jours avant le solstice, nous devons donc prendre le temps, nous ferons...

C'est ainsi que dans la salle secrète le plan commença à prendre forme.

* * *

Checker Face regardait encore une autre bataille, mais il n'avait pas encore été capable d'évaluer avec précision la force des différents représentants. Pour une raison quelconque, toute la ville était entourée d'une interférence qui ne faisait que le confondre.

Sans le fait que l'homme en question était mort et enterré depuis des siècles, il aurait juré que Merlin était derrière les fluctuations de l'atmosphère. (Ce demi-incubus était irritant et dérangeant avec sa passion pour les plantes, en particulier toute plante avec des lianes où des racines... non, non, ne va pas dans cette direction...), en bref, Checker Face était irrité.

C'était presque le coucher du soleil du solstice d'hiver et il n'y avait toujours pas de vainqueur.

Sans compter que plus le coucher de soleil approchait et plus un certain malaise grandissait... que diable se passait-il?

* * *

Dans une caverne profonde située dans les bois de Namimori, le rituel se déroulait sans heurt.

Les Arcobaleno étaient placés sur les pointes d'une étoile inscrite dans un cercle, pulsant d'un venin vert, alors qu'Althéa et les Vindices étaient positionnés dans le cercle extérieur injectant constamment des flammes noires dans les rayons des deux cercles reliés à une sorte de calice gravé de plusieurs centaines de runes, positionnées au centre de l'énorme motif taillé dans la roche.

Les sept flammes brûlaient avec ardeur, soutenues par la Flamme noire... maintenant il fallait seulement résister jusqu'au coucher du soleil. A ce moment le rituel serait définitivement fixé aux Leylines et à la Terre.

La dixième génération Vongola, la Varia, les Pendragon et les Simon les gardaient. Tandis que tout ceux possédant les Flammes de la Brume où du Désert se concentraient sur le maintien des illusions disséminées dans toute la ville.

* * *

Alors que le soleil disparaissait de l'horizon, Checker Face s'effondra sur le sol.

Disparu, le système était parti... ainsi que le combat que l'homme observait et tous les dommages causés par celui-ci.

Stupéfait par la chose, il n'a pas remarqué la magie l'enveloppant. Et quand un groupe de figures enveloppées dans des bandages sorti d'un portail de flammes noires il ne pouvait pas échapper aux mains vengeresses.

Un sourire impitoyable s'épanouit sur les lèvres d'Althéa.

* * *

La fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres était plutôt anti-climatique.

Il n'y avait pas de bataille épique ou de conflit apocalyptique.

Tous les Mangemorts ont été découverts soit avec leurs gorges tranchées soit il n'en restait que des cendres.

Voldemort lui a été frappé... par un camion... dans une prairie... de la lande anglaise...

* * *

Les nouvelles du jour suivant rendirent tout bien plus désordonné encore. Albus Dumbledore avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

Personne en Angleterre n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lui. Après tout, le seul à être sorti de Vendicare était Roduko Mukuro...

* * *

La disparition d'Althéa Potter est passée plutôt inaperçue.

Après avoir obtenue ses ASPICS Althéa a disparu de l'enclave anglaise. Les seuls qui la reverraient jamais étaient les Pendragon, après tout ils étaient des invités réguliers du brunch du dimanche.

* * *

 **NDT: Je ne suis pas responsable de la longueur des chapitres. Mais le dernier chapitre: l'épilogue est encore plus court. Vous l'aurez demain.**


	29. Épilogue

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Sky Night est une fanfiction écrite en italien de greenspeon1995. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

* * *

Quand on pense à un mariage, on imagine normalement une église avec une longue nef et une cérémonie parfaite avec un couple heureux...

En tout cas, pas une chapelle perdue avec un prêtre kidnappé gardé sous le feu par le marié, tandis que la mariée armée d'une épée insultait le prêtre au même moment que les invités se massacraient...

Y compris un Nono bâillonné (qui regrettait de n'avoir pas pu organiser le mariage) et un Decimo désespéré qui essayait d'arrêter ses gardiens.

Il a fallu cinq ans à Xanxus pour décider de resserrer ses liens avec Squalo. (Où plus exactement c'était le temps nécessaire pour finaliser les documents liés au changement de sexe de Squalo).

Et tandis que le Chaos régnait en maître dans la chapelle isolée, Althéa entourée de la Vindice, souriait avec bonheur en caressant le ventre arrondi de sa première grossesse. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour pouvoir tenir son bébé dans ses bras.

La cicatrice qui l'identifiait comme la fille qui a survécu ne l'avait plus blessée depuis des années. Finalement les choses se sont bien déroulées.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **NdT: Je savais qu'il était court. Très court. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il faisait la taille d'un drabble.  
**


End file.
